


Splintered Bonds

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Childbirth, F/M, Nuzlocke Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 41
Words: 41,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: A young adult thirty year old woman named Megan Kendell finds a Wild Level seven badly injured nonshiny female Riolu Pokemon at the Piqua Ohio bike path while she's out walking Bella her seven year old German Rottweiler dog and she becomes the very first Real World human to own     a Pokemon which makes her really happy. Megan and her Level seven nonshiny female Riolu Laura will have many new adventures together.          They'll lose friends and they'll gain new ones.





	1. Snowy Day

It's 7:05 am on Monday December the 2nd 2024.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed.  
I looked out of the window in my bedroom and I saw a lot of snow on the ground.  
I checked the news channel seven on my tv and I saw that my work is shut down from the snow.  
I bundled myself up and I went down to the bike path near the Springcreek school with my dog Bella.  
Bella saw a blue creature laying on the really cold hard ground not moving at all and she raced away from me her owner.  
I grabbed my dog's leash with my right hand and I raced over to the creature on the really cold hard ground.  
I looked at the creature's injuries and I realized that it's a Pokemon right in front of me from the World of Pokémon Anime.  
Me:"Oh my gosh!" "It's a nonshiny Riolu."  
I said.  
Me:"I can't believe that a Pokemon is in our Real World!"  
I said.  
I found a Luxury Ball next to the Riolu and I found a white plastic bag filled up to the top.  
Me:"Eight hundred six empty Luxury Balls,thirty one Pecha Berries and one Full Restore are in this white bag."  
I said.  
Me:"One Antidote,one Hyper Potion,one Max Potion and thirty one Mago Berries are in this white bag also."  
I said.  
I carefully grabbed the Antidote bottle with my right hand and I healed the Riolu that Bella my dog found.  
I carefully grabbed the Hyper Potion bottle with my right hand and I healed the Riolu that Bella my dog found.  
I captured Riolu with the empty Luxury Ball to protect it and I put it into my right dark blue pants pocket.  
Me:"I'll need to come up with a nickname for my new Pokemon."  
I said.  
Me:"I don't even know what it's gender is."  
I said.  
I left the park near the school with my dog Bella and I went back to my house.  
I pulled my key out and I unlocked my door.  
I took the winter clothes off of Bella my dog and I took the winter clothes off of myself.  
Bella went into her crate and she laid down.  
Bella closed both of her eyes and she fell asleep.  
I reached into the right pocket of my pants pocket and I put all of my fingers around the Luxury Ball to keep it from slipping.  
I pulled it out and I aimed it at my table where my painting supplies are at from last night.  
Me:"Riolu come on out."  
I said.  
Riolu popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked around.  
Riolu looked at me and she gasped.  
Riolu:"Did you save me?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Yes." "I did."  
I said.  
Riolu:"I was chased by a Pokémon Poacher." "He captured my parents."  
She said.  
Me:"Oh my gosh!" "That's awful!"  
I said.  
Riolu:"Then I ended up being sent into another dimension where we don't exist at all."  
She said.  
Me:"Hoopa must be the one who brought you into this world to escape that Pokémon Poacher."  
I said.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. Art

It's 10:45 am.  
Riolu raced over to my painting and she drew a picture of her family with crayons.  
I walked over to the table and I looked at Riolu's picture which didn't take too long to make.  
Me:"Wow!" "Your parents are Shiny Lucarios!"  
I said.  
Riolu:"Please help me get back to my home." "I want to see my family again."  
She said.  
Me:"Don't worry." "I'll help you out."  
I said.  
Laura Healey and Crystal Miller came over to my house.  
Laura Healey and Crystal Miller showed me their Starter Pokémon.  
Me:"I love your Starter Pokémon!"  
I said.  
Laura Healey:"We love your Starter Pokémon."  
She said.  
Me:"I don't know what to nickname her."  
I said.  
I checked the news and I saw the report about a Pokémon attacking people whenever they would go near it for a better look.  
Rachel Murray:"Witnesses say that this creature seems to be small in stature with black fur and a blue mohawk." "Some are saying that it's a Shiny Zorua Pokemon and they don't know where it came from."  
She said.  
Rachel Murray:"It's a very dangerous Pokémon." "Don't approach it." "I repeat." "Don't approach it."  
She said.  
Me:"We're going to capture that Pokémon for our Team Riolu!"  
I said.  
Crystal Miller:"I'll stay here Megan."  
She said.  
Me:"We'll be back soon Crystal."  
I said.  
Riolu walked over to me and she went into her Luxury Ball.  
Rachel Murray:"The Pokémon has been spotted near Orchard Drive's bike path."  
She said.  
Laura Healey and I left the house.  
Laura Healey and I arrived at the bike path near Orchard Drive.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. I Choose You Riolu!

Me:"Riolu let's get ready to capture a new friend!"  
I said.  
Riolu:"Ok." "Give me a command Megan!"  
She said.  
Me:"How can you talk to me Riolu?"  
I asked.  
Riolu:"Megan it's my Aura." "That's how I'm talking to you."  
She said.  
Me:"I'm so glad to understand you." "Some Pokémon can't talk at all except for Team Rocket's Meowth."  
I said.  
Riolu:"I've got a Timid Nature."  
She said.  
Me:"I noticed that when you hid from my two best friends forever."  
I said.  
Me:"Laura Healey and Crystal Miller."  
I said.  
Riolu:"I love the nickname Laura!"  
She said.  
Me:"Ok." "That's your nickname from now on starting today."  
I said.  
Me:"Let's get ready to capture our new friend."  
I said.  
Zorua walked over to me and she touched my brand new empty Luxury Ball with her right paw gently.  
The Luxury Ball opened up and it sucked Zorua inside.  
The Luxury Ball closed up and it shook three times.  
The Luxury Ball stopped shaking around and it clicked to confirm a capture.  
A lot of stars surrounded the Luxury Ball that Zorua is sitting inside of and they disappeared.  
Me:"All right!" "I just caught a Shiny Zorua!"  
I shouted.  
Laura Healey:"Megan congrats on your first Wild Pokémon capture!"  
She said.  
Crystal Miller appeared out of nowhere and she raced over to both of us with my key to lock my house.  
Crystal Miller:"Megan what's the gender of your Shiny Zorua?"  
She asked.  
Me:"You locked my house up with the key." "Then you came down here to meet my Shiny Zorua."  
I said.  
Crystal Miller:"Yes." "I did."  
She said.  
Me:"Crystal I don't know what the gender is for my Shiny Zorua."  
I said.  
Me:"Zorua come on out."  
I said.  
Zorua popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked up at my face.  
Me:"Zorua are you a boy?"  
I asked.  
Zorua shook her head no and she looked at my Riolu Laura.  
Me:"Oh my gosh!" "You're a girl!" "That's very rare!"  
I said.  
Me:"Zorua do you like the nickname Zinnia?"  
I asked.  
Zorua yipped at me happily and she wagged her tail.  
Me:"Laura and Zinnia come back!"  
I said.  
I called both of my Pokémon back to the Luxury Balls and I put both of them on my black velcro belt.  
Two female police officers walked over to us and they looked around for the Shiny Zorua.  
Officer Peak:"I don't see the Shiny Zorua."  
She said.  
Officer Zimmerman:"Do you know where that Wild Shiny Zorua Pokémon is at girls?"  
She asked.  
Crystal Miller:"Megan don't call her out at all!" "She'll get taken away forever!"  
She said.  
Officer Peak:"You got a second Pokémon on your belt Megan." "Call it out right now."  
She said.  
Me:"You're not going to take Zinnia away from me!" "She's my newest capture!" "I'll have a one on one Single Pokémon Battle against you Officer Peak."  
I said.  
A Wild Level sixteen Shiny male Pikachu came out of nowhere from the bushes and he got in front of us with the cheeks sparking.  
Me:"Oh my gosh!" "It's a Shiny male Pikachu!"  
I said.  
Laura Healey:"He's really mad about something."  
She said.  
Officer Zimmerman:"Laura if I win against you then your best friend Megan has to hand over the Zorua to me forever."  
She said.  
Me:"Laura Healey get ready for a Pokémon Battle!" "I won't let them take Zinnia away from me forever!"  
I said.  
Voice:"Megan Kendell you were challenged by Officer Peak!"  
He said.  
Voice:"Laura Healey you were challenged by Officer Zimmerman!"  
He said.  
Me:"Pikachu you're going to help me out!"  
I said.  
Laura:"Sapphire come on out!"  
She shouted.  
Oshawott popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked at Laura Healey.  
Me:"Oh my gosh!" "A Shiny Oshawott!"  
I said.  
Officer Peak:"Go Snubbull!"  
She shouted.  
Officer Zimmerman:"Go Growlithe!"  
She shouted.  
Snubbull popped out of her Pokeball and she growled angrily at Pikachu.  
Growlithe popped out of her Pokeball and she growled angrily at Sapphire.  
Me:"Pikachu use your Zippy Zap Move on Snubbull!"  
I shouted.  
Laura Healey:"Sapphire use your Razor Shell Move on Growlithe!"  
She shouted.  
Me:"Hopefully your Static Ability will be set off."  
I said.  
Pikachu used his Zippy Zap Move on Snubbull and he knocked her backwards with a Critical Hit.  
Me:"Oh yeah!" "Critical Hit!" "That Move always does it!"  
I said.  
Me:"Pikachu use your Quick Attack Move on Snubbull!"  
I shouted.  
Pikachu ignored me and he used his Iron Tail Move on Snubbull.  
Snubbull fell down and she blacked out from her injuries.  
Officer Peak:"That Pikachu is so strong!"  
She said.  
Me"Pikachu you're joining my Nuzlocke Team!"  
I said.  
Pikachu caught himself in my third Luxury Ball and he climbed onto my left shoulder right after he came out to see me.  
Me:"Pikachu do you like the nickname Ryan?"  
I asked.  
Pikachu nodded his head yes and he high fived my left hand.  
Me:"Viridian Forest,Unova Route 6 and Floccesy Ranch are off limits forever."  
I said.  
Officer Zimmerman:"What's the Nuzlocke?"  
She asked.  
Me:"It's a very dangerous challenge."  
I said.  
Me:"Rule Number one in the Nuzlocke is this." "Catch the first Wild Pokémon on each Route."  
I said.  
Me:"Rule Number two in the Nuzlocke is this." "Nickname the captured Pokémon."  
I said.  
Me:"Rule Number three in the Nuzlocke is this." "Pokémon don't faint in Battles." "They die!"  
I said.  
Officer Peak:"Wow!" "Those first two rules are perfect for the Pokémon Trainers."  
She said.  
Me:"I'll take really good care of Laura,Zinnia and Ryan."  
I said.  
The police officers thanked us for battling against them and they left.  
Me:"Let's go back to my house."  
I said.  
We left the park and we arrived at my house.  
I unlocked the door with the key and I opened it up.  
Me:"Make yourself at home Zinnia and Ryan."  
I said.  
Zinnia popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked around.  
Zinnia looked at the tv and she saw a girl being chased by her cat.  
Zinnia and Ryan cracked up at the video.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Laura,Zinnia,Ryan and I are fast asleep on my bed.  
Laura Healey and Crystal Miller are fast asleep in their houses.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Enter Team Rocket

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Tuesday December the 3rd 2024.  
I woke up and I got dressed.  
I checked the news and I saw that RTI is closed from the snow again.  
Me:"Yahoo!" "Another snow day!"  
I said.  
Laura,Zinnia and Ryan looked at the snow.  
Me:"Let's go capture some more Pokémon." "I'll get stronger from that."  
I said.  
A Wild Level one hundred twenty Shiny female Eevee from the Alola Region's Seafolk Village came through my kitchen's doggy door and she shook herself off.  
Eevee:"Eevee Vee Eevee!"  
She said.  
Me:"We got an Eevee in our house!" "Let's split up!" "It's joining our Team!"  
I said.  
We split up to find the Eevee and we bumped into each other at the kitchen entrance.  
Eevee saw us and she wagged her tail happily.  
Me:"Oh my gosh!" "It's a Shiny female Eevee!"  
I said.  
Eevee walked over to me and she put her right paw on my right hand.  
Me:"Eevee do you like the nickname Julianna?"  
I asked.  
Julianna yapped happily and she wagged her tail.  
Me:"Julianna welcome to the Nuzlocke Team and our family."  
I said.  
Ryan:"Megan I can't find my family in your world at all." "You'll have to help me out."  
He said.  
Ryan:"My wife is a Shiny Kanto Raichu." "My son is a Shiny Pichu."  
He said.  
Me:"Don't worry Ryan." "I'll help you out."  
I said.  
Zinnia:"My Trainer abandoned me because I lost to a Wild Level thirty nonshiny male Azumarill on Unova's Route 6."  
She said.  
Zinnia:"I can't trust humans anymore because of that day my Trainer left me to die."  
She said.  
Ryan:"My Trainer Aiden abandoned us and he caught the Pokémon we had lost to." "It was a Nidoran male and it was a Shiny."  
He said.  
Me:"So that's why you guys were aggressive yesterday."  
I said.  
Ryan:"I helped you out yesterday because Zinnia wanted to stay on your Team." "I wanted to join your Nuzlocke Team because you need an Electric Type."  
He said.  
Ryan:"Your Riolu is weak to Flying Types unlike Electric Types."  
He said.  
Me:"Julianna knows all eight Moves for the Let's Go Eevee video game on Nintendo Switch."  
I said.  
Julianna:"Yeah!" "You're right Megan." "I do have those eight Moves." "From that Let's Go Eevee video game."  
She said.  
Me:"Let's bundle up and then we'll go capture more Pokémon."  
I said.  
It's 7:45 am.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 8:00 am.  
Me:"It's not supposed to snow at all." "It has to be Articuno."  
I said.  
Ryan:"Let's go find it."  
He said.  
I'm all bundled up in my snow clothes and my three Pokémon are in their Luxury Balls.  
I captured Julianna in one empty Luxury Ball and I accessorized it.  
I left my house from the front door and I locked it with the key in my right hand.  
I looked around for a Pokémon to capture and I didn't see anything except for a Pokeball.  
I picked up the Pokeball and I got the Max Revive item.  
Me:"Darn it!" "I can't use this!"  
I said.  
Little boy:"Miss what can't you use?"  
He asked.  
I looked to my left and I saw a little boy walking over to me.  
Me:"It's a Max Revive that heals a Pokémon when it faints." "I'm doing a Nuzlocke!" "My Pokémon will die instead of fainting!"  
I said.  
Little boy:"I saw two strangers with red R's on their shirts."  
He said.  
Little boy:"One had blue hair and one had red hair." "One boy and one girl."  
He said.  
Me:"Archer and Ariana the Team Rocket Admins are in our world." "I better go warn my friends Crystal and Laura."  
I said.  
I took off to Troy Ohio on my bike and I told my two friends about Team Rocket.  
Crystal Miller:"Megan we'll keep an eye out for them."  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"Megan be very careful."  
She said.  
Me:"Ok!" "I'll be really careful Laura Healey."  
I said.  
I left the area and I saw the two Team Rocket Admins.  
I went back to my house and I put my bike away.  
Me:"Phew!" "That was way too close for comfort!" "I almost got caught!"  
I said.  
Me:"I need to stay away from them."  
I said.  
I walked down to Walmart to buy a Christmas present for Laura Healey and I saw a female Psychic Pokémon Trainer leaning against the wall.  
Brianna:"What are you doing?"  
She asked.  
Me:"I'm buying a Christmas present for my friend Laura Healey."  
I said.  
I saw the two Team Rocket Admins and I took off running to the pet shop.  
Brianna took her disguise off and she followed me.  
Archer and Ariana cornered us at the entrance.  
Archer:"We've been spying on you for a long time young lady with the red hair."  
He said.  
Ariana:"We need more recruits in Team Rocket."  
She said.  
Brianna:"Megan it's very nice to finally meet you!"  
She said.  
Me:"I'm not joining your bad guy organization and that's final!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Brianna:"Megan let's get ready to have a Pokémon Battle against them!"  
She said.  
We defeated the two Team Rocket Admins and we sent them blasting off.  
Brianna and I high fived each other.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom and Brianna Hisey is fast asleep in her bedroom.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. A Freezing Encounter

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Wednesday December the 4th 2024.  
I woke up and I got dressed.  
Me:"Ice Types will love this weather."  
I said.  
I checked the news and I saw that RTI is on a two hour delay from the snow.  
Me:"It's Wednesday." "One more day to go."  
I said.  
Me:"I really hope that Articuno will show up today." "I want to capture it."  
I said.  
My Pokémon Laura,Zinnia,Ryan and Julianna looked at me.  
Two hours later.  
It's 9:15 am.  
I looked at the tv again and I saw that RTI is closed from the snow.  
Me:"Articuno is nearby." "Let's go capture it!"  
I said.  
Me:"Julianna you're going to hit it with the Moves Buzzy Buzz and Glitzy Glow."  
I said.  
Me:"Baddy Bad and Sparkly Swirl also."  
I said.  
Me:"Bouncy Bubble and Sappy Seed too."  
I said.  
Me:"No using that Sizzly Slide Move."  
I said.  
Me:"You can also use Freezy Frost."  
I said.  
Julianna:"We need to lower it's health into red."  
She said.  
Me:"Hopefully it won't break out of my Luxury Balls."  
I said.  
I left my house with a Luxury Ball and I found a Shiny Articuno in my backyard.  
Me:"Articuno did you cause this snow to fall?"  
I asked.  
Articuno:"Yes." "I did."  
She said.  
Me:"Do you want to join my Nuzlocke Team?"  
I asked.  
Articuno:"Yes!" "I want to join your Nuzlocke Team!"  
She said.  
Me:"Your nickname is Azulea after the flower." "I'm Megan Kendell by the way."  
I said.  
Azulea:"I love my new nickname!" "It's perfect!"  
She said.  
Me:"I won't let you cancel my work day tomorrow." "I need to see my friends."  
I said.  
I caught Azulea in my Luxury Ball and I accessorized it with my purple star stickers.  
Me:"Five Pokémon caught out of eight hundred nine."  
I said.  
Me:"I've got my work cut out for me."  
I said.  
Me:"I need to get a Shiny Meltan."  
I said.  
I found a Shiny Alolan Vulpix Pokémon Egg next to my mailbox and I brought it into my house.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bed and so are my four Pokémon.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Enter Teams Neo Plasma and Old Plasma

The next day.  
It's 7:30 am on Thursday December the 5th 2024.  
I woke up and I got dressed.  
I checked outside and I saw no snow.  
Me:"Yay!" "I can go back to work!"  
I said.  
I packed my lunch and I fixed my hair.  
I ate my breakfast and I brushed my teeth.  
At 8:25 am I got on the bus with my five Pokémon and I sat down on the seat behind Ellen Pope with my Shiny Alolan Vulpix Pokémon Egg.  
Bonnie:"Do any of you know who caused the snow to fall?"  
She asked.  
Me:"It was Azulea my Shiny Articuno who caused the snow to fall."  
I said.  
Me:"I caught her yesterday." "I'm not lying!"  
I said.  
Ellen Pope:"I believe you Megan." "I saw a huge light blue bird yesterday flying in the sky."  
She said.  
Ellen Pope:"I looked it up on the internet." "It's a Shiny Articuno Pokémon." "I can't believe that they exist in our world now."  
She said.  
Me:"Oh my gosh!" "You saw a Shiny Articuno?" "That's so cool!"  
I said.  
Kathy Hageman:"Megan what's in your Pokémon Egg?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Kathy it's a Shiny Alolan Vulpix." "It's a pure Ice Type."  
I said.  
Bonnie:"Megan how many Pokémon do you have besides your Shiny Articuno?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Bonnie I got four more Pokémon."  
I said.  
Me:"Laura the nonshiny female Riolu and Zinnia the Shiny female Zorua." "Ryan the Shiny male Pikachu and Julianna the Shiny female Eevee."  
I said.  
Bonnie:"I can't wait to see your Shiny Alolan Vulpix Pokémon Egg hatch."  
She said.  
Me:"Hopefully we won't see anymore people from those bad guy organizations." "I had to battle against Team Rocket Admin Ariana two days ago."  
I said.  
Me:"Brianna Hisey my best friend forever had to battle against Team Rocket Admin Archer."  
I said.  
Bonnie:"I saw those two Team Rocket members yesterday snooping around." "I hid in my bedroom all day." "I was really scared that they might capture me."  
She said.  
Me:"They're up to no good that's for sure."  
I said.  
Me:"Those two jerks from Team Rocket were trying to capture me!"  
I said.  
Bonnie:"Just stay away from them."  
She said.  
Me:"Yeah." "I'll stay away from them." "They want my Riolu."  
I said.  
Me:"I won't let them have her!" "She's mine!"  
I said.  
Me:"She knows the Aura Sphere Move."  
I said.  
Ellen:"I want to see your Riolu."  
She said.  
Laura my Riolu popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked around the bus.  
Laura sat down on the seat next to me and she put her right paw on my Shiny Alolan Vulpix Pokémon Egg.  
Laura:"It's going to hatch very soon." "I can hear movement inside with my Aura Power."  
She said.  
Me:"Yay!" "My Pokémon Egg will hatch very soon." "I've never hatched one before!"  
I said.  
Bonnie drove off and she got everyone on her route.  
We arrived at work and we went inside.  
It's 8:50 am.  
I sat down at my table and I put my Shiny Alolan Vulpix Pokémon Egg on it.  
Laura the Riolu is sitting on my right shoulder and she's wagging her tail happily.  
The Shiny Alolan Vulpix Pokémon Egg glowed brightly and it shook rapidly three times.  
The Shiny Alolan Vulpix Pokémon Egg broke open and a Level one female is fast asleep with both of her purple eyes closed.  
Vulpix opened up both of her purple eyes and she looked around.  
Vulpix looked at me and she wagged her tail happily.  
Vulpix:"Mama!"  
She said.  
Me:"Welcome to the Nuzlocke Team and our family Winter."  
I said.  
Winter:"Mama what's a Nuzlocke?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Winter it's a very dangerous challenge."  
I said.  
Me:"You won't faint when your health hits zero." "You'll die."  
I said.  
Winter:"Mama I won't die!"  
She said.  
Tina Iddings:"Megan there are some strange looking people at the Archer Park nearby." "They're wearing black uniforms with white P's."  
She said.  
Me:"Tina those people are from the Unova Region."  
I said.  
Me:"They're the bad guy organization Neo Team Plasma."  
I said.  
Me:"They're hell bent on releasing Pokémon from their Trainers." "We're not going to let that happen at all!" "Pokémon need us." "We need them!"  
I said.  
Tina:"I won't let them take your Pokémon away from you." "They seem to be really happy."  
She said.  
Tina:"Your Riolu is really cute."  
She said.  
It's 9:10 am.  
A Wild Level one hundred twenty Shiny female Delta Pikachu from the Torren Region's Route 5 came over to me and she touched Winter's Luxury Ball with her right paw.  
The Luxury Ball opened up and it sucked Pikachu inside.  
The Luxury Ball closed up and it shook three times.  
The Luxury Ball stopped shaking and it clicked to confirm a capture.  
Me:"All right!" "I just caught a Shiny Delta Pikachu!"  
I shouted.  
I captured Winter in one Luxury Ball and I accessorized it with purple flower stickers.  
I put Azulea's Luxury Ball in my backpack's last pouch and I put Winter's Luxury Ball on my black velcro belt.  
Me:"Delta Pikachu come on out."  
I said.  
My Shiny Delta Pikachu popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked up at me.  
Me:"Pikachu are you a male or a female?"  
I asked.  
Pikachu:"I'm a girl miss."  
She said.  
Me:"Do you like the nickname Susanne?"  
I asked.  
Susanne:"Yes." "I do." "It's really cute."  
She said.  
I called Susanne back to the Luxury Ball and I accessorized it with the purple star stickers.  
I looked at my friends who are sitting at my table and I smiled.  
It's 9:50 am.  
Me:"Laura,Zinnia,Ryan,Julianna,Winter and Susanne are on my Team." "Azulea is safe and sound in my backpack's last pouch."  
I said.  
Laura Healey,Crystal Miller and I signed out in the office to leave.  
Laura Healey,Crystal Miller and I went down to the Archer Park.  
We saw a lot of people standing behind the yellow tape and we saw a lot of Neo Team Plasma members standing on the grass.  
We saw the Sages of Old Team Plasma standing on the grass and we saw their king N Harmonia with both of his sisters.  
Ghetsis Harmonia walked over to the microphone and he gave the Pokémon liberation speech to everyone.  
Laura Healey and Crystal Miller threw tomatoes at Ghetsis Harmonia.  
Me:"Ghetsis Harmonia I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!" "If I win then you have to leave this world forever!"  
I said.  
Ghetsis Harmonia:"I accept your challenge miss." "Prepare to lose." "Your Pokémon will be released forever when I win."  
He said.  
I defeated Ghetsis Harmonia without losing any of my Pokémon in my Nuzlocke Team and I got some $.  
Ghetsis Harmonia and Neo Team Plasma left the Archer Park.  
The Old Team Plasma King N Harmonia walked over to us on the grass and he held out his right hand to me.  
N Harmonia:"What's your name?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Megan Kendell."  
I said.  
N Harmonia:"Did you know that you're a chosen one to save our world?"  
He asked.  
Me:"No." "I didn't now that I'm a chosen one to save your world!"  
I said.  
N Harmonia:"Come find me when you capture Zekrom." "Then we'll have a Pokémon Battle." "I got a Reshiram."  
He said.  
Me:"Ok!" "I'll do that."  
I said.  
Laura Healey:"How did you get here?"  
She asked.  
N Harmonia:"To tell you the truth miss I don't know how we got here."  
He said.  
Crystal Miller:"Hello." "I'm Crystal Miller."  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"Hello." "I'm Laura Healey."  
She said.  
Anthea:"Hello Megan,Laura and Crystal." "I'm Anthea and this is my sister Concordia."  
She said.  
Concordia:"It's really nice to meet you Megan,Laura and Crystal."  
She said.  
N Harmonia:"Hello little Riolu." "I can see that you're really happy to be on your Trainer's shoulder." "I'm N Harmonia."  
He said.  
Laura the Riolu:"Hello N." "I'm Laura." "Megan named me after her best friend forever." "It's very nice to meet you."  
She said.  
It's 10:30 am.  
Me:"It has to be Hoopa that brought you into our world."  
I said.  
Me:"Hoopa must have brought Team Rocket into our world because it loves to pull pranks."  
I said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bed and so are my six Pokémon.  
Laura Healey and Crystal Miller are fast asleep in their houses.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Laura,Brianna,Crystal and I get sent into the world of Pokemon

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Friday December the 6th 2024.  
I woke up and I got dressed in my warm weather clothes.  
I put all of my electronics into the dark blue backpack and I called all of my Pokémon back to their Luxury Balls.  
I grabbed all of my other warm weather clothes and I stuffed all of them into my hot pink duffel bag.  
I picked up my purple backpack and I put it on my back.  
I put the hot pink duffel bag on my left shoulder and I put the dark blue backpack on my right shoulder.  
I got all eight of my pets and I left the house with my Pokemon for an adventure in the world of Pokemon.  
A portal appeared in the grass and it opened up.  
The portal sucked all nine of us inside and it closed up.  
The portal disappeared and it reappeared out on Alola Route 2.  
I looked around the route with all eight of my pets and I saw all three of my best friends forever passed out on the ground.  
Meanwhile over at Professor Kukui's house.  
Ash woke up and he got dressed.  
Ash looked at his Lycanroc and he saw a Pokémon Egg next to it.  
Ash:"Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet come here!"  
He shouted.  
Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet got up to Ash's loft one at a time.  
Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet saw the Pokémon Egg.  
Ash:"Lycanroc laid an Egg!" "It's a girl!"  
He said.  
Professor Kukui examined the Egg and he smiled at Ash.  
Professor Kukui:"This Rockruff will have the Own Tempo Ability Ash."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"This Pokémon Egg will hatch very soon." "We need to get ready for it."  
He said.  
Professor Burnet:"This is so awesome Ash!" "I never thought that your Lycanroc was a female."  
She said.  
Lycanroc looked at Ash and she wagged her tail happily.  
Professor Kukui:"Rango told me that he saw a Shiny male Lycanroc out on Route 7 last night."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"He also told me that your Dusk Form Lycanroc was there too."  
He said.  
Ash:"You mated with him Lycanroc." "You wanted to be a mom to a baby."  
He said.  
Lycanroc nodded her head yes and she smiled at Ash.  
Ash:"I'll give your baby to a really good Pokémon Trainer." "You'll be able to see it anytime."  
He said.  
It's 7:20 am.  
Meanwhile over out on Alola Route 2.  
Laura Healey woke up and she looked around.  
Crystal Miller woke up and she looked around.  
Brianna Hisey woke up and she looked around.  
Me:"Zinnia is fully evolved and she's in my backpack's last pouch with her friend Azulea."  
I said.  
Laura,Crystal and Brianna got up.  
Laura,Crystal and Brianna raced over to me.  
Me:"We're stuck in the world of Pokémon everyone." "Let's go over to the school where Ilima showed off his Eevee."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm ready to capture a new Pokémon."  
I said.  
I put Susanne in my purple backpack's last pouch and I left an extra spot on my black velcro belt.  
Me:"I need to capture another Pokémon for the Nuzlocke Team." "I got the supplies from a long time ago."  
I said.  
Me:"Berries and Potions are in that bag besides Luxury Balls."  
I said.  
We walked out of Route 2 together and we walked into Hau'oli City.  
It's 7:35 am.  
Meanwhile over at Professor Kukui's house.  
Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet got dressed.  
Professor Kukui,Professor Burnet and Ash ate a really quick breakfast.  
The boys brushed their teeth and they left for school.  
Professor Burnet left for work and she told Torracat to guard the house.  
Ash is holding the Egg and his Lycanroc is walking next to him.  
Jessie and James tried to steal Lycanroc's Pokémon Egg.  
Lycanroc sent them blasting off and she wagged her tail happily.  
A Wild Level fifty five nonshiny female Fearow from the Poni Plains swooped down and she stole Lycanroc's Pokémon Egg with her talons.  
Fearow flew away to Hau'oli City and she looked for a place to eat her prize.  
Meanwhile over in Hau'oli City.  
Fearow couldn't hold onto her stolen Pokémon Egg prize and she dropped it.  
Laura my Riolu popped out of her Luxury Ball and she caught the Pokémon Egg.  
Me:"Phew!" "That was way too close for comfort!" "We almost lost the Baby Pokémon in that Egg."  
I said.  
Laura Healey:"Who does it belong to?"  
She asked.  
Me:"I don't know."  
I said.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. We meet everyone at the Pokemon School and we get the Pokemon Trainer supplies

Me:"Let's look around for someone who lost this Pokemon Egg."  
I said.  
Brianna Hisey:"Megan you're a genius!"  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"I wonder what's in the Pokemon Egg."  
She said.  
Me:"Laura my Riolu what's in the Pokemon Egg?"  
I asked.  
Laura the Riolu:"Megan it's a Rockruff."  
She said.  
Laura the Riolu:"It has that Own Tempo Ability."  
She said.  
Laura the Riolu:"A Dusk Form Lycanroc."  
She said.  
Me:"Wait a second!"  
I said.  
Me:"Ash Ketchum has a Dusk Form Lycanroc!"  
I said.  
Laura Healey:"Yeah!" "You're right Megan!"  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"He's the owner of that Egg!"  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"Let's go give it to him!"  
She said.  
Meanwhile inside of the Alola Route 1 Pokemon School's forest.  
Ash's nose twitched and he sneezed.  
Kiawe:"Bless you!"  
He said.  
Lillie:"Someone must be talking about you!"  
She said.  
Lycanroc looked at her Trainer and she whimpered.  
Ash:"Don't worry girl." "We'll find your Egg for you."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"Your baby will be reunited with you very soon."  
He said.  
Ash:"My Lycanroc is a girl!" "She's a mom too!"  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"Her Egg was stolen by a Wild nonshiny Fearow!"  
He said.  
Sophocles:"Aww man!" "That really stinks!"  
He said.  
Mallow:"Let's go find that Pokemon Egg!"  
She said.  
Professor Kukui:"No." "We need to be at school right now."  
He said.  
Meanwhile over in Hau'oli City.  
I captured all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon from my Nuzlocke stories in Luxury Balls and I accessorized all of them with my stickers.  
I hatched the Shiny female Rockruff and I nicknamed her Lotus.  
I evolved all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon that could and I kept some of them as babies.  
It's 9:15 am.  
I organized my purple backpack's three pouches and I selected five new Pokemon for my Nuzlocke Team.  
Laura the Level one hundred twenty nonshiny female Mega Lucario and Parisa the Level one hundred twenty Shiny female Delta Plusle.  
Savannah the Level one hundred twenty Shiny female Mega Sceptile and Icee the Level one hundred twenty Shiny female Delta Minun.  
Bethany the Level one hundred twenty Shiny female Mega Blaziken and Serena the Level one hundred Shiny female Mega Swampert.  
We met everyone at the Pokemon School and we got the Trainer supplies.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. We win our first Trial and we win our first Grand Trial

We had found our four black Z-Power Rings on the ground over in Hau'oli City earlier before meeting everybody and we put them on our left wrists.  
I got a Fightium Z-Crystal in my Z-Power Ring and Laura Healey has a Electrium-Z in her Z-Power Ring.  
Brianna Hisey has a Waterium Z-Crystal in her Z-Power Ring and Crystal Miller has a Grassium Z-Crystal in her Z-Power Ring.  
We left the school together and we went to the Verdant Cavern.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We went inside the Verdant Cavern and we saw Ilima checking on the Totem Pokemon Gumshoos to make sure that it's doing ok.  
We saw Ilima's Level seventy seven nonshiny female Eevee playing tag with a Wild Level eight nonshiny female Noibat and we laughed.  
Ilima saw us and he gasped.  
Ilima's Eevee saw us and she gasped.  
It's 11:10 am.  
Me:"Alola Ilima!" "I'm Megan Kendell from the Real World."  
I said.  
Me:"These three girls from the Real World are my best friends forever."  
I said.  
Me:"Laura Healey,Brianna Hisey and Crystal Miller."  
I said.  
Brianna Hisey:"We're here to win our first Z-Crystal!"  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"Megan my best friend forever is doing the Nuzlocke Challenge Ilima!"  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"She's got it on the brand new Trainer Card that Professor Kukui made for her!"  
She said.  
Ilima:"This is the very first time that somebody has tried doing a Nuzlocke Challenge in our Alola Region."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm not going to lose anyone!" "I'm going to win every single Gym Badge in this world!"  
I said.  
Ilima:"She's really fired up about this Trial." "That's for sure!"  
He said.  
It's 11:15 am.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 11:35 am.  
We defeated the Totem Pokemon Gumshoos and we got the Normalium Z-Crystal.  
We walked out of the Verdant Cavern and we ate lunch inside of the Pokemon Center.  
Hau saw us and he gasped.  
Hau raced over to us and he introduced himself right after we had introduced ourselves to him.  
Hau:"Did you girls win your first Z-Crystal and how did you get your Z-Power Rings?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Yes." "Hau we just won our first Z-Crystal from the Totem Pokemon Gumshoos."  
I said.  
Me:"Trenton just gave us these Z-Power Rings over in Hau'oli City earlier." "I'm the second chosen one."  
I said.  
Brianna Hisey:"Hau that's what Megan nicknamed her Tapu Koko Pokemon upon catching him."  
She said.  
Brianna Hisey:"It's because she's doing this thing called a Nuzlocke."  
She said.  
Hau:"You caught Tapu Koko Megan?" "My grandpa was searching for him!" "He stole those four Z-Power Rings!"  
He said.  
Me:"We're not going to use these for evil deeds unlike the Team Rocket Trio."  
I said.  
It's 11:55 am.  
A news reporter came onto the tv with her partner and she told everyone that two bad guy organizations just reformed because their Leaders were alive.  
Cyrus and Lysandre.  
The news reporter also told everybody that Pokemon Hunter J had had survived her ship sinking and she warned everyone to stay inside.  
Me:"Let's stop Pokemon Hunter J once and for all!"  
I said.  
Laura Healey:"Yeah!" "Let's get her thrown in a jail cell forever because she has stolen many Pokemon!"  
She said.  
Me:"We need to warn everyone about this!"  
I said.  
We left the Pokémon Center and we went back to the Pokémon School to warn everyone about Pokémon Hunter J.  
We told everyone about Hunter J being alive and we also told everyone about the two bad guy organizations reforming because their Leaders are alive.  
Ash:"What?" "Pokémon Hunter J is alive?" "I thought that she had died when her ship went down at Valor Lakefront!"  
He said.  
Me:"We need to get everyone in this Region together!" "To defeat this threat forever."  
I said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in Professor Kukui's house and we got our new Z Crystals from Hala at 2:30 pm.  
We have a strategy to defeat Pokémon Hunter J forever and we're ready to use it.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Enter Teams Skull and Rocket

The next day.  
It's 8:00 am on Saturday December the 7th 2024.  
I woke up and I got dressed in my brand new green Alolan Melemele Island outfit that my friend Lillie gave me.  
Green Tank Top,Green Casual Shorts,Green Crew Socks and Green Sporty Sneakers.  
Green Horn-Rimmed Glasses,Green Flower Barrette,Green Shoulder Bag and Black Z-Power Ring.  
Me:"I'm so excited to do the Akala Island Trials."  
I said.  
I walked into the kitchen and I saw everyone glued to the tv.  
Kiawe:"I love Pokémon Base!"  
He said.  
Ash:"Me too!"  
He said.  
Me:"I'm going to find a really strong Pokémon Trainer."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm storing my Pokémon in the purple backpack."  
I said.  
Ash:"It's because of Team Rocket Megan." "You don't want any of your Pokémon to get stolen."  
He said.  
Me:"Ash you're correct."  
I said.  
Professor Kukui:"All four of you girls from the Real World can store your Pokémon in Molayne's PC." "He'll take very good care of them."  
He said.  
Me:"Ok." "We'll do that."  
I said.  
We made our accounts and we deposited our Pokémon.  
Molayne:"I won't let Team Rocket steal your Pokémon." "Our observatory has a security system."  
He said.  
Me:"Don't touch any of my Luxury Balls." "I've been cursed with the Nuzlocke." "I don't want you to get it."  
I said.  
Me:"I chose to do it."  
I said.  
Molayne:"Don't worry Megan." "You can handle your Pokémon." "We won't touch them."  
He said.  
It's 7:55 am.  
We hung up on Molayne and we high fived.  
Me:"Phew." "My Pokémon are safe."  
I said.  
Me:"Now I can sleep without those bad dreams about my Pokémon being stolen."  
I said.  
Professor Kukui:"My friend Guzma called me last night."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"He told me that Team Skull is disbanded."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"He also told me about his new baby girl."  
He said.  
Me:"Is Plumeria pregnant?"  
I asked.  
Professor Kukui:"Yes." "She's eight months along." "They haven't come up with a name yet."  
He said.  
Me:"I love the name Claire Marie."  
I said.  
Professor Burnet:"That's a perfect name!" "You need to tell them."  
She said.  
Professor Kukui:"I just got a text from Guzma earlier." "They're in the Malie Garden." "He wants to Battle against a really strong Pokémon Trainer."  
He said.  
Me:"I'll go Battle against him."  
I said.  
Professor Kukui:"I'm wishing you good luck." "He's very strong."  
He said.  
Professor Burnet:"Me too."  
She said.  
I left the house and I went into the ferry terminal to visit Malie City on Ula'ula Island.  
I got off of the boat and I saw all of the bamboo.  
Me:"Wow!" "This bamboo is so tall!" "It's like I'm in China."  
I said.  
I walked into the Malie Garden and I saw the Ex Team Skull members dancing to some music.  
Plumeria and Guzma saw me then gasped.  
Rapp turned the radio off and she looked at her friends.  
Tupp:"Why did you turn the radio off?"  
He asked.  
Zipp:"The boss and his girlfriend look really surprised."  
He said.  
Guzma:"Oh my gosh!" "She's a faller!"  
He said.  
Plumeria:"We'll keep her safe."  
She said.  
Guzma:"Lysandre and Hunter J will try to capture her." "We'll protect her from them." "Oh and Cyrus too."  
He said.  
Me:"It's too bad that I can't capture another Pokémon here."  
I said.  
Guzma:"Holy crap!" "She's a Nuzlocker!"  
He said.  
Plumeria:"You should challenge her to a Pokémon Battle." "She looks like a really strong one."  
She said.  
Guzma:"Hey!" "Come over here and have a Pokémon Battle with me!" "I won't go easy on you and your Team!"  
He shouted.  
Me:"Guzma I accept your challenge!" "I'm Megan Kendell."  
I shouted.  
It's 8:35 am.  
I raced over to Guzma and I smirked evilly at him.  
Zipp,Tupp and Rapp saw me then gasped.  
Zipp:"Oh my gosh!" "She's a human from the Real World!"  
He said.  
Tupp:"She's so beautiful!"  
He said.  
Rapp:"I want to see what kind of Pokémon she has in her Team."  
She said.  
Me:"Let's have a full six on six Pokémon Battle." "No calling our Pokémon back."  
I said.  
Guzma:"Ok." "It's a deal."  
He said.  
Me:"I'll have healing items ready."  
I said.  
I defeated Guzma and I got some more $.  
Guzma:"I don't know what that first Shiny Pokémon is."  
He said.  
Me:"Parisa is a Shiny Delta Plusle from the Torren Region."  
I said.  
Me:"She's a Fire Type and she's a Fairy Type."  
I said.  
Plumeria:"I've never heard of a Delta Pokémon before until now."  
She said.  
Guzma:"You need to use a Bug Type Z-Move." "Savannah your Shiny Sceptile knows the Move X-Scissor."  
He said.  
Me:"Guzma and Plumeria I've got a name for your daughter."  
I said.  
Me:"Claire Marie."  
I said.  
Plumeria:"I love that name!" "It's really cute."  
She said.  
Guzma:"Me too!"  
He said.  
Claire loved her new name and she kicked Plumeria's stomach.  
Me:"Your baby just kicked." "She loves her new name."  
I said.  
Plumeria:"Thank you so much for helping us to pick out a name."  
She said.  
Me:"Hey." "It's no problem at all." "I love helping other people out."  
I said.  
Me:"I've got three friends from the Real World that need a Bug Type Z-Crystal."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll keep one for myself to use." "My friends would love to have another Z-Crystal."  
I said.  
I got four Bug Type Z-Crystals from Guzma and I went back to Melemele Island.  
I got off of the ferry and I went out to Route 1.  
Me:"I've got four Z-Crystals." "Fourteen to go."  
I said.  
I saw the Team Rocket Trio and I dived into the bushes.  
I found a huge hole and I went inside.  
I blocked the hole and I sat on the ground.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. I get caught by the Team Rocket Trio and I get saved by the International Police

It's 10:10 am.  
Jessie,James and Meowth looked around for Pokémon to capture.  
They didn't see me and that's a very good thing.  
Meowth:"There's a cave near me." "It's blocked off."  
He said.  
I closed both of my eyes and I didn't move at all.  
I opened up both of my eyes and I looked around.  
I looked at myself and I didn't see my black velcro belt.  
I looked behind me and I saw a yellow heart shaped lightning bolt tail.  
I didn't see my backpack and I jumped backwards.  
I looked at the puddle and I saw the nonshiny female Pikachu.  
Me:"Oh my gosh!" "I'm a Pokémon!" "This is so cool!"  
I said.  
Me:"I'm going to fool those Team Rocket members."  
I said quietly.  
Me:"I'll act like a normal Pokémon." "I won't speak at all."  
I said quietly.  
I broke the rock with my Iron Tail Move and I walked out of the cave in my Pokémon form.  
Me:"Pikachu Pika!"  
I said.  
Meowth saw me and he gasped.  
Meowth:"I found a female Pikachu!" "She's a cutie pie!" "Her eyes are emerald green!"  
He said.  
Jessie and James examined me from head to toe.  
Jessie"She's so cute!" "I'm going to capture her!"  
She said.  
I took off running and I got grabbed by Meowth.  
Anabel and Looker raced over to me in their disguises.  
Espeon sniffed me and she wagged her tail.  
Espeon:"Anabel I'll deal with this Meowth."  
She said.  
Anabel:"Pikachu come over here." "You're going to be ok." "We'll teach these crooks a very big lesson."  
She said.  
I raced over to Anabel with my Quick Attack Move and I charged up my Thunderbolt Move.  
Anabel:"Pikachu use your Thunderbolt Move!"  
She shouted.  
I used the Thunderbolt Move and I sent them blasting off.  
I wagged my tail happily and I smiled.  
Espeon:"That Pokémon is a human faller from the Real World."  
She said.  
Me:"How did you know that?"  
I asked.  
Espeon:"You smelled like a human to me." "Your power came from a Pokémon called Mew."  
She said.  
Me:"I do remember getting zapped by my Shiny Mew Zoe yesterday." "She must have given me the power to transform into any Pokémon."  
I said.  
Me:"My three best friends forever from the Real World were zapped too."  
I said.  
I closed both of my eyes and I didn't move at all.  
I opened up both of my eyes and I looked around.  
I looked at myself and I saw my velcro belt.  
I saw my backpack and I saw my Z-Power Ring.  
Looker:"She can turn into a Pokémon just by closing her eyes." "This is so cool!"  
He said.  
Anabel:"What's your name faller?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Megan Kendell."  
I said.  
Me:"You're Anabel and Looker!"  
I said.  
Looker:"We're here to stop Pokémon Hunter J."  
He said.  
Me:"She's in this Region?" "Oh no!" "I need to warn my three Real World best friends forever!"  
I said.  
Anabel:"Yes." "She's in the Vast Poni Canyon." "We won't let her capture you or your three best friends forever."  
She said.  
Me:"Thank you for saving me."  
I said.  
Anabel:"You're welcome."  
She said.  
I left Route 1 and I arrived at the Pokémon School.  
I went into Professor Kukui's classroom and I told everyone about the International Police that had saved me from the Team Rocket Trio.  
Ash:"You met Anabel and Looker?" "That's so cool!"  
He said.  
Me:"Why are you here on a weekend Professor Kukui?"  
I asked.  
Professor Kukui:"Megan I had to pick this present up for Ash." "I forgot it."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui picked up a gift and he handed it to Ash.  
Professor Kukui:"Don't open it up until Christmas."  
He said.  
Me:"Eighteen days to go!" "Yay!"  
I said.  
Me:"We need to leave this Region for a while." "We're going to Hoenn."  
I said.  
Laura Healey:"Let's go get some Gym Badges." "Then we'll enter the Pokémon League."  
She said.  
Brianna Hisey:"Let's go already!"  
She said.  
Crystal Miller:"Belladonna let's go capture a Pokémon." "We need a Flying Type."  
She said.  
Belladonna:"Taillow or Beautifly can help us."  
She said.  
Me:"I turned into a Pokémon earlier." "I'm not lying to you!"  
I said.  
We left the Alola Region and we arrived at Littleroot Town in the Hoenn Region.  
Professor Birch:"Someone please help me!" "I'm being chased by three Poochyenas!"  
He shouted.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. We win two Gym Badges and we meet four new friends

I took off running and I arrived out on Route 101.  
I looked at the ground and I saw Professor Birch being chased by the three Poochyenas.  
I didn't see the bag and I saw the papers.  
Me:"Parisa front and center!"  
I shouted.  
Parisa popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked around.  
Me:"Parisa use your Dazzling Gleam Move on the Poochyenas!"  
I shouted.  
Parisa used her Dazzling Gleam Move on all three of the Poochyenas and she knocked all of them out.  
Me:"Oh yeah!" "We saved him!" "High five!"  
I said.  
Parisa and I high fived.  
Professor Birch got up the hill and he saw me.  
Professor Birch:"Oh my gosh!" "You're a faller from the Real World!"  
He said.  
Me:"Yeah." "You're correct about that."  
I said.  
Crystal,Brianna and Laura raced over to me.  
Brianna:"Megan we saw the big flash."  
She said.  
Me:"Brianna that was Parisa's Dazzling Gleam Move."  
I said.  
Me:"Professor Birch these are my best friends forever."  
I said.  
Laura Healey:"Hello!" "I'm Laura Healey."  
She said.  
Brianna Hisey:"Hello!" "I'm Brianna Hisey."  
She said.  
Crystal Miller:"Hello!" "I'm Crystal Miller."  
She said.  
Professor Birch:"Megan thank you for saving me."  
He said.  
Me:"You're welcome Professor Birch."  
I said.  
It's 11:30 am.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We got our two Gym Badges and we got four new friends in our group.  
Balance and Stone.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Max,Wally and Brendan are fast asleep inside of their Pokémon Center bedroom.  
May,Laura,Brianna,Crystal and I are fast asleep inside of our Pokémon Center bedroom.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. We get all six Gym Badges and we have some really close calls

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Sunday December the 8th 2024.  
I woke up and I got dressed.  
Orange Tank Top and Orange Casual Shorts.  
Orange Crew Socks and Orange Sporty Sneakers.  
Orange Horn Rimmed Glasses and Orange Flower Barrette.  
Orange Shoulder Bag and Black Z-Power Ring.  
Me:"I'm ready for some shopping!" "Christmas is coming!"  
I said.  
I ate my breakfast and I brushed my teeth.  
I grabbed my backpack and I put it on my back.  
I fixed my hair in the bathroom and I left the Pokémon Center with my Pokémon.  
It's 7:50 am.  
I called my Pokémon out and I smiled.  
Me:"We're going shopping!" "In our world it's Christmas."  
I said.  
I told them all about Christmas and I showed them a list.  
Savannah:"I want a Mega Stone for Christmas!"  
She said.  
Bethany:"Me too!"  
She said.  
Serena:"Me three!"  
She said.  
Laura my Lucario:"Me four!"  
She said.  
Parisa:"I don't care about a gift." "I've got my new friends."  
She said.  
Icee:"Me too!"  
She said.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We got done with the shopping and we ate lunch in the Pokémon Center.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We got all six Gym Badges and I almost lost Parisa.  
Nurse Joy healed Parisa's broken right arm and she told me to be more careful with her.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Max,Wally and Brendan are fast asleep.  
May,Laura,Brianna,Crystal and I are fast asleep.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. I get all of my Mega Stones and I get all of my special Z-Crystals

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Monday December the 9th 2024.  
I woke up and I got dressed.  
Purple Tank Top and Purple Casual Shorts.  
Purple Crew Socks and Purple Sporty Sneakers.  
Purple Horn-Rimmed Glasses and Purple Flower Barrette.  
Purple Shoulder Bag and Black Z-Power Ring.  
I fixed my hair and I put my backpack on.  
I ate my breakfast and I brushed my teeth.  
I got all of my Mega Stones and I got all of my special Z-Crystals.  
I wrapped all of the Mega Stones and I wrapped all of the special Z-Crystals.  
I wrapped the presents for my friends and I put my name under the from tag.  
Me:"Nurse Joy can you please keep these presents in a safe place?" "We're having Christmas in sixteen days."  
I said.  
Nurse Joy:"Yes." "Megan I can do that for you."  
She said.  
Me:"Thank you."  
I said.  
Nurse Joy:"You're welcome."  
She said.  
Nurse Joy and I put the presents in a safe place.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the bedrooms and we're battling against the Elite 4 tomorrow.  
We're going to win and we're going to be champions.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. We defeat all five of the Hoenn Region Elite 4 members and we enter the Hall of Fame

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Tuesday December the 10th 2024.  
I woke up and I got dressed.  
Yellow Tank Top and Yellow Casual Shorts.  
Yellow Crew Socks and Yellow Sporty Sneakers.  
Yellow Horn-Rimmed Glasses and Yellow Flower Barrette.  
Yellow Shoulder Bag and Black Z-Power Ring.  
Me:"Let's go crush the Elite 4."  
I said.  
We ate our breakfast and we brushed our teeth.  
Me:"Zero deaths so far."  
I said.  
Me:"I've got a really bad feeling that some people are going to betray Ash." "We need to warn him about this right now."  
I said.  
I grabbed my phone and I called my friend Molayne.  
Me:"Molayne please tell the others not to worry about us." "We're taking on the Hoenn Region Elite 4 members."  
I said.  
Molayne:"Ok." "I'll do that for you Megan." "We'll be rooting for you to win."  
He said.  
Me:"I've got some tricks up my sleeve."  
I said.  
Molayne:"Phoebe's Pokémon are really strong."  
He said.  
Me:"Sidney's Team is really strong."  
I said.  
Me:"Sidney's Team consists of Scrafty,Mightyena,Shiftry,Absol,Cacturne and Sharpedo."  
I said.  
Me:"Phoebe's Team consists of Sableye,Dusknoir,Banette,Froslass,Mismagius and Drifblim."  
I said.  
Me:"Glacia's Team consists of Glalie,Froslass,Walrein,Glaceon,Lapras and Abomasnow."  
I said.  
Me:"Drake's Team consists of Flygon,Salamence,Kingdra,Garchomp,Dragonite and Kommo-o."  
I said.  
Me:"I got the Type advantages." "They're going down!"  
I said.  
Molayne:"Steven Stone isn't the Champion."  
He said.  
Molayne:"You'll have to defeat his friend Wallace the Coordinator."  
He said.  
Me:"His Pokémon won't stand a chance against mine."  
I said.  
I hung up on my friend Molayne after saying goodbye and I put my phone away.  
It's 9:15 am.  
Two hours later.  
It's 11:15 am.  
We ate lunch in the cafeteria and we entered the main lobby.  
Me:"I'm going in first!"  
I said.  
I entered Sidney's room and I saw him sitting down on a chair.  
Me:"Hello Sidney." "I'm Megan Kendell."  
I said.  
Sidney:"Professor Birch told all of us about your Nuzlocke curse."  
He said.  
Me:"I almost lost Parisa forever two days ago."  
I said.  
Sidney:"We heard all about that from Brawly." "He didn't mean to break Parisa's arm."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm going to be more careful from now on!" "I'm not going to lose any Pokémon!"  
I said.  
Sidney:"That's a very good thing to do." "Keeping your Pokémon alive."  
He said.  
It's 11:35 am.  
I defeated Sidney and I got some more $.  
Sidney:"Your Shiny Delta Plusle was really strong."  
He said.  
Me:"I got all of my Pokémon up to Level one hundred twenty."  
I said.  
Me:"That's from the Torren Region."  
I said.  
Sidney:"Go into the next room." "Phoebe is ready to battle against you."  
He said.  
I defeated all three of the Elite Four members and I healed all of the Pokémon.  
Laura,Brianna and Crystal raced over to me.  
Laura Healey:"We defeated everyone."  
She said.  
Crystal Miller:"I only got four Pokémon."  
She said.  
Crystal Miller:"Azumarill,Mightyena,Charizard and Venusaur."  
She said.  
Me:"That's a great Team!"  
I said.  
It's 12:15 pm.  
Forty minutes later.  
It's 12:55 pm.  
We defeated the Champion of Hoenn and we entered the Hall of Fame.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
May left at 8:00 pm with her stuff and she didn't come back.  
Max,Brendan and Wally are fast asleep.  
Laura,Brianna,Crystal and I are fast asleep.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. We get captured by Pokemon Hunter J and we get saved by Lorekeeper Zinnia

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Wednesday December the 11th 2024.  
I woke up and I got dressed.  
Red Tank Top and Red Casual Shorts.  
Red Crew Socks and Red Sporty Sneakers.  
Red Horn-Rimmed Glasses and Red Flower Barrette.  
Red Shoulder Bag and Black Z-Power Ring.  
Me:"May has been acting really strange last night." "She's going to betray Ash." "I need to warn him!"  
I said.  
Me:"I can't believe that Team Galactic and Team Flare have reformed."  
I said.  
I checked the news and I danced around the room.  
Me:"Oh my gosh!" "The Go Rock band is coming to Alola!"  
I said.  
Meanwhile inside of the Petalburg Woods near Hoenn Route 104's northern side.  
Red Eyes and Blue Eyes woke up.  
Red Eyes and Blue Eyes looked around.  
Red Eyes:"Bailey do you know where we're at?"  
He asked.  
Blue Eyes:"No." "Ryan I don't."  
She said.  
Ryan:"Let's get out of here right now." "A lot of people with strange clothes just came in here." "One of those people is a young woman."  
He said.  
Red Eye's Team consists of three Level one hundred nonshiny male Mega Pokémon Charizard X,Typhlosion and Blaziken.  
Blue Eye's Team consists of a Level one hundred nonshiny female Mega Meganium and a Level one hundred nonshiny female Mega Feraligatr.  
Blue Eye's Team consists of a Level one hundred nonshiny female Vaporeon and a Level one hundred nonshiny female Leafeon.  
Ryan and Bailey raced out of the other entrance.  
Ryan and Bailey raced into Rustboro City.  
Meanwhile over at Evergrande City.  
Me:"Let's go back to the Alola Region."  
I said.  
Me:"Pokémon Hunter J is in this Region."  
I said.  
Brianna Hisey:"Yikes!" "Let's go right now!"  
She said.  
We left the Pokémon Center and we went over to the Littleroot Town harbor to get on a ferry.  
Pokémon Hunter J left the Petalburg Woods and she went to the Oldale Ruins to explore.  
Pokémon Hunter J left the ruins and she arrived at the harbor.  
I put my belt in my backpack and I zipped it up.  
Lannah checked on her Pokemon and she smiled.  
Pokémon Hunter J turned her arm cannon on and she froze me.  
Pokémon Hunter J froze my friends with her arm cannon and she smirked evilly.  
Zinnia jumped onto Pokémon Hunter J's back and she knocked her down.  
Zinnia:"Aster free the girls!"  
She shouted.  
Aster freed us and she clapped her paws happily.  
Bailey and Ryan arrived at the Littleroot Town harbor.  
The police arrived and they arrested Pokémon Hunter J.  
Bailey and Ryan saw us then gasped.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. We meet the Go Rock Quads and we meet the two Ex Pokemon Pincher Admins

Zinnia left with her Whismur and she smiled.  
Ryan and Bailey walked over to all four of us.  
We didn't know what had happened and we looked at each other.  
Ryan:"You got frozen by Pokémon Hunter J."  
He said.  
Bailey:"She got arrested by the police right after a girl attacked her."  
She said.  
Ryan:"She had a Whismur with her."  
He said.  
Me:"That was Zinnia the Lorekeeper!"  
I said.  
Brianna Hisey:"Who are you two?"  
She asked.  
Ryan:"I'm Red Eyes the Ex Pokémon Pincher Admin." "My real name is Ryan."  
He said.  
Bailey:"I'm Blue Eyes the Ex Pokémon Pincher Admin." "My real name is Bailey."  
She said.  
Me:"Wow!" "I can't believe that I'm meeting you guys in real life!" "I battled against you in my video game." "It was really fun."  
I said.  
Laura Healey:"I'm Laura Healey and these are my best friends forever."  
She said.  
Me:"I'm Megan Kendell."  
I said.  
Crystal Miller:"I'm Crystal Miller."  
She said.  
Brianna Hisey:"I'm Brianna Hisey."  
She said.  
Bailey and Ryan saw Clover popping her head out of Brianna's backpack because she's curious.  
Bailey:"It's a Shaymin!" "I've been looking for one to catch!"  
She said.  
Bailey:"I'm only using Grass Types." "Water Types also."  
She said.  
Clover:"Sorry about your luck lady." "Lannah caught me." "I don't like staying in my Luxury Ball."  
She said.  
Ryan:"She's using telepathy." "That's pretty cool."  
He said.  
Me:"We're leaving this Region of Hoenn since the Champion has been defeated and we're for the beautiful Region of Alola."  
I said.  
Me:"The Go Rock Quads are performing tonight!" "I've been waiting for this moment to happen!"  
I said.  
Brianna Hisey:"Hopefully they'll choose one of us to sing on stage."  
She said.  
Me:"We'll just have to wait and see."  
I said.  
We left the Hoenn Region and we arrived at Hau'oli City in the Alola Region.  
We left Hau'oli City and we walked out to Route 1.  
Meanwhile over at Malie City.  
Billy,Garret,Clyde and Tiffany got off of the ferry with their instruments.  
Billy:"I can't wait to perform on Melemele Island for everyone."  
He said.  
Clyde:"Me too."  
He said.  
Garret:"Me three."  
He said.  
Tiffany:"We're going to meet Professor Kukui who hands out the three Starter Pokémon."  
She said.  
Tiffany:"I want a Popplio!" "It's so cute!"  
She said.  
Clyde:"I like Litten." "It's adorable."  
He said.  
Billy:"I'll get a Rowlet."  
He said.  
Garret:"I'll get a Mimikyu as my Starter Pokémon." "I like it."  
He said.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Two hours later.  
It's 12:45 pm.  
We ate our lunch in the park and we met up with our friends at the Pokémon School.  
Me:"The Go Rock Quads are performing later tonight at 8:00 pm."  
I said.  
Ash:"I've heard about them before." "They used to be criminals."  
He said.  
Me:"They had a change of heart thanks to the Pokémon Rangers Solana and Lunick."  
I said.  
Ash:"I've never met Lunick before." "He must be a really good Pokémon Ranger."  
He said.  
It's 1:00 pm.  
Six hours later.  
It's 7:00 pm.  
We left Professor Kukui's house and we went to the park to see the concert.  
We didn't see the Go Rock band and we looked around for them.  
Storm heard something and she tapped on her Pokemon Trainer Laura's right shoulder.  
Laura Healey looked at her Pikachu and she saw that the ears are up.  
Storm:"I heard someone scream Laura!" "It must be those band members."  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"I didn't hear anything Storm."  
She said.  
Storm:"Our hearing is way better than yours."  
She said.  
I walked away from everyone and I went out to Route 1 to investigate what Storm heard.  
I closed my eyes and I turned into my favorite Shiny Pokemon Fennekin.  
I walked around and I saw the Go Rock Quad members surrounded by the Pokémon Vikavolt.  
I raced over to everyone and I growled angrily at the Pokemon.  
Clyde:"Oh my gosh!" "It's a Shiny Fennekin."  
He said.  
I used the Flamethrower Move on all eight Vikavolts and I sent them flying.  
Clyde:"Can you take us to the concert Fennekin?"  
He asked.  
I nodded my head yes and I wagged my tail.  
I raced off from all four band members and I turned back into a human.  
I walked around and I saw the band members looking for the Shiny Fennekin.  
Me:"I was the Shiny Fennekin everyone." "I got the Mew DNA from Zoe."  
I said.  
Me:"She's my Shiny Mew." "She's in my PC account." "Molayne manages it."  
I said.  
Clyde:"I believe you."  
He said.  
Garret:"You're a faller from the Real World."  
He said.  
It's 7:15 pm.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the mansion and we enjoyed the concert.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	18. We win the three Akala Island Trials and we win the Akala Island Grand Trial

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Thursday December the 12th 2024.  
I woke up and I got dressed.  
Blue Tank Top and Blue Casual Shorts.  
Blue Crew Socks and Blue Sporty Sneakers.  
Blue Horn-Rimmed Glasses and Blue Flower Barrette.  
Blue Shoulder Bag and Black Z-Power Ring.  
We ate our breakfast in the kitchen and we left the mansion.  
I found an Icium Z-Crystal on the ground and I added it to the collection.  
Laura,Brianna and Crystal got Icium Z-Crystals.  
Laura,Brianna and Crystal got Fairium Z-Crystals.  
I found a Steelium Z-Crystal on the ground and I added it to the collection.  
Brianna,Crystal and I got Steelium Z-Crystals.  
Brianna,Laura and I got Poisonium Z-Crystals.  
Crystal found a Electrium Z-Crystal on the ground and she added it to the collection.  
Brianna and I got Electrium Z-Crystals.  
We defeated all three of the Totem Pokémon and we got all three of the Z-Crystals.  
I had the Normalium Z-Crystal,the Fightium Z-Crystal,the Fairium Z-Crystal and the Bugnium Z-Crystal.  
Laura Healey had the Electrium Z-Crystal,the Normalium Z-Crystal,the Steelium Z-Crystal and the Bugnium Z-Crystal.  
Brianna Hisey had the Waterium Z-Crystal,the Normalium Z-Crystal,the Firium Z-Crystal and the Bugnium Z-Crystal.  
Crystal Miller had the Grassium Z-Crystal,the Normalium Z-Crystal,the Poisonium Z-Crystal and the Bugnium Z-Crystal.  
Laura,Brianna and Crystal got the Fightium Z-Crystals.  
Laura,Crystal and I got the Waterium Z-Crystals.  
Laura,Brianna and I got the Grassium Z-Crystals.  
Laura,Crystal and I got the Firium Z-Crystals.  
It's 10:30 am.  
Crystal Miller:"We're getting ready to take down the Kahuna Olivia."  
She said.  
The eleven Z-Crystals that I've gotten so far are Normalium,Fightium,Fairium,Bugnium,Icium,Steelium,Poisonium,Electrium,Waterium,Firium and Grassium.  
The eleven Z-Crystals that Laura Healey has gotten so far are Normalium,Fightium,Electrium,Steelium,Bugnium,Poisonium,Fairium,Icium,Waterium,Firium and Grassium.  
The Z-Crystals that Brianna Hisey has gotten so far are Normalium,Fightium,Firium,Icium,Bugnium,Fairium,Steelium,Poisonium,Electrium,Waterium and Grassium.  
The Z-Crystals that Crystal Miller has gotten so far are Normalium,Fightium,Grassium,Poisonium,Bugnium,Icium,Farium,Electrium,Steelium,Waternium and Firium.  
Me:"Eleven out of eighteen Z-Crystals obtained."  
I said.  
Crystal Miller:"Rocknium Z,Ghostium Z,Dragonium Z,Flynium Z,Darknium Z,Psychium Z and Groundium Z."  
She said.  
Me:"You're right."  
I said.  
We defeated Olivia the Kahuna and we got the Rocknium Z-Crystal.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the mansion and we're all ready for the Ula'ula Island Trials.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	19. The betrayal happens for Ash and he trades his twenty nine Tauros away

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Friday December the 13th 2024.  
I woke up and I got dressed.  
Pink Tank Top,Pink Casual Shorts,Pink Crew Socks and Pink Sporty Sneakers.  
Pink Horn-Rimmed Glasses,Pink Flower Barrette,Pink Shoulder Bag and Black Z-Power Ring.  
I picked up my purple backpack and I put it on my back.  
Me:"Ash we need to trade away your twenty nine extra Tauros."  
I said.  
Ash:"Megan I'll get stronger Pokémon for my Team."  
He said.  
Ash traded the twenty nine Tauros away and he got new Pokémon for the Team.  
Ash got all of his Pokémon sent over to Professor Kukui and he hung up on Samuel Oak.  
Nonshiny male Mega Cacturne,nonshiny female Victreebel,nonshiny male Mega Shiftry and nonshiny female Bellossom.  
Nonshiny female Jumpluff,nonshiny female Roserade,nonshiny male Tangrowth and nonshiny female Vileplume.  
Nonshiny female Mega Sunflora,nonshiny male Breloom,nonshiny male Kanto Region Exeggutor and nonshiny female Alolan Exeggutor.  
Shiny female Snubbull,Shiny female Alolan Vulpix,Shiny female Pachirisu Electra and Shiny female Kanto Region Vulpix.  
Shiny female Glaceon,Shiny female Vaporeon and Shiny female pregnant Leafeon.  
Shiny male Jolteon,Shiny male Espeon,Shiny male Umbreon and Shiny male Flareon.  
Shiny female Mudkip,Shiny female Torchic and Shiny female Piplup.  
Shiny female Chespin,Shiny female Fennekin and Shiny female Popplio Moana.  
Eighteen Shinies total.  
Ash:"Wow!" "I got nineteen Shiny Pokémon now!"  
He said.  
Me:"Ash let's have a Pokémon Battle." "I want to see Moana in action."  
I said.  
Me:"I won't lose to you at all." "I caught Victini."  
I said.  
Ash:"I accept your challenge Megan!"  
He said.  
Ash:"What?" "You caught Victini?" "That's so cool!"  
He said.  
Kiawe:"I'll be the referee."  
He said.  
Brock,Misty,May,Dawn,Iris,Cilan,Delia Ketchum and Professor Samuel Oak appeared out of nowhere then looked at Ash Ketchum angrily.  
Misty:"Ash we want you to quit training your Pokémon."  
She said.  
Brock:"You could become a Pokémon Doctor like me."  
He said.  
May:"You got us into trouble with the Legendary Pokémon and the two bad guy organizations."  
She said.  
Dawn:"You got us into trouble with the bad guy organization Team Galactic and the Legendary Pokémon."  
She said.  
Iris:"You're just a stupid kid who can't do anything right."  
She said.  
Cilan:"You had to win all eight Gym Badges and you had to stop Neo Team Plasma."  
He said.  
Dawn:"If you didn't come into our lifes then we would have become Top Coordinators." "Or A Class Connoisseur." "Just give up already!"  
She shouted angrily.  
Delia Ketchum:"They're right honey." "You need to give up."  
She said.  
Professor Samuel Oak:"Ash if you don't listen to all of us then we'll tell everyone in the world of Pokémon that your Pokémon get abused."  
He said.  
Ash:"No!" "I'm not going to quit my dream of being a Pokémon Master!" "I traded my twenty nine extra Tauros away today!"  
He shouted angrily.  
Professor Kukui:"Get away from my student right now!" "If you don't I'll call the police!" "Don't make me send out Incineroar."  
He said.  
Me:"Yes!" "I knew it!" "Professor Kukui you're the Masked Royal!"  
I said.  
Me:"You can't fool me!" "Your goatee gives it away."  
I said.  
Professor Kukui:"Megan you're right." "I'm the Masked Royal."  
He said.  
Ash:"Torracat get ready for a Pokémon Battle."  
He said.  
Me:"Ash I'm your partner."  
I said.  
Me:"Parisa front and center!"  
I shouted.  
Parisa popped out of her Luxury Ball and she growled angrily at the traitors.  
Iris:"Cilan let's destroy them."  
She said.  
Cilan:"Ok." "I'll be your partner Iris."  
He said.  
Cilan:"Go Crustle."  
He said.  
Iris:"Go Garchomp."  
She said.  
Me:"Parisa come back."  
I said.  
I called Parisa my Pokémon back and I sent my Lucario Laura out.  
I took away the Fightium-Z and I added the Icium-Z.  
Me:"Laura use your Ice Punch Move on Garchomp when it comes out!"  
I shouted.  
Ash:"Torracat use your Flame Charge Move on Crustle when it comes out!"  
He shouted.  
Garchomp popped out of his Pokeball and he looked around.  
Crustle popped out of his Pokeball and he looked around.  
Torracat used the Flame Charge Move on Crustle and he raised his Speed Stat.  
Laura my Lucario used her Ice Punch Move on Garchomp and she knocked him out with a Critical Hit.  
Iris:"Ugh!" "That was a Critical Hit!" "I hate Ice Type Moves!"  
She said.  
Laura my Lucario:"I won't show any mercy to you traitors!" "You're going to pay!"  
She shouted angrily.  
Me:"Laura good job!" "I'm so proud of you!"  
I said.  
Iris called her Pokémon back and she sent out Emolga.  
Me:"Laura use your Ice Punch Move again!"  
I shouted.  
Torracat let out a roar and he glowed brightly.  
Torracat evolved into Incineroar and he learned some new Moves.  
Me:"Wow!" "Torracat evolved!"  
I said.  
Me:"Ash he learned some new Moves!" "Use one!"  
I said.  
Ash:"Isaac use Darkest Lariat!"  
He shouted.  
Isaac:"You're going to pay for making my Trainer quit!" "He's a very good one!"  
He shouted angrily.  
Isaac used the Darkest Lariat Move on Crustle and he knocked him out.  
Me:"Ash we need to watch out for Stunfisk's Water Moves." "Isaac won't do very well against them."  
I said.  
Ash:"Isaac come back."  
He said.  
Ash called Isaac back and he sent his Rowlet out.  
Ash's Rowlet glowed brightly and he evolved into a Dartrix.  
Ash's Dartrix glowed brightly and he evolved into a Decidueye.  
Me:"Wow!" "A triple evolution!"  
I said.  
Ash:"Send out your next Pokémon Cilan."  
He said.  
Laura used the Ice Punch Move on Emolga and she knocked her out.  
Iris called her Pokémon back and she sent out Axew.  
Cilan called his Pokémon back and he sent out Pansage.  
Laura glowed brightly and she turned into her Trainer which is me.  
Me:"My Lucario has the same power that your Greninja has Ash." "So does my Shiny Greninja Gabriella."  
I said.  
Me:"Ash your Greninja is the twin brother of my Shiny Greninja." "She's the youngest out of those two."  
I said.  
Ash:"Megan I had no clue that my Greninja had a Shiny twin sister."  
He said.  
We defeated the traitors and we called the Pokémon back.  
Axew broke the Pokeball and he went over to Ash.  
Emolga,Dragonite and Excadrill did the same thing as Axew.  
Axew looked at Iris his old Trainer and he flipped her off because she betrayed Ash.  
Iris:"Cilan what did Axew just do to me with his middle claw?"  
She asked.  
Cilan:"Iris he gave you the finger." "He cursed at you."  
He said.  
Me:"Ash those Pokémon want to join your Team." "They want to travel with you."  
I said.  
Me:"That's what you get for being so mean to Ash."  
I said.  
All three of Cilan's Pokémon broke their Pokeballs with their paws and they walked over to Ash because they wanted to be with Iris's Pokémon.  
Me:"You should quit since your Pokémon left."  
I said.  
Iris's Garchomp broke his Pokeball and he walked over to Kiawe.  
Kiawe and Laura Healey laughed evilly at the two traitors that they defeated.  
Mimey,Dragonite and Pidgeot destroyed their Pokeballs with their hands/tail.  
Pidgeot went over to Lillie and Oak's Dragonite went over to Kiawe.  
Mimey walked over to Ash and he smiled at him.  
Wartortle went over to Lana and so did Piplup.  
Glaceon and Munchlax went over to Lillie.  
Swampert went over to Lana and Quilava went over to Kiawe.  
Venusaur went over to Mallow and Pachirisu went over to Sophocles.  
Beautifly,Buneary,Mamoswine,Croagunk,Blissey,Forretress,Crobat,Sudowoodo,Comfey and Togekiss went over to Ash.  
Starmie went over to Lana and Blaziken went over to Kiawe.  
Staryu,Corsola,Skitty,Azurill,Psyduck,Caserin,Goldeen,Horsea,Gyarados,Golem,Steelix and Politoed went over to Ash.  
We sent the traitors blasting off and the Pokémon were caught.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
Me:"Let's go eat some lunch."  
I said.  
Ash got a call from Molayne and he got one Shiny Eevee Pokémon Egg withdrawn from his account.  
Ash hatched his Shiny female Eevee and he nicknamed her Yosei.  
Ash:"Yosei welcome to the Team."  
He said.  
We ate lunch and we got Ash's Eevee to evolve into Sylveon.  
Ash:"Let's contact the police about this."  
He said.  
Me:"Ok." "Let's do that."  
I said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're in Lillie's mansion and we're fast asleep.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	20. We defeat the Team Flare scientists and we defeat the Team Flare Boss

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Saturday December the 14th 2024.  
I woke up and I got dressed in my navy blue Alolan outfit from Melemele Island.  
Ash woke up and he switched his Team.  
Nonshiny male Mega Gyarados,Nonshiny female Mega Lopunny,nonshiny male Crobat,nonshiny male Ludicolo,Shiny female Sylveon Yosei and nonshiny male Pikachu Dylan.  
Ash:"My released Pokémon came back." "I got my Beedrill back from Casey."  
He said.  
Ash's Pikachu Dylan evolved into a Kanto Region Raichu and he became a whole lot stronger.  
Dylan and Lopunny mated.  
Dylan and Lopunny gave Ash a Pokémon Egg.  
The Pokémon Egg glowed brightly and it shook rapidly three times.  
The Pokémon Egg broke open and two Shiny Pokémon are fast asleep on top of the pink blanket with both of their chocolate brown eyes closed.  
Pichu and Buneary.  
Me:"Dylan and Lopunny congratulations on the twins."  
I said.  
Me:"They're both girls."  
I said.  
Lopunny:"Buneary is Beatrice."  
She said.  
Dylan:"Pichu is Paige."  
He said.  
Beatrice opened up her chocolate brown eyes and she looked around.  
Paige opened up her chocolate brown eyes and she looked around.  
Beatrice and Paige saw their parents then smiled at them.  
Beatrice:"Mama!"  
She said.  
Paige:"Dada!"  
She said.  
Me:"Aww!" "That's so cute!"  
I said.  
Lillie:"They're so cute!"  
She said.  
Laura Healey,Brianna Hisey and Crystal Miller and I froze in fear.  
Me:"Lysandre is coming here to the Alola Region."  
I said.  
Ash:"Did they take over the Kalos Region?"  
He asked.  
Me:"No." "They didn't."  
I said.  
Me:"Squishy and Z2 are in the Melemele Meadow."  
I said.  
Me:"Tierno,Trevor,Shauna,Serena,Alain,Mairin,Aria,Miette and Sawyer will be here very soon."  
I said.  
Me:"Bonnie and Clemont too."  
I said.  
It's 7:45 am.  
Ash caught the twins in Luxury Balls and he let them out.  
Paige looked at her family and she glowed brightly.  
Paige evolved into a Pikachu and she became a whole lot stronger.  
Paige:"I don't want to evolve at all."  
She said.  
Paige learned some new Moves and she couldn't evolve into her final form because of them.  
Me:"Ash I saw a nonshiny Eevee outside last night."  
I said.  
Me:"It's the Partner Pokémon from that Let's Go Eevee Nintendo Switch game Ash."  
I said.  
Ash:"Was it a boy or a girl Megan?"  
He asked.  
Me:"It's a girl Ash."  
I said.  
Ash:"Megan I'll nickname her Amber."  
He said.  
Ash:"I'll let her stay out of the Pokeball."  
He said.  
Me:"I love it Ash." "My Shiny Kanto Region Ninetales won't mind that at all."  
I said.  
Eevee walked into the mansion and she looked around for a Trainer to capture her.  
Me:"That Pokémon is from an alternate Kanto Region." "She can't evolve at all." "It doesn't bother her at all."  
I said.  
Paige's new Partner Pokemon Moves are Double Kick,Detect,Zap Cannon,Submission,Pay Day,Curse and Take Down.  
Paige's other new Partner Pokemon Moves are Floaty Fall,Splishy Splash,Zippy Zap,Reflect,Rage and Skull Bash.  
Eevee's new Partner Pokémon Moves are Double Kick,Rage,Bide,Pay Day,Skull Bash,Buzzy Buzz and Sizzly Slide.  
Eevee's other new Partner Pokémon Moves are Bouncy Bubble,Baddy Bad,Glitzy Glow,Sappy Seed,Freezy Frost and Sparkly Swirl.  
Thirteen total new Moves for Paige and thirteen total new Moves for Eevee.  
Ash:"That really stinks Megan." "I'll love her forever." "She'll love being around Paige."  
He said.  
Me:"Beatrice too."  
I said.  
Ash:"Two Pokémon on my Team refuse to evolve."  
He said.  
Me:"You already got a Kanto Region Raichu." "You don't need another one."  
I said.  
Me:"Eevee is in the kitchen."  
I said.  
It's 7:55 am.  
Ash caught the nonshiny female Eevee and he nicknamed her Amber.  
Me:"All six of Ash's traitors will be arrested."  
I said.  
Ash:"My mom and Professor Samuel Oak will be arrested too."  
He said.  
Lillie:"Ash we won't let Samuel Oak tell everyone that lie about you." "We'll stay by your side forever."  
She said.  
Meanwhile over in Hau'oli City.  
Professor Samuel Oak:"Please help us to get all of Ash's Pokémon away from him." "He abuses all of them."  
He said.  
Professor Samuel Oak:"We told him to stop training them and he got really mad at us."  
He said.  
Delia Ketchum:"He hasn't listened to us at all!" "He has lost in every Pokémon League."  
She said.  
Officer Jenny and her police officers arrested all eight traitors because they saw Ash treating his Pokémon nicely.  
Officer Jenny:"You're under arrest for betraying Ash and for trying to take his Pokémon away from him."  
She said.  
Officer Jenny:"Your Pokémon left you."  
She said.  
Misty:"We're going to lose our Gym Leader positions."  
She said.  
Officer Jenny:"Yeah." "You're going to lose those Gym Leader positions."  
She said.  
Charles Goodshow arrived and he walked over to all three Gym Leaders.  
Charles Goodshow:"Cilan,Brock and Misty you're no longer Gym Leaders."  
He said.  
Charles:"Green Oak will take over the Cerulean City Gym and Platinum Berlitz's adopted child Xavier will take over for Cilan forever."  
He said.  
Charles Goodshow:"Giovanni is Ash's uncle and he has seven kids with his wife Crystal."  
He said.  
Charles Goodshow:"Milton,Gold,Diamond,Pearl,Platinum,White and Yvonne."  
He said.  
Charles Goodshow:"Norman's ex wife Carmen has three kids and they're the stepsiblings of his two kids." "Emerald,Ruby and Sapphire."  
He said.  
Charles Goodshow:"Blue Oak did have an ex wife named Yellow." "They had a little boy named Black." "He's the stepbrother of Gary."  
He said.  
Charles:"Milton's name used to be Silver." "He changed it."  
He said.  
Charles Goodshow:"Giovanni did adopt two fraternal twins." "The boy is Sun." "His sister is Moon."  
He said.  
It's 8:20 am.  
Meanwhile over at Lillie's mansion.  
Ash sent Beatrice,Ludicolo and Paige to the PC.  
Ash got Amber out and he put her on his Team.  
Dylan nonshiny male Raichu,nonshiny female Mega Lopunny and nonshiny male Mega Gyarados.  
Yosei Shiny female Sylveon,nonshiny male Crobat and Amber nonshiny female Partner Pokémon Eevee.  
Amber got on Ash's hat and she wagged her tail happily.  
Amber:"I'm ready to go."  
She said.  
Ash:"Let's go set up a road block at the Melemele Meadow."  
He said.  
Ash's eleven friends arrived and so did his nine cousins.  
Ash looked at the nine teenagers and he scratched his head.  
Gold:"Hello cousin Ash!" "I'm Gold Harlow!"  
He said.  
White:"We're the kids of your uncle Giovanni." "He's the Boss of Team Rocket."  
She said.  
Ash:"I didn't know about you guys being my cousins until now."  
He said.  
Milton:"Dad doesn't know that we left the house." "Our mom does."  
He said.  
Milton:"I'll be nineteen on December the 24th." "So will Gold."  
He said.  
Gold:"We're fraternal twins."  
He said.  
Diamond:"Pearl,Platinum and I are eighteen year old triplets."  
He said.  
White:"The twins and I are twelve." "Sun and Moon."  
She said.  
Yvonne:"I'm fourteen years old."  
She said.  
Yvonne:"Xavier my friend is fourteen years old just like me."  
She said.  
White:"May and Max's triplet stepsiblings are fifteen." "Ruby,Sapphire and Emerald." "Two boys and one girl."  
She said.  
White:"Black Oak is twelve just like me." "He's the stepbrother for Gary."  
She said.  
Gold:"Yellow is Blue's ex wife." "Carmen is Norman's ex wife."  
He said.  
Ash:"Wow!" "Gary has a stepbrother!"  
He said.  
It's 8:35 am.  
Pearl:"Can I please pet your Eevee cousin Ash?"  
He asked.  
Ash:"Yes." "Pearl you can pet my Eevee." "She prefers to be called Amber." "I nicknamed her that."  
He said.  
Pearl:"Hello Amber." "I'm Pearl."  
He said.  
Amber:"Hello Pearl." "I'm Amber." "It's really nice to meet you."  
She said.  
Milton's Team consists of six nonshiny male Pokémon and three Mega Evolutions.  
Magnezone,Honchkrow,Mega Feraligatr,Mega Gengar,Mega Alakazam and Weavile.  
A nonshiny female Kingdra,a Shiny male Mega Gyarados and a nonshiny male Ursaring are in Milton's PC Box.  
Diamond's Team consists of six nonshiny male Pokémon and one Mega Evolution.  
Don Bastiodon,Tru Torterra,Lax Snorlax,Rio Mega Lucario,Kit Lickilicky and Moo Mamoswine.  
A nonshiny male Rotom and Reg a nonshiny male Regigigas are in Diamond's PC Box.  
Pearl's Team consists of six nonshiny male Pokémon and two Mega Evolutions.  
Chatler Mega Chatot,Zeller Floatzel,Digler Mega Dugtrio,Rayler Luxray,Tauler Tauros and Chimler Infernape.  
Pearl didn't catch a seventh Pokémon so his PC Box is empty and that's ok with him.  
Platinum's Team consists of five female nonshiny Pokémon and one nonshiny male Pokémon which is Rapidash.  
Mega Froslass,Empoleon,Pachirisu,Cherrim and Mega Lopunny.  
Platinum didn't catch a seventh Pokémon so her PC Box is empty and that's ok with her.  
Gold's Team consists of five nonshiny male Pokémon and one nonshiny female Pokémon which is Sunbo the Mega Sunflora.  
Tybo Mega Typhlosion,Togebo Togekiss,Polibo Mega Politoed,Aibo Ambipom and Subo Mega Sudowoodo.  
A nonshiny male Mantine and a nonshiny male Pichu Pibu are in Gold's PC Box.  
White's Team consists of five nonshiny female Pokémon and one nonshiny male Pokémon which is Solly the Mega Reuniclus.  
Amanda Serperior,Darlene Sawsbuck,Dorothy Mega Stunfisk,Gigi Emboar and Nancy Alomomola.  
White did capture Barbara the nonshiny female Vullaby and she boxed her after the Mandibuzz evolution happened.  
Yvonne's Team consists of a nonshiny male Froakie and a nonshiny female Fletchling.  
Yvonne didn't catch anymore Pokémon for her Team and she has an empty PC Box.  
Xavier's Team consists of Marisso a nonshiny male Quilladin and a nonshiny male Charmeleon.  
Xavier boxed his nonshiny female Kangaskhan and her baby because he's worried about their safety.  
Ruby's Team consists of five nonshiny female Pokémon and one nonshiny male Pokémon which is Mumu the Mega Swampert.  
Popo Castform,Kiki Delcatty,Rara Mega Gardevoir,Nana Mightyena and Feefee Mega Milotic.  
Ruby didn't release his nonshiny male Plusle and he boxed him for safety reasons.  
Sapphire's Team consists of five nonshiny male Pokémon and one nonshiny female Pokémon which is Chic the Mega Blaziken.  
Rono Mega Aggron,Phado Mega Donphan,Troppy Tropius,Kirly Mega Gallade and Lorry Wailord.  
A nonshiny female Minun and Rely a nonshiny male Relicanth are in Sapphire's PC Box.  
Emerald's Team consists of three nonshiny male Pokémon and three nonshiny female Pokémon.  
Mr.Mime,Mega Sceptile and Dusknoir.  
Snorlax,Mantine and Mega Sudowoodo.  
Emerald didn't catch a seventh Pokémon so his PC Box is empty and that's ok with him.  
Red's Team consists of six nonshiny male Pokémon and three Mega Evolutions.  
Pikachu Pika,Saur Mega Venusaur,Vee Espeon,Aero Mega Aerodactyl,Snor Snorlax and Gyara Mega Gyarados.  
A nonshiny male Mega Blastoise Blast,a nonshiny male Lapras Lap,a nonshiny male Kanto Sandslash Sand and a nonshiny male Mega Dugtrio Dig are in Red's PC Box.  
A nonshiny male Mega Charizard X Char,a nonshiny male Mega Poliwrath Poli,a nonshiny male Nidoking Nido and a nonshiny male Fearow Fear are also in Red's PC Box.  
Blue's Team consists of six nonshiny male Pokémon and five Mega Evolutions.  
Kanto Region Exeggutor,Mega Charizard Y,Mega Pidgeot,Mega Alakazam,Mega Aerodactyl and Mega Gyarados.  
A nonshiny male Gourgeist,a nonshiny male Arcanine,a nonshiny male Rhyperior,a nonshiny male Porygon-Z and a nonshiny male Kanto Region Ninetales are in Blue's PC Box.  
A nonshiny male Golduck,a nonshiny male Mega Heracross,a nonshiny male Machamp,a nonshiny female Mega Scizor and a nonshiny male Mega Tyranitar are also in Blue's PC Box.  
Black's Team consists of six nonshiny male Pokémon and he has no Pokémon inside of his PC Box which is ok with him.  
Reshiram,Bo Emboar,Tula Galvantula,Costa Carracosta,Brav Braviary and Musha Musharna.  
Yellow's Team consists of five nonshiny male Pokémon and one nonshiny female Pokémon which is Chuchu the Pikachu.  
Omny Omastar,Ratty Kanto Region Raticate,Gravvy Kanto Region Golem,Dody Dodrio and Kitty Butterfree.  
Yellow did capture a nonshiny male Horsea and she boxed him after he fully evolved into a Kingdra.  
Green's Team consists of four nonshiny female Pokémon and two nonshiny male Pokémon.  
Wigglytuff Jiggly,Nidoqueen Nido,Alolan Raichu,Vileplume,Ditty Ditto and Blasty Mega Blastoise.  
A nonshiny female Kanto Region Ninetales,a nonshiny female Clefable Clefy,a nonshiny female Victreebel and a nonshiny female Jigglypuff Ririri are in Green's PC Box.  
A nonshiny male Mega Gengar,a nonshiny female Mega Kangaskhan,a nonshiny female Kanto Region Persian and a nonshiny male Arcanine are also in Green's PC Box.  
A nonshiny female Mega Beedrill,a nonshiny male Granbull and a nonshiny female Mega Alakazam are in Green's PC Box as well.  
Sun's Team consists of two nonshiny male Pokémon and he has no Pokémon inside of his PC Box which is ok with him.  
Dollar Litten and Cent Alolan Meowth.  
Moon's Team consists of one nonshiny male Pokémon Devin the Rowlet and she has no Pokémon inside of the PC Box which is ok with her.  
It's 8:55 am.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 9:05 am.  
We're at the Melemele Meadow and we set up the roadblock.  
Sun and Moon are standing on the bridge.  
Ash and I are sitting on the soft ground.  
The Team Flare members arrived and they saw us.  
We defeated them and they got arrested.  
We high fived each other and we laughed.  
Ash:"We saved the Alola Region again."  
He said.  
Me:"Yes." "We did."  
I said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in Lillie's bedroom at the mansion and Ash's cousins are fast asleep in the spare bedroom.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	21. We finish the Trials and we finish the Grand Trials.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Sunday December the 15th 2024.  
I woke up and I got dressed in my black Alolan outfit from Melemele Island.  
It's 7:30 am.  
Crystal's Team from the Manga consists of four nonshiny male Pokémon and two nonshiny female Pokémon.  
Megaree Mega Meganium,Monlee Hitmonchan,Bonee Mega Marowak,Archy Arcanine,Chumee Jynx and Parasee Parasect.  
Crystal gave Sun her adopted son a nonshiny male Phanpy,a nonshiny male Hoothoot,a nonshiny female Nidoran and a nonshiny female Hoppip because she loves him.  
Sun's Team consists of four nonshiny male Pokémon and two nonshiny female Pokémon.  
Crystal gave Moon a nonshiny male Kanto Region Rattata,a nonshiny female Elekid and a nonshiny female Spinarak last night because she loves her.  
Crystal gave Moon a nonshiny female Kanto Region Geodude and a nonshiny female Pidgey last night because she loves her.  
Moon's Team consists of four nonshiny female Pokémon and two nonshiny male Pokémon.  
Crystal sent a nonshiny female Oddish to Moon's PC Box at 7:00 pm last night and she sent a nonshiny male Goldeen to Sun's PC Box at 8:00 pm.  
Crystal sent a nonshiny male Nidoran to Moon's PC Box at 9:00 pm last night and she sent a nonshiny female Kakuna to Sun's PC Box at 9:30 pm.  
Crystal's PC Box one has female nonshiny Pokémon in it because that's how she likes it and her second PC Box has nonshiny male Pokémon in it.  
In PC Box one a Pidgey,a Fearow,a Clefairy,a Sentret,a Qwilfish and a Yanma are on the top row.  
A Mr. Mime Mymee,a Drowzee,a Xatu Natee,a Corsola,a Shuckle and a Larvitar are in the second row.  
A Mega Politoed,a Phanpy,a Kanto Region Sandshrew,a Slugma,a Magby and a Seaking are in the third row.  
A Gastly,a Starmie,a Blissey,a Bellossom,a Caterpie and a Shedinja are in the fourth row.  
A Ledyba,a Kanto Region Raichu,a Mega Slowbro,a Mega Pidgeot,a Flaaffy and a Victreebel are in the fifth row.  
A Shiny Pineco,a Magikarp,a Noctowl and a Dunsparce are in the sixth row.  
In PC Box two a Rapidash,a Nidoran,a Mega Arbok,a Mega Metagross,a Mega Alakazam and a Slowking are on the top row.  
Me:"Today we're going to finish the last trials."  
I said.  
Lillie:"We wish you good luck!" "Those Trials are very hard."  
She said.  
Me:"I'm going to use my Alolan Pokémon for this."  
I said.  
I swapped out my Hoenn Team and I got my Alolan Team out.  
It's 7:55 am.  
Laura nonshiny female Mega Lucario,Darby Shiny female Decidueye and Jasmine nonshiny female Incineroar.  
Winter Shiny female Alolan Ninetales,Poppy Shiny female Primarina and Renee Shiny female Ribombee.  
Me:"These Trials will be very easy for us."  
I said.  
We left the mansion and we arrived at the Abandoned Thrifty Megamart.  
We defeated the Trial and we got the Ghost Type Z-Crystal.  
We defeated the Kahuna Nanu and we got the Dark Type Z-Crystal.  
We got the four other Z-Crystals and we defeated the Kahuna Hapu.  
Psychium Z,Flynium Z,Dragonium Z and Groundium Z.  
Hapu:"You can now enter the Pokémon League on Mount Lanakila."  
She said.  
We high fived and we laughed.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in Lillie's bedroom at the mansion and Ash's cousins are fast asleep in the spare bedroom.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	22. We meet everyone in Team Rocket and we learn about their disbandment

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Monday December the 16th 2024.  
I woke up and I got dressed in my beige Alolan outfit from Melemele Island.  
Me:"We haven't seen Team Rocket in a while."  
I said.  
Ash:"Hopefully they'll leave us alone."  
He said.  
Lillie:"They're so annoying!"  
She said.  
Me:"Yeah!" "They keep stealing Pokémon!"  
I said.  
Ash:"We have a day off from school."  
He said.  
Me:"I'll go train my Pokémon for the Elite Four Battles."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm not going to lose any of my Pokémon." "One of our friends is an Elite Four member." "It's Molayne."  
I said.  
Ash:"Wow!" "I didn't know about that until now!"  
He said.  
Me:"I'll come back at 11:30 am for lunch."  
I said.  
It's 7:30 am.  
I left the mansion with my backpack and I put the belt around my waist.  
Me:"I'll go to the Vast Poni Canyon." "The Pokémon aren't too strong."  
I said.  
Crystal Miller,Brianna Hisey and Laura Healey raced over to me.  
Brianna:"We're training for the Pokémon League with you."  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"We're going to win at the Alola Region Pokémon League." "We're not going to lose against the Champion."  
She said.  
Me:"Hau is the Champion." "Professor Kukui used to be one."  
I said.  
Crystal Miller:"What's his Team?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Decidueye,Vaporeon,Alolan Raichu,Noivern,Tauros and Crabominable."  
I said.  
Me:"His Komala is at the Pokémon Kahuna's house." "Hala is his grandpa who used to be in the Elite Four."  
I said.  
Brianna:"We already know that Hau's grandpa is the Kahuna."  
She said.  
Me:"Let's go to the Vast Poni Canyon for our training."  
I said.  
Me:"Crystal you need to catch some more Pokémon." "One on each route."  
I said.  
Crystal:"Ok." "Megan I'll catch two more Pokémon."  
She said.  
Me:"Kommo-o and Crabominable would be able to help you out."  
I said.  
Crystal:"I'll catch Jangmo-o and Crabrawler."  
She said.  
Me:"Let's be really careful." "Team Galactic is still up."  
I said.  
Brianna:"We'll take them down."  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"Let's go down to the beach later on."  
She said.  
Me:"Yeah!" "Let's do it!" "Alola is always warm."  
I said.  
It's 7:55 am.  
Me:"Zero deaths." "Eighteen Z-Crystals."  
I said.  
Meanwhile over on Alola Route 3 in the very tall grass.  
The Team Rocket helicopters landed and they got out.  
Crystal looked at her husband and she smiled.  
Crystal from the Manga is thirty six and Giovanni is forty six.  
Crystal from the Manga had her tubes tied at thirty five years old and she didn't have anymore kids.  
Crystal Manga:"The kids are at Lillie's mansion." "They told me last night."  
She said.  
Crystal Manga:"They told me that Ash got betrayed." "Delia is in jail."  
She said.  
Giovanni:"We're not going to steal Pokémon from the Trainers anymore." "We're going to return them."  
He said.  
Crystal Manga:"Professor Samuel Oak,Iris,Cilan,Misty,Brock,May and Dawn are in jail too."  
She said.  
Crystal Manga:"Our daughter's adopted son will join the brothers Chili and Cress." "Cilan,Misty and Brock lost their Gym Leader titles."  
She said.  
Giovanni:"Did my nephew Ash get some new Pokémon?"  
He asked.  
Crystal Manga:"Yes." "He did Giovanni." "One is an Eevee who can't evolve."  
She said.  
Crystal Manga:"It's the Partner Pokémon from that Nintendo Switch game." "Let's Go Eevee."  
She said.  
Crystal Manga:"It's a little girl." "Her nickname is Amber." "She rides on his head."  
She said.  
Giovanni:"Amber is a perfect name."  
He said.  
Pierce:"Amber is from an alternate Kanto Region."  
He said.  
Pierce:"I got that game on the Nintendo Switch." "My Eevee is a girl nicknamed Star."  
He said.  
Butch:"I love that nickname for your video game Eevee."  
He said.  
It's 8:10 am.  
Everyone left Alola Route 3 and they arrived out on Alola Route 1.  
Meanwhile over at Lillie's mansion.  
We left the front yard and we left the forest.  
We arrived out on Alola Route 1 and we saw everyone in Team Rocket.  
Everyone saw us and they gasped.  
Pierce raced over to us and he grabbed my hands.  
Pierce:"You're so beautiful."  
He said.  
Me:"Thank you."  
I said.  
Pierce:"You're welcome."  
He said.  
Giovanni:"We're done with stealing Pokémon from the Trainers." "We're returning them."  
He said.  
Pierce:"Our Boss is telling the truth."  
He said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
All nine of Ash's cousins and all of the Ex Team Rocket members are fast asleep in their base.  
We're fast asleep at the mansion and we're going to the Christmas party tomorrow.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	23. I get really sick with appendicitis at the Christmas party in the Team Rocket HQ Base and I get it removed

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Tuesday December the 17th 2024.  
I woke up and I got dressed in my Real World clothes for my friends.  
Me:"Yay!" "Eight more days until Christmas!"  
I said.  
Brianna Hisey:"I can't wait for the Christmas party at Team Rocket's Base."  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"There's going to be games like Bingo and karaoke."  
She said.  
Crystal Miller:"I love karaoke!"  
She said.  
Me:"Me too!"  
I said.  
Brianna Hisey:"You need to pick a partner for karaoke."  
She said.  
Me:"Pierce is my partner."  
I said.  
Me:"We're singing Bad To The Bone."  
I said.  
Me:"Or we could sing It's Your Love."  
I said.  
Brianna Hisey:"I like Bad To The Bone better."  
She said.  
Me:"Ok." "I'll sing Bad To The Bone with Pierce."  
I said.  
I did my hair and I brushed my teeth.  
Hobbes:"Everyone it's time for breakfast."  
He said.  
Everyone ate breakfast and I didn't.  
Me:"I'm not very hungry." "I'll eat later on at the party."  
I said.  
Brianna put her right hand on my forehead and she pulled it back quickly.  
Brianna Hisey:"You're a little warm."  
She said.  
Me:"Ugh!" "I don't want to be sick at the party."  
I said.  
Brianna Hisey:"If you don't feel good at this party then we'll go home." "Professor Kukui is at the school."  
She said.  
We left the mansion and we arrived at the Team Rocket Base.  
It's 8:10 am.  
Dr. Zager:"Hello everyone!"  
He said.  
Professor Sebastian:"We're going to play Bingo."  
He said.  
Me:"That's my favorite game!" "I'll go pick out a card."  
I said.  
I got my card from the table and I ignored the pain in my stomach.  
I sat down next to Pierce and I smiled at him.  
Pierce:"Hello miss." "I didn't get your name yesterday."  
He said.  
Me:"Hi Pierce." "I'm Megan Kendell."  
I said.  
Pierce:"I'm really happy to see you again."  
He said.  
Me:"Me too."  
I said.  
Me:"My card has the number seven on it." "I was born on October the 7th."  
I said.  
Pierce:"I was born on October the 28th 1994." "I'm thirty right now."  
He said.  
Me:"I don't know if I'm able to carry children." "I've got ovarian cysts."  
I said quietly.  
Pierce:"That's awful." "I've been looking for the perfect mate." "I want to be a dad."  
He said quietly.  
We played Bingo and four people won prizes.  
Butch,Hun,Attila and Cassidy.  
It's 8:45 am.  
I felt the pain in my stomach return and I got up from my seat to use the bathroom.  
I didn't make it very far and I blacked out.  
Pierce:"Megan wake up!"  
He shouted.  
Professor Sebastian and Dr. Zager raced over to me.  
Dr. Zager put his left hand on my forehead and he pulled it back quickly.  
Dr. Zager:"Ouch!" "Megan you're burning up with a fever!"  
He said.  
Professor Sebastian:"I could tell that she wasn't feeling well." "We're make her feel better again."  
He said.  
Dr. Zager and Professor Sebastian put me in a bed after putting me in a nightgown.  
Dr. Zager put an IV in my left arm and he put one pulse monitor on my left index finger.  
Dr. Zager put two heart monitor stickers on my chest and he put an oxygen mask on my face.  
Professor Sebastian took one vial of blood from me and he looked at it underneath a microscope inside of the first laboratory.  
Dr. Zager looked at my vitals and he frowned.  
It's 9:10 am.  
I woke up and I looked around.  
I saw Dr. Zager and I didn't know what had happened.  
Dr. Zager:"Where are you hurting at?"  
He asked.  
Me:"It's my stomach." "Lower right."  
I said.  
Dr. Zager:"You might have appendicitis young lady."  
He said.  
Me:"I thought that the pain was from my ovarian cysts."  
I said.  
Dr. Zager:"How long have you had those ovarian cysts for?"  
He asked.  
Me:"October the 26th 2013."  
I said.  
Dr. Zager:"When did your stomach start to hurt?"  
He asked.  
Me:"It started to hurt at 7:30 am."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm really sorry for ruining the party."  
I said.  
Dr. Zager:"It's still going on." "You didn't ruin it."  
He said.  
Me:"Pierce freaked out." "I heard him."  
I said.  
Dr. Zager:"He loves you." "He can't stop talking about your beautiful face."  
He said.  
Me:"I've got a crush on the Old Team Plasma King N Harmonia." "I haven't battled against him yet."  
I said.  
It's 9:20 am.  
Professor Sebastian walked into the room with an ultrasound machine and he walked over to me.  
Professor Sebastian:"Megan I'm going to check your appendix with this machine."  
He said.  
Professor Sebastian:"Your white blood cell count is really high which means that you're fighting an infection."  
He said.  
Me:"Do I need to have surgery if it's my appendix?"  
I asked.  
Dr. Zager:"Yes." "You do."  
He said.  
Dr. Zager:"If the appendix ruptures it could kill you."  
He said.  
Professor Sebastian checked my appendix and he found out that it's very inflamed.  
Professor Sebastian checked my two ovarian cysts and he found out that they're getting ready to rupture.  
Professor Sebastian:"You're getting that appendix removed today."  
He said.  
Professor Sebastian:"We'll remove those ovarian cysts too."  
He said.  
Dr. Zager:"I'll give you some pain medicine."  
He said.  
Dr. Zager gave me some Morphine and he gave me some Zofran.  
It's 9:40 am.  
I felt really sleepy and I yawned two times.  
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep.  
Two hours later.  
It's 11:40 am.  
I'm fast asleep in the recovery room and the two surgeries are done.  
Dr. Zager and Professor Sebastian are relaxing in their office.  
I woke up and I looked around.  
I saw two bags of blood on my IV and I looked at both of my incisions.  
Me:"Both of my ovarian cysts must have ruptured." "That's why I got two bags of blood."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm really tired." "I'm also very hungry."  
I said.  
I heard singing and I heard footsteps.  
It's 11:45 am.  
Pierce walked into the room and he walked over to me with the Butterfree doll.  
Pierce:"How are you feeling?"  
He asked.  
Me:"My stomach doesn't hurt anymore." "It was my appendix." "My ovarian cysts too."  
I said.  
Pierce:"You won at bingo." "I picked this toy out for you."  
He said.  
Pierce:"I won bingo too." "My prize is on the table."  
He said.  
Pierce:"I played for you."  
He said.  
Me:"I love you."  
I said.  
Pierce:"I love you too."  
He said.  
Me:"Let's do it." "Start a family when I'm better."  
I said.  
Pierce:"Ok." "I can't wait to become a father for the first time."  
He said.  
It's 11:50 am.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the spare bedroom in the base and we're going home tomorrow with our toys.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	24. I Battle against N Harmonia and I win

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Wednesday December the 18th 2024.  
I woke up and I got dressed in my brand new red Alolan outfit from Akala Island.  
At 8:00 pm last night Dr. Zager and Professor Sebastian fully healed me with a Chansey.  
Pierce looked at me and he smiled.  
Me:"Yay!" "Seven more days until Christmas."  
I said.  
Pierce:"Hopefully we'll be on the Nice list now since our disbandment."  
He said.  
Me:"Yeah!" "Hopefully you guys won't get any coal."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm going to change my Team for the N Harmonia Battle." "Then I'll be ready for my Battle."  
I said.  
Me:"Shiny Zekrom,Shiny Emboar,Shiny Samurott,Shiny Serperior,Shiny Mega Hydreigon and nonshiny Mega Lucario."  
I said.  
Me:"One male and five females."  
I said.  
Pierce:"That's a really good Team for you."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm not going to lose."  
I said.  
Me:"The Battle will be here." "In the training room."  
I said.  
Pierce:"I'll cheer you on."  
He said.  
Me:"That's what I need." "Someone cheering for me to win."  
I said.  
N Harmonia arrived on his Reshiram and he called her back.  
A Wild Level twenty five Shiny female Phanpy from the Reborn Region's Beryl Ward raced over to Laura Healey and she wagged her tail happily.  
A Wild Level twenty five Shiny female Growlithe from the Reborn Region's Jasper Ward raced over to Laura Healey and she wagged her tail happily.  
Laura Healey:"Welcome to the Team Daisy and Andrea."  
She said.  
Andrea:"I love my new nickname!" "It's very cute!"  
She said.  
Daisy:"Me too!"  
She said.  
A Wild Level thirty five Shiny female Noibat from the Kalos Region Pomace Mountain flew over to Laura Healey and she smiled at her.  
A Wild Level twenty eight Shiny female Larvitar from the Johto Region's Mount Silver raced over to Laura Healey and she smiled at her.  
Laura Healey:"Welcome to the Team Natasha and Tabitha."  
She said.  
Natasha:"I love my new nickname!" "It's really cute!"  
She said.  
Tabitha:"Me too!"  
She said.  
Laura Healey captured the four new Pokémon in empty Luxury Balls and she sent them to her PC Box.  
Laura Healey's Team consists of Storm,Rosie,Splash,Christine,Zuri and Sapphire.  
Shiny female Pikachu,Shiny female Bulbasaur and Shiny female Squirtle.  
Shiny female Charmander,Shiny female Zorua and Shiny female Oshawott.  
Laura Healey put Zuri in her PC Box and she pulled out Natasha.  
Laura Healey put Sapphire in her PC Box and she pulled out Tabitha.  
It's 8:10 am.  
N Harmonia walked into the base and he saw us.  
Me:"Hello N Harmonia." "The girl holding a Shaymin in her arms is Brianna Hisey." "She prefers to be called Bri."  
I said.  
N Harmonia:"It's very nice to meet you Brianna Hisey." "I'm N Harmonia."  
He said.  
Brianna Hisey:"Same here." "I've heard a lot about you from Megan."  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"I caught eighteen Pokémon." "I didn't evolve anything yet."  
She said.  
N Harmonia:"Megan do you have a Zekrom in your Team?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Yes." "N I do have a Zekrom in my Team."  
I said.  
N Harmonia and I got on our battlefield sides.  
Giovanni:"I installed a open roof in this training room so that Flying Type Pokémon can go outside." "I hope that your Pokémon will love it."  
He said.  
It's 8:15 am.  
I defeated N Harmonia and I got some more $.  
It's 8:25 am.  
Me:"Pierce let's go back to the Pokémon School in Alola." "Professor Kukui had to teach the other students since we didn't show up yesterday."  
I said.  
Me:"We wanted to attend the Christmas party." "We had a lot of fun."  
I said.  
Pierce:"Megan I would love to visit the Alola Region with you."  
He said.  
N Harmonia:"Are you two a couple?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Yes." "We're a couple."  
I said.  
N Harmonia:"The two of you make a perfect couple."  
He said.  
N Harmonia:"I can't wait to see your family someday."  
He said.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	25. Santa Claus appears at the Pokemon School and he gives the students a present

Me:"N we'll have another Pokémon Battle someday." "Bring your Winter Team with you." "Spring will arrive in March."  
I said.  
N Harmonia:"Ok." "Megan I'll battle against you with my Winter Team before March of next year."  
He said.  
Me:"That's your Team from the final fight in my video games." "I got two Pokémon White versions." "So that I can Shiny hunt."  
I said.  
Me:"You got lied to by your dad in those games." "He wanted to be the king." "In Real Life too." "He's a really bad man."  
I said.  
N Harmonia:"Yeah." "You're right."  
He said.  
We packed our stuff up and we said goodbye to our friends.  
It's 8:55 am.  
Professor Sebastian:"Pierce enjoy your new life with Megan."  
He said.  
Pierce:"Ok." "Professor Sebastian I'll enjoy my new life with Megan."  
He said.  
We left the Team Rocket Head Quarters Base and we arrived at the Pokémon School.  
Professor Kukui and Samson Oak raced over to us.  
Pierce:"Alola Professor Kukui and Samson Oak." "I'm Pierce Thompson and I used to be a Team Rocket Agent."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"It's very nice to meet you Pierce." "I hope that you'll love it here in the Alola Region."  
He said.  
Samson Oak:"What kind of Pokémon do you have Pierce?"  
He asked.  
Pierce:"Come on out Crobat,Loki and Raticate."  
He said.  
All three Pokémon came out of their Pokeballs and they looked at Pierce.  
Me:"Oh my gosh!" "You got a Houndoom on your Team!" "I got a Shiny female Houndoom in my PC."  
I said.  
Pierce:"I had to nickname my Houndoom." "Archer has one too."  
He said.  
Loki raced over to me and he looked up.  
Loki:"Hello Megan." "I'm Loki."  
He said.  
Me:"You got the Characteristic Mischievous." "Your Nature is Adamant."  
I said.  
Loki:"You're correct."  
He said.  
Pierce called his Pokémon back and he smiled at me.  
It's 9:20 am.  
Me:"I'm so excited for Christmas!"  
I said.  
We heard sleigh bells ring and we looked at each other.  
Me:"Santa Claus is here!"  
I said.  
We went into the school and we went into the classroom.  
We sat down at our seats and we looked at our teacher.  
Professor Kukui:"Megan I love that Butterfree doll."  
He said.  
Me:"Pierce got that for me yesterday Professor Kukui." "I was sick."  
I said.  
Pierce:"She had her appendix removed."  
He said.  
Me:"I also got my ovarian cysts removed."  
I said.  
Professor Kukui:"Yikes!" "That must have been really scary for you."  
He said.  
Me:"I was a little bit scared." "I'm going to take it easy for six weeks."  
I said.  
Pierce:"I played her bingo card while she was being examined by Professor Sebastian and Dr. Zager."  
He said.  
Pierce:"I played my card and I won as well."  
He said.  
Me:"Pierce you didn't show me your prize."  
I said.  
Pierce:"Megan I left it in my bedroom at the base." "It's a Persian doll."  
He said.  
It's 9:30 am.  
Santa Claus walked into the classroom and he put the bag down.  
Santa Claus:"Ho ho ho!" "Merry Christmas!"  
He said.  
Santa Claus:"Ash I gave your traitors at the jail coal." "They deserve it for hurting you."  
He said.  
Me:"What list did you put me on?"  
I asked.  
Santa Claus:"Nice." "You've been very helpful to your friends." "You treat your Pokémon nicely."  
He said.  
Santa Claus gave us our presents and he left.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep at the mansion and the boys are fast asleep at Professor Kukui's house.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	26. My dad comes into the World of Pokemon to find me and he tries to ground me from all of the electronics which are stuffed into one dark blue backpack

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Thursday December the 19th 2024.  
I woke up and I got dressed in my brand new orange Alolan outfit from Akala Island.  
Orange Ruffled Tank Top,Orange Flower Tiered Skirt,Orange Crew Socks and Orange Sporty Sneakers.  
Orange Horn-Rimmed Glasses,Orange Satin Bow Headband,Orange Ruffled Shoulder Bag and Black Z-Power Ring.  
Me:"Yay!" "Christmas Day is on next Tuesday!"  
I said.  
Ash's Starmie:"Megan I can't wait to see what you get."  
She said.  
Me:"Starmie I can't believe that Ash forgot you."  
I said.  
Ash's Starmie:"I wanted to visit my older sister." "She's with her new Trainer Luna."  
She said.  
Me:"I miss my step nieces and I miss my step nephew."  
I said.  
Lana:"What are their names?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Brynlee,Brystol,Karlie and Grey."  
I said.  
Lana:"Those names are so cute!" "I want to meet them!"  
She said.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Me:"That's what I want the most." "To see them again."  
I said.  
Lillie:"You can stay here on Christmas Eve."  
She said.  
Me:"We can have a big Christmas dinner on Monday night."  
I said.  
Lillie:"That's what my mom will do." "She doesn't have to work on Christmas."  
She said.  
Me:"That's awesome Lillie!" "My mom has to work on that day."  
I said.  
Me:"My mom Jennie Burlieson is a nurse."  
I said.  
Lillie:"Wow!" "Megan that's a great job for your mom."  
She said.  
Lana:"Nurses do get a lot of respect from other people."  
She said.  
Me:"That's true." "Everyone loves my mom."  
I said.  
It's 7:15 am.  
Meanwhile over in the Real World.  
My dad woke up in his house and he got dressed.  
My dad grabbed the gun and he put it in his left pants pocket.  
My dad grabbed the knife and he put it in his right pants pocket.  
My dad:"Megan you're grounded forever from your electronics and you're grounded forever from your friends!"  
He shouted angrily.  
My dad:"You're going to live with me and you're going to be my slave!"  
He shouted angrily.  
A portal appeared in my dad's bedroom and it sucked him inside.  
My dad reappeared out on Alola Route 3 and he got out of the portal.  
Meanwhile over at Lillie's mansion.  
I sensed my dad nearby with my Aura Power and I froze in fear.  
It's 7:20 am.  
Lillie:"Megan what's wrong?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Lillie my narcissistic dad is nearby."  
I said.  
Me:"He's trying to ground me from all of my electronic devices." "I got a restraining order on him." "He won't leave me alone!"  
I said.  
Me:"He got arrested twenty one times." "I got a Ring doorbell." "I live on my own."  
I said.  
Lillie:"He needs to leave you alone."  
She said.  
Me:"I'm a fully grown adult!" "I don't need him controlling my life!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Me:"I can do anything that makes me happy like playing my video games for a long time." "No more two hours."  
I said.  
Lillie:"Your dad is a jerk."  
She said.  
Me:"He only cares about himself."  
I said.  
Me:"He hates me so much."  
I said.  
It's 7:25 am.  
Me:"On November the 23rd 2018 he came into my bedroom." "He called me a fucking liar for breaking my two hour video game limit."  
I said.  
Me:"He slapped me on my right cheek." "Then he told me to turn every single electronic device off."  
I said.  
Me:"I started playing my games at 8:15 am." "The timer on my cell phone was set for 10:15 am."  
I said.  
Me:"My dad called me a fucking cunt and he called me a fucking slut." "He has also called me skank and whore." "I'm not any of those words!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Me:"Back on Friday December the 21st 2018 he called me a fucking cunt and he accused me of losing his three Christmas cards."  
I said.  
Me:"He hit me and he tried to ground me for something that I didn't do." "He had one hundred and fifty dollars worth of gift cards."  
I said.  
Lillie:"Let's go make a phone call to Officer Jenny." "She'll help us out."  
She said.  
It's 7:30 am.  
Lana:"He's on the Naughty list forever."  
She said.  
Me:"Yeah." "He's on the Real World Santa Claus's Naughty List forever."  
I said.  
Lillie:"Does he have a weapon?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Yes." "He does." "A gun."  
I said.  
Me:"He also has a knife."  
I said.  
Me:"He's going to kill my friends from the Real World!" "Then he's going to kill my Pokemon!"  
I said.  
It's 7:35 am.  
Lillie:"We won't let that happen at all."  
She said.  
Mallow:"Tsareena can use her Trop Kick Move or she can use the Stomp Move on him."  
She said.  
Me:"She's a really strong Pokémon."  
I said.  
Me:"She looks like a Taylor to me."  
I said.  
Tsareena:"I love that name." "It's really cute."  
She said.  
Me:"I got a Shiny Tsareena." "I named her Casey."  
I said.  
It's 7:40 am.  
Taylor:"What's her Ability?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Leaf Guard."  
I said.  
Taylor:"Mine is Queenly Majesty."  
She said.  
Mallow:"What does that do?"  
She asked.  
Lillie:"It stops Moves like Feint Attack or Quick Attack."  
She said.  
Me:"I love the Leaf Guard Ability." "It prevents the Pokémon from getting status problems in sunny weather."  
I said.  
Brianna Hisey:"I won't let him hurt you."  
She said.  
Me:"I'm so glad to have friends like you."  
I said.  
Laura Healey:"I'll never betray you." "I'll stay by your side forever."  
She said.  
Crystal Miller:"Let's stop that jerk before he murders someone."  
She said.  
Me:"We'll call the police and they'll deal with him."  
I said.  
It's 7:45 am.  
Me:"Monday is our last day of school."  
I said.  
Lillie:"Oh no!" "We're going to be late for school!"  
She said.  
We left the mansion and we arrived at the Pokémon School.  
It's 8:05 am.  
We raced into the school and we raced into the classroom.  
Professor Kukui and Samson Oak moved away from their guest who's hiding behind them.  
Faba:"Hello class." "I fixed that experiment."  
He said.  
Me:"Hello Faba!" "I'm Megan Kendell." "It's very nice to meet you."  
I said.  
Laura Healey:"Hi Faba!" "I'm Laura Healey." "It's very nice to meet you."  
She said.  
Brianna Hisey:"Hello Faba!" "I'm Brianna Hisey." "It's very nice to meet you."  
She said.  
Crystal Miller:"Hi Faba!" "I'm Crystal Miller." "It's very nice to meet you."  
She said.  
I sat down next to Pierce and I looked at him.  
Meanwhile over on Alola Route 3.  
My dad found a Level fifteen nonshiny male Hawlucha and he saw a Pokeball.  
My dad caught the Pokémon and he nicknamed him Rocky.  
My dad found a Wild Level fifteen nonshiny male Machop and he found a Great Ball.  
My dad caught the Pokémon and he nicknamed him Maverick.  
My dad left Alola Route 3 and he arrived out on Alola Route 1.  
Meanwhile over at the Pokémon Anime School.  
It's 8:15 am.  
Faba:"It's really nice to meet all four of you."  
He said.  
Pierce:"Faba you forgot about me." "I'm new here."  
He said.  
Me:"This is my boyfriend Pierce Thompson."  
I said.  
Faba:"Lusamine wanted me to show off the experiment again." "We fixed it up."  
He said.  
Faba turned the machine on and he shrunk the blackboard.  
Ash:"Wow!" "It works." "We got a tiny blackboard!"  
He said.  
I sensed my dad nearby with my Aura Power and I froze in fear.  
Pierce:"What's wrong Megan?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Pierce my dad is out on Alola Route 1."  
I said.  
Lillie:"He's trying to ground Megan forever."  
She said.  
Me:"From all of my electronic devices and from all of my friends."  
I said.  
Lillie:"He's a narcissistic person."  
She said.  
Me:"He only cares about himself." "He hates me."  
I said.  
Pierce:"I won't let that happen to you."  
He said.  
Pierce:"If he lays one hand on you I'll crush him."  
He said.  
It's 8:20 am.  
Meanwhile over on Alola Route 1.  
My dad walked into the forest and he arrived at the Pokémon Anime School.  
Meanwhile inside of Professor Kukui's classroom.  
I got up from my seat and I looked at my friends.  
I ran into the closet to hide and I closed the door.  
I took my belt off and I put it in my purple backpack's front pouch.  
Me:"I won't let him kill you girls."  
I said.  
Me:"I need to switch my Team."  
I said.  
I sent all five of my Unova Region Pokémon to the PC and I took five of my Delta Pokémon out of the PC.  
Laura nonshiny female Mega Lucario,Parisa Shiny female Delta Plusle and Dakota Shiny female Delta Liepard.  
Tadashi Shiny male Delta Noivern,James Shiny male Delta Weezing and Icee Shiny female Delta Minun.  
Me:"Now I'm ready for a Pokémon Battle."  
I said.  
Me:"It's going to be an Inverse Battle."  
I said.  
Me:"Super effective Moves won't be very effective."  
I said.  
Me:"Not very effective Moves will be super effective."  
I said.  
It's 8:35 am.  
I pulled my Pokedex out and I put my Inverse Battle up.  
Me:"From now on I'll be doing Inverse Battles." "It's a whole lot easier for me."  
I said.  
Dexter:"That's a really good idea!"  
He said.  
I put my Pokedex away and I zipped my backpack up.  
Lillie:"I'll go take a look outside real quick."  
She said.  
Lillie went outside with her nonshiny female Alolan Vulpix Snowy and she saw my dad.  
My dad saw Lillie and he grabbed his Great Ball.  
Lillie and Snowy raced into the classroom together.  
Lillie:"I just saw a strange looking guy!"  
She said.  
Snowy:"I saw a gun in his left pants pocket!"  
She said.  
Lillie:"He has brown eyes and his hair is gray."  
She said.  
Me:"That's my dad!" "He's going to ground me forever from my electronic devices!" "Friends too!"  
I said.  
Ash:"Put this place on lockdown!"  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"Everyone let's go into the Ultra Guardian's room." "We'll be a whole lot safer in there."  
He said.  
Faba got the blackboard back to normal and he shut the machine off.  
We got into the Ultra Guardian room to hide and we put the entire school on lockdown.  
My dad broke a window and he got into the school.  
It's 8:50 am.  
Pierce:"Megan get on the Ride Dragonair." "I'll follow behind on the Ride Garchomp."  
He said.  
Laura,Brianna,Crystal,Pierce and I are in our brand new Ultra Guardian outfits.  
Ash has a dark blue one and Kiawe has a dark red one.  
Mallow has a light green one and Lana has a light blue one.  
Lillie has a light pink one and Sophocles has a orange one.  
My outfit is dark green and Laura has a dark pink outfit.  
Brianna has a purple outfit and Crystal has a yellow outfit.  
Pierce has a black outfit and it used to be Gladion's.  
Girls in the group:Lillie,Lana,Mallow,Crystal Miller,Brianna Hisey,Laura Healey and me.  
Boys in the group:Ash,Kiawe,Sophocles and Pierce.  
I got on the Ride Pokémon and I left the area.  
Pierce got on the Ride Pokémon and he left the area.  
We left the school and we went to the police station.  
Pierce and I went inside.  
Officer Jenny saw me and she gasped.  
Me:"My dad is at the Pokémon School." "He's going to murder my three friends from the Real World."  
I said.  
Me:"Then he's going to ground me forever from my electronic devices."  
I said.  
Me:"I left them in Lillie's mansion."  
I said.  
Pierce:"He's a narcissistic person."  
He said.  
Me:"He only cares about himself." "He hates me."  
I said.  
Officer Jenny:"What weapons are in his pocket?"  
She asked.  
Me:"A gun and a knife."  
I said.  
It's 9:05 am.  
Pierce got into his swimsuit and I got into my swimsuit.  
I put my clothes in the bag and I put the bag in my backpack.  
Me:"I'll distract him." "Then you guys can cuff him."  
I said.  
We left the police station and we arrived at the Pokémon School.  
My backpack is at the police station and my Pokémon are safe in their Luxury Balls.  
The police arrested my dad and they took his weapons.  
They charged him with four counts of attempted murder and they charged him with one count of criminal mischief.  
I landed in front of my dad and I flipped him off with both of my middle fingers.  
Me:"That's what you get jerk!" "I'm not your slave anymore!" "Burn in hell!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Me:"You broke the restraining order rules." "You're going to die for this!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Me:"Trying to kill my friends got you arrested!" "Not to mention grounding me forever!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep at the mansion and the boys are fast asleep at Professor Kukui's house.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	27. Pierce buys me a ring to wear and he proposes to me

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Friday December the 20th 2024.  
I woke up and I got dressed in my brand new yellow Alolan outfit from Akala Island.  
Me:"I love Pierce so much!" "I want to marry him!"  
I said.  
Lillie:"I love weddings!"  
She said.  
Mallow:"School is cancelled today because of what had happened yesterday."  
She said.  
Me:"I hope that my dad gets the death penalty."  
I said.  
Me:"On the 27th we have to testify against him."  
I said.  
Me:"He'll never be able to bother me again."  
I said.  
Mallow:"He'll escape if you don't get the death penalty on him."  
She said.  
It's 7:10 am.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
Meanwhile over at Professor Kukui's house.  
Pierce woke up and he got dressed.  
Pierce:"Boys come over here please." "I need some help with one present for my girlfriend."  
He said.  
Samson Oak,Professor Kukui,Ash,Sophocles and Kiawe walked over to Pierce.  
Pierce:"I want to marry Megan." "I need some help with a ring."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"We'll help you out."  
He said.  
It's 8:15 am.  
One hour later.  
It's 9:15 am.  
Pierce got the wedding ring and the boys showed up at Lillie's mansion.  
Meanwhile inside of the mansion's party room.  
We finished decorating and we sat down.  
Me:"Phew!" "That was really hard work!"  
I said.  
We heard the doorbell ring and we got up from the floor.  
We left the party room and we went into the front lobby to see who popped in for a visit.  
Me:"It's my boyfriend Pierce!"  
I said.  
It's 9:25 am.  
Lillie opened the door and she let everyone into her mansion.  
Pierce got on his knees and he opened his box.  
Pierce:"Megan will you marry me?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Yes!" "Pierce I'll marry you!"  
I said.  
Mallow:"Yay!" "We're going to another wedding!"  
She said.  
Lillie:"I'm so happy for you two!"  
She said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the mansion and we're ready for the party in three days.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	28. We have our Christmas party and we open up one gift

Four days later.  
It's 9:00 am on Tuesday December the 24th 2024.  
I woke up and I got dressed in my brand new green Alolan outfit from Akala Island.  
Me:"Lillie I want to battle against your mom."  
I said.  
Lillie:"Ok." "I'll go tell her that Megan."  
She said.  
Lillie heard the doorbell ring and she went over to it with her nonshiny female Alolan Vulpix Snowy.  
Lillie saw her mom and she opened the door.  
Lillie:"Mom you got a battle to do."  
She said.  
Lusamine:"Who's the challenger Lillie?"  
She asked.  
I walked over to Lusamine and I smiled at her.  
Me:"Alola Lusamine!" "I'm Megan Kendell!"  
I said.  
Lusamine:"Oh my gosh!" "You're from the Real World!"  
She said.  
Me:"Did Faba tell you about us?"  
I asked.  
Lusamine:"Yes." "He did Megan."  
She said.  
Me:"I'm your opponent."  
I said.  
Lusamine:"I accept your challenge Megan."  
She said.  
Me:"I'm doing an Inverse Battle." "I like that style better."  
I said.  
Lusamine:"I've never had an Inverse Battle before."  
She said.  
Me:"Super effective Moves won't be very effective."  
I said.  
Me:"Not very effective Moves will be super effective."  
I said.  
Mallow:"Megan I'll be the referee."  
She said.  
Me:"Ok." "Mallow you're our referee."  
I said.  
It's 9:20 am.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 9:30 am.  
I defeated Lusamine and I got some more $.  
Lusamine:"Aww man!" "I lost!" "That was a really good battle!"  
She said.  
Me:"I trained my Pokémon up to Level one hundred twenty."  
I said.  
Me:"That's from the Torren Region."  
I said.  
Me:"The Aroma Region has that." "So does the Vesryn Region."  
I said.  
Lusamine:"I've never heard about those Regions before." "I want to visit them."  
She said.  
After dinner.  
It's 7:30 pm.  
We played games and we sang songs.  
We opened one gift and we left everything else alone.  
Me:"I love my new waterproof camera!"  
I said.  
Brianna Hisey:"I bought that for you."  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"We know that you love to take pictures."  
She said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep and we're waiting for Santa Claus to arrive.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	29. We open our Christmas presents and we plan our wedding date

The next day.  
It's 8:00 am on Wednesday December the 25th 2024.  
I woke up and I got dressed in my brand new blue Alolan outfit from Akala Island.  
I went to the Pokémon Center to get my gifts for my friends and I got them from Evergrande City's Nurse Joy.  
I brought the gifts back and I put them underneath Lillie's tree.  
Lillie came into the room and she saw the new present pile.  
It's 8:20 am.  
Lillie:"Megan who did you get those gifts for?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Lillie they're for Crystal,Brianna and Laura."  
I said.  
Me:"I got my Pokémon presents too."  
I said.  
Lillie:"Aww!" "That's so nice of you to do!"  
She said.  
Everyone woke up and they got dressed.  
Hobbes made breakfast in the kitchen and he rang the bell.  
We entered the kitchen and we sat down at the table.  
It's 8:40 am.  
Me:"I'm so excited!"  
I said.  
Lusamine:"Me too!"  
She said.  
Gladion:"Megan I want to battle against you."  
He said.  
Hau:"Me too!"  
He said.  
Me:"Ok!" "I accept your challenge boys."  
I said.  
Me:"We'll do it at 1:00 pm."  
I said.  
Me:"Zero deaths in the Nuzlocke." "Eighteen Z-Crystals obtained."  
I said.  
Me:"Eight Hoenn Region Gym Badges obtained."  
I said.  
Hau:"Megan who's your favorite Hoenn Region Gym Leader?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Hau I like the Psychic Type Gym Leaders Tate and Liza in Hoenn." "Tate has Solrock and Liza has Lunatone."  
I said.  
Hau:"I've heard about those two!" "Their parents run a space center."  
He said.  
Me:"We haven't decided our wedding day."  
I said.  
Pierce:"It'll be next year in January after the New Year."  
He said.  
Me:"Let's do it on the 17th of next year."  
I said.  
Pierce:"Ok!" "We'll do that!"  
He said.  
It's 8:50 am.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 9:10 am.  
Me:"I'm stuffed!"  
I said.  
I left six of the presents for my Team and I sent all of them to my PC.  
All of my Pokémon in the PC opened their presents and all of them cheered happily.  
Me:"Come on out everyone!"  
I said.  
All six of my Pokémon popped out of their Luxury Balls on my belt and they looked at us.  
Me:"I got all of you a gift." "It's a surprise." "I'll help James open his."  
I said.  
I opened up my Shiny Delta Weezing's present and I wrapped it around his waist with my hands.  
Me:"That's an Expert Belt."  
I said.  
Laura my Lucario opened up her present and she saw a Mega Stone in the necklace.  
Laura my Lucario:"Yay!" "I can Mega Evolve now!"  
She said.  
All four of my other Pokémon opened their gifts and they saw an Expert Belt.  
Parisa:"I got an Expert Belt!"  
She said.  
Icee:"I love my present!"  
She said.  
Tadashi:"Me too!"  
He said.  
It's 9:20 am.  
Dakota:"You're a great Trainer Megan!" "I'll stay with you forever."  
She said.  
Me:"I'm doing Inverse Battles forever." "It's much easier for me."  
I said.  
Ash:"Super effective Moves won't be very effective." "Not very effective Moves will be super effective."  
He said.  
Dakota:"That's a really cool way to battle."  
She said.  
Laura Healey opened her three huge presents and she got the nine other Shiny Starter Pokémon.  
Froakie,Chespin and Fennekin.  
Turtwig,Chimchar and Piplup.  
Rowlet,Litten and Popplio.  
Laura Healey saw a Shiny Togepi Pokémon Egg next to her Piplup and she picked it up.  
The Shiny Togepi Pokémon Egg glowed brightly and it shook rapidly three times.  
The Shiny Togepi Pokémon Egg broke open and a Level one female is fast asleep with both of her chocolate brown eyes closed.  
It's 9:25 am.  
Togepi opened up both of her chocolate brown eyes and she looked around.  
Togepi looked at Laura Healey her new Trainer and she smiled.  
Togepi:"Mama!"  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"Welcome to the Team Tori."  
She said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the mansion and the trial is in two days.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	30. We get all ten Unova Badges and I lose my first Pokemon

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Thursday December the 26th 2024.  
I woke up and I got dressed in my brand new blue Alolan outfit from Akala Island.  
Me:"Let's go take on the Unova League today."  
I said.  
I switched my five Delta Pokémon out and I got my five Unova Pokémon out.  
Laura nonshiny female Mega Lucario,Madoka Shiny female Emolga and Denise Shiny female Mega Hydreigon.  
Mia Shiny female Serperior,Elena Shiny female Emboar and Whitney Shiny female Samurott.  
I got Lani out and I registered her as a Partner Pokémon due to her blindness.  
Me:"A Pokémon Ranger needs a Partner Pokémon."  
I said.  
Lani:"That's true." "You want to be a Pokémon Ranger." "That's a really good job."  
She said.  
Me:"I can multitask as a Trainer and a Ranger."  
I said.  
Lani:"I'll try to stay alive for you." "I don't want to see my friends die."  
She said.  
Me:"Sacrifices will be made in the Nuzlocke."  
I said.  
I switched Denise out and I got Eileen.  
Me:"The Poison Type Gym won't be too hard in Inverse Mode."  
I said.  
Me:"Lani I had to use Eileen against Lenora." "She'll land some hits from her Shadow Ball Move."  
I said.  
Me:"That's why I switched out Denise." "Eileen needs a chance to shine."  
I said.  
It's 7:30 am.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 8:00 am.  
We left the mansion and we arrived at Nuvema Town in the Unova Region.  
Me:"We're in Nuvema Town." "Striaton City is past Accumula Town."  
I said.  
We left Nuvema Town and we arrived in Accumula Town.  
We left Accumula Town and we arrived in Striaton City.  
It's 8:25 am.  
We entered the Gym and we saw the new Gym Leader.  
Chili:"Hello girls." "I'm Chili."  
He said.  
Cress:"Hi girls." "I'm Cress."  
He said.  
Xavier:"Hello fallers from the Real World." "I'm Xavier."  
He said.  
Me:"Cilan's Pokémon went over to Ash."  
I said.  
Chili:"We won't betray Ash." "He's our friend!"  
He said.  
Cress:"We're really mad at our little brother."  
He said.  
Me:"Ash got twenty nine new Pokémon from trading away his extra Tauros."  
I said.  
Brianna Hisey:"He hatched a Shiny female Eevee."  
She said.  
Me:"Ash nicknamed her Yosei and she evolved into a Sylveon."  
I said.  
Brianna Hisey:"That means fairy in Japanese."  
She said.  
It's 8:30 am.  
Me:"We challenge you a Gym Battle!" "1 on 1 Single."  
I said.  
Chili:"We accept your challenge girls."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm up first."  
I said.  
Chili got in the right side box and I got in the left side box.  
Me:"This is an Inverse Battle." "The Moves that your Pokémon will use won't do anything to mine." "Her not very effective Moves will be super effective."  
I said.  
Chili:"I've never heard of that before."  
He said.  
Me:"Mia front and center!"  
I shouted.  
Chili:"Come on out Pansear!"  
He said.  
Mia popped out of her Luxury Ball and she smiled at me.  
Pansear popped out of his Pokeball and he smiled at Chili.  
Me:"Mia use your Leaf Blade Move!"  
I shouted.  
Chili:"Pansear use your Dig Move!"  
He shouted.  
Mia used her Leaf Blade Move on Pansear and she knocked him out with a Critical Hit.  
Chili:"Aww man!" "I lost!"  
He said.  
Me:"Mia come back."  
I said.  
I called Mia back and I did a happy dance.  
Brianna Hisey:"Wow!" "That was so awesome!"  
She said.  
It's 8:40 am.  
Chili and Cress swapped places.  
Me:"Elena front and center!"  
I shouted.  
Cress:"Come on out Panpour!"  
He said.  
Elena popped out of her Luxury Ball and she smiled at me.  
Panpour popped out of his Pokeball and he smiled at Cress.  
Me:"Elena use your Flamethrower Move!"  
I shouted.  
Cress:"Panpour use your Iron Tail Move!"  
He shouted.  
Elena used her Flamethrower Move on Panpour and she knocked him out with a Critical Hit.  
Cress:"Darn it!" "I lost!" "That Emboar is very strong."  
He said.  
Me:"Two down." "One more to go."  
I said.  
I called Elena back and I did another happy dance.  
It's 8:45 am.  
Xavier and Cress swapped places.  
Xavier:"It's my turn." "Marisso won't go down that easily."  
He said.  
Me:"Whitney front and center!"  
I shouted.  
Xavier:"Marisso come on out!"  
He said.  
Whitney popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked around.  
Marisso popped out of his Pokeball and he looked around.  
Me:"Whitney use your Hydro Pump Move!"  
I shouted.  
Xavier:"Marisso use your Rock Slide Move!"  
He shouted.  
Whitney used her Hydro Pump Move on Marisso and she knocked him out with a Critical Hit.  
Xavier:"Darn it!" "I lost!"  
He said.  
It's 8:50 am.  
Chili:"Here's your Gym Badge miss."  
He said.  
Me:"My name is Megan Kendell not miss."  
I said.  
Chili:"I love that name." "It's really cute."  
He said.  
Me:"Don't even think about it!" "I'm already taken." "My wedding is on January 17th next year."  
I said.  
Chili:"You can invite us."  
He said.  
Me:"Ok." "You three are on our invite list."  
I said.  
Xavier:"Ash's cousins told me about Pierce." "You're in love with him."  
He said.  
Me:"He's my fiancée." "We're going to have four kids." "Two boys." "Two girls."  
I said.  
Brianna Hisey:"Twins are common in Megan's family on her mom's side." "She's a twin."  
She said.  
Me:"My twin died." "I don't know if I've got a brother or sister."  
I said.  
Cress:"That's very sad." "I'm really happy that you got to live."  
He said.  
Xavier:"I can't wait to play with your four children."  
He said.  
It's 8:55 am.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We got eight Gym Badges and we've got two left.  
Marlon and Roxie.  
We defeated Marlon the Leader and we got the Wave Badge.  
Me:"Nine down." "One to go."  
I said.  
Me:"Let's go down to Virbank City."  
I said.  
We left Humilau City and we arrived in Virbank City.  
It's 12:45 pm.  
We entered Roxie's Gym and we saw Koffing spinning around.  
Roxie saw us and she stopped playing her guitar.  
Roxie:"Oh my gosh!" "You're fallers from the Real World!"  
She said.  
Billy Jo and Nicky saw us then gasped.  
Billy Jo:"Hello Megan,Crystal,Brianna and Laura." "Marlon called us and he told Roxie about the Nuzlocke."  
She said.  
Roxie:"Marlon did tell me about how you knocked out his Team with not very effective Moves Megan."  
She said.  
Me:"Roxie I'm doing an Inverse Battle."  
I said.  
Roxie:"I've never had one of those Battles before."  
She said.  
Me:"You're going to have one heck of a Battle against me."  
I said.  
Roxie:"You can use all six of your Pokémon and I'll use all three of my Pokémon."  
She said.  
Me:"Ok!" "I'll use everyone against you."  
I said.  
It's 12:50 pm.  
I got on the battlefield's left side and Roxie got on the battlefield's right side.  
Me:"Madoka front and center!"  
I shouted.  
Roxie:"Go Scolipede!"  
She said.  
Madoka popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked around.  
Scolipede popped out of her Pokeball and she looked around.  
Me:"Madoka use your Grass Knot Move on Scolipede!"  
I shouted.  
Roxie:"Scolipede use your Megahorn Move on Madoka!"  
She shouted.  
Madoka used the Grass Knot Move on Scolipede and she knocked her out.  
Roxie called her Scolipede back and she sent out Koffing.  
I called Madoka back and I sent Mia out.  
Me:"Mia use your Glare Move on Koffing!"  
I shouted.  
Mia used the Glare Move on Koffing and she paralyzed her.  
Me:"Mia use your Leaf Blade Move on Koffing!"  
I shouted.  
Mia used the Leaf Blade Move on Koffing and she knocked her out.  
Roxie called her Koffing back and she sent out Garbodor.  
It's 12:55 pm.  
Me:"Mia use your Glare Move on Garbodor!" "Don't let it hit you!"  
I shouted.  
Mia used the Glare Move on Garbodor and she paralyzed her.  
Me:"Mia use your Leer Move three times on Garbodor!"  
I shouted.  
Mia used the Leer Move three times on Garbodor and she lowered her Defense Stat.  
Me:"Mia come back!"  
I said.  
I called Mia back and I sent Eileen out.  
Me:"Eileen use your Curse Move on Garbodor!"  
I shouted.  
Eileen used the Curse Move on Garbodor and she cut her Hit Points in half.  
Me:"Eileen are you ok?"  
I asked.  
Eileen:"Yeah." "Megan I'm ok."  
She said.  
Garbodor used her Sludge Bomb Move and she sent it towards Eileen.  
Lani raced over to Eileen and she got in front of her.  
I called Eileen back and I tried to call Lani back but it didn't work.  
Lani got hit by Garbodor's Sludge Bomb Move and she crashed into the wall near Roxie who healed her Pokémon.  
I heard a very loud crack and I heard another very loud crack.  
Mia popped out of her Luxury Ball and she growled angrily at Garbodor.  
Me:"No!" "Lani get up!"  
I shouted.  
Brianna Hisey raced over to Lani and she checked her for a heartbeat.  
Brianna Hisey:"She's still alive Megan!" "Get her to the Pokémon Center right now!"  
She said.  
I called Lani back and I turned around.  
It's 1:05 pm.  
Mia used the Leaf Blade Move on Garbodor and she knocked her out.  
I called Mia back to the Luxury Ball and I left the Gym.  
I raced into the Pokémon Center and I raced over to the front desk.  
Me:"Nurse Joy my Shiny Liepard Lani got hurt really bad!" "Please save her!" "She got hit by a Sludge Bomb Move!"  
I said.  
Me:"She has a broken neck and she has a broken back."  
I said.  
Nurse Joy:"Megan I'll try my best to save her." "She might not recover from the injuries."  
She said.  
It's 1:10 pm.  
Nurse Joy took my Liepard from me and she went into the examination room behind her.  
I sat down on the couch and I put my backpack on the floor with my head down.  
I burst into tears and I waited for Nurse Joy to come out.  
My Pokémon came out of their Luxury Balls and they comforted me.  
My friends got their Gym Badges and they entered the Pokémon Center.  
It's 1:20 pm.  
Brianna Hisey:"Megan we're here for you."  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"Roxie felt really bad for you." "She's coming over here with your Gym Badge."  
She said.  
Crystal saw Nurse Joy come out with her head down and she knew that it wasn't good news.  
Nurse Joy:"Megan I'm really sorry for your loss." "Lani passed away from her injuries." "She's in heaven now."  
She said.  
Me:"She saved her friend Eileen from dying." "My Team needs to be healed."  
I said.  
Nurse Joy healed my Team and she let me call them back to their Luxury Balls.  
Me:"Let's go bury her at Mistralton Tower." "She's our guardian angel."  
I said.  
It's 1:30 pm.  
Roxie appeared in the Pokémon Center and she gave me her Toxic Badge.  
We left the Unova Region after burying Lani and we arrived at the Alola Region Anime Pokémon School.  
Ash and his friends saw me crying.  
Pierce:"Oh no!" "She lost her Shiny Liepard!"  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"Let's go cheer her up!" "She really needs it."  
He said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the mansion and we're ready for the trial.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	31. We win the Alola League and we're crowned the Champions

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Friday December the 27th 2024.  
I woke up and I got dressed in my brand new purple Alolan outfit from Akala Island.  
I switched my five Unova Pokémon out and I got my five Alolan Pokémon.  
Laura the nonshiny female Lucario,Darby the Shiny female Decidueye and Jasmine the nonshiny female Incineroar.  
Poppy the Shiny female Primarina,Winter the Shiny female Alolan Ninetales and Lilac the Shiny female Mimikyu.  
Ash knocked on my door and so did Pierce.  
Pierce:"Can I come in honey?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Yes." "You can honey."  
I said.  
Ash:"How are you feeling Megan?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Ash I'm feeling better now." "I miss her."  
I said.  
Pierce:"Losing a Pokémon can really hurt." "When I was a little boy my dad gave me a Level five nonshiny male Growlithe."  
He said.  
Pierce:"We had to put him down when I was fifteen years old." "He was my best friend."  
He said.  
Me:"That's awful!"  
I said.  
Ash:"The Elite Four members want to battle you." "Right here in the Alola Region."  
He said.  
Me:"Heck yeah!" "I've been waiting for this to happen!"  
I said.  
Pierce:"I'll be rooting for you to win."  
He said.  
Ash:"Me too!"  
He said.  
Laura Healey,Brianna Hisey and Crystal Miller raced over to me.  
Brianna Hisey:"You're up first."  
She said.  
Me:"Molayne's Steel Types will be crushed by my Fairy Types."  
I said.  
Brianna Hisey:"Inverse Battles are so cool!"  
She said.  
Me:"The trial date has been changed for Monday." "One day before New Year's Eve."  
I said.  
Laura Healey:"Yay!" "We're going to bring in 2025 soon."  
She said.  
Me:"Hau will try to take our title."  
I said.  
Laura Healey:"That's true."  
She said.  
Me:"I'll go for Olivia next after Molayne."  
I said.  
Me:"Kahili is third and Acerola is fourth."  
I said.  
Me:"My Mimikyu will do some massive damage to everyone."  
I said.  
Brianna Hisey:"I love Mimikyu!" "It's so cute!"  
She said.  
Me:"It's an awesome Pokémon!"  
I said.  
Lilac popped out of her Luxury Ball and she smiled at me.  
Me:"You can stay out cutie pie."  
I said.  
Lilac climbed onto my right shoulder and she put her tail onto my left hand.  
Me:"High five!"  
I said.  
Lilac and I high fived.  
Lilac:"I love you so much mama!"  
She said.  
Me:"I love you too sweetheart."  
I said.  
It's 7:20 am.  
We left the Professor's house and we arrived at the Pokémon League on Mount Lanakila.  
Laura Healey's Team.  
Storm Shiny female Alolan Raichu,Daphne Shiny female Decidueye and Isabella Shiny female Incineroar.  
Ariel Shiny female Primarina,Tabitha Shiny female Mega Tyranitar and Natasha Shiny female Noivern.  
Laura Healey's boxed Pokémon.  
Andrea Shiny female Growlithe,Tori Shiny female Togepi,Zuri Shiny female Zorua and Daisy Shiny female Phanpy.  
Shiny female Mega Blastoise Splash,Rosie Shiny female Mega Venusaur and Christine Shiny female Mega Charizard Y.  
Mia Shiny female Chikorita,Taylor Shiny female Cyndaquil and Quinn Shiny female Totodile.  
Holly Shiny female Treecko,Bailey Shiny female Torchic and Marsha Shiny female Mudkip.  
Trinity Shiny female Turtwig,Irene Shiny female Chimchar and Elizabeth Shiny female Piplup.  
Sabrina Shiny female Snivy,Emily Shiny female Tepig and Sapphire Shiny female Oshawott.  
Casey Shiny female Chespin,Delilah Shiny female Fennekin and Hinata Shiny female Froakie.  
Storm,Zuri,Splash,Rosie,Christine,Mia,Taylor,Quinn,Holly,Bailey,Marsha,Sabrina,Emily and Sapphire were caught in Chapter One.  
Tabitha,Daisy,Andrea and Natasha were caught in Chapter Twenty Four.  
Tori,Trinity,Irene,Elizabeth,Casey,Delilah,Hinata,Daphne,Isabella and Ariel were caught in Chapter Twenty Nine.  
Brianna Hisey's Team.  
Clover nonshiny female Shaymin,Marina Shiny female Vaporeon and Derek nonshiny male Drapion.  
Naomi nonshiny female Kanto Ninetales,Jasmine Shiny female Kanto Raichu and Allison nonshiny female Mega Alakazam.  
Brianna Hisey's boxed Pokémon.  
Iris Shiny female Mega Zoroark,Misty nonshiny female Primarina and Chloe Shiny female Chesnaught.  
Crystal Miller's Team.  
Belladonna Shiny female Mega Venusaur,Allison Shiny female Azumarill and Shiny female Mightyena.  
Shiny female Mega Charizard X,Chase Shiny male Crabominable and Kevin Shiny male Kommo-o.  
It's 7:40 am.  
Me:"Let's eat some breakfast first."  
I said.  
Twenty five minutes later.  
It's 8:05 am.  
We left the Pokémon Center with full stomachs and we entered the League building.  
Thirty five minutes later.  
It's 8:40 am.  
We defeated all four Elite Four members and we healed everyone up.  
I defeated Gozu the Ex Team Rocket member and I became the Champion.  
Laura Healey defeated the Kahuna's grandson Hau and she became the Champion.  
Brianna Hisey defeated the Ex Team Skull Boss Guzma and she became the Champion.  
Crystal Miller defeated the Ex Team Skull member Gladion and she became the Champion.  
It's 9:00 am.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
Gozu walked over to me and he sat down.  
Gozu:"I'm really impressed with your strong Pokémon."  
He said.  
I looked at Gozu and I blushed.  
Gozu:"I got you something." "Pierce told us about Lani's death."  
He said.  
I got a pendant from Gozu and I opened it up.  
I saw a picture of me with Lani and I smiled.  
Me:"Thank you Gozu!"  
I said.  
Gozu:"You're welcome Megan."  
He said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep at the mansion and we're ready for the trial.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	32. I win the trial and my dad loses to me.

Three days later.  
It's 7:00 am on Monday December the 30th 2024.  
I woke up in the spare bedroom and I couldn't find a nice outfit to wear later on at 9:30 am.  
Lillie:"I'll help you to find something really nice for your trial." "Follow me."  
She said.  
Lillie showed me the dresses that her mom wore whenever she went to a party and I picked out a green one.  
I tried the dress on and it fit perfectly.  
Lillie looked at me and she smiled.  
Lillie:"That dress matches your eyes."  
She said.  
Me:"Yeah." "It does."  
I said.  
It's 7:20 am.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 7:50 am.  
We're done with breakfast and we're dressed up nicely.  
Professor Kukui:"Megan we're going to adopt you." "You deserve a better life."  
He said.  
Professor Burnet:"You have three siblings that are almost nine months old."  
She said.  
Bethany,Betsy and Aiden Junior raced over to me.  
Bethany:"Hi big sister!" "I'm Bethany!"  
She said.  
Betsy:"Hello big sister!" "I'm Betsy."  
She said.  
Aiden Junior:"We're almost one year old."  
He said.  
Betsy:"Mama and papa told us about you!"  
She said.  
Bethany:"They told us about your Nuzlocke curse."  
She said.  
Aiden Junior:"I'm Aiden Junior."  
He said.  
Bethany:"We're really sorry about your loss." "Lani was a really good friend to you."  
She said.  
It's 7:55 am.  
Me:"She's our guardian angel." "Her sacrifice won't be in vain."  
I said.  
Aiden Junior:"Big sis I want to see you win in a Pokémon Battle!"  
He said.  
Me:"I'll use my Alolan Team against your dad Aiden Junior."  
I said.  
Professor Kukui:"I accept your challenge Megan."  
He said.  
Professor Burnet:"I'll be the referee."  
She said.  
Ash:"Let's get this battle over with before the trial."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"That's a great idea." "Pokémon Battle before the trial."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"Our friend can release her anger that she's feeling."  
He said.  
Me:"That's me." "I'm really mad at my Real World dad."  
I said.  
Pierce:"I'll help you out at the trial."  
He said.  
Me:"No." "I don't need any help."  
I said.  
It's 8:00 am.  
Me:"It's just me and my Real World friends."  
I said.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 8:15 am.  
I defeated Professor Kukui and I got some more $.  
One hour later.  
It's 9:15 am.  
We left the mansion and we arrived at the courthouse.  
It's 9:25 am.  
We went into the courtroom and we sat down on the chairs.  
I looked at the other table and I saw the traitors.  
Me:"You're going down jerks!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Misty:"We're really sorry!"  
She said.  
Me:"No!" "You're not!" "Liars!"  
I shouted angrily.  
The judge walked over to his desk and he sat down.  
Judge Jacob Anderson:"Megan's trial is first."  
He said.  
Judge Jacob Anderson:"Then Ash's trial."  
He said.  
It's 9:30 am.  
My dad walked into the room and he sat down on his chair.  
I testified against my dad and I sat down on my chair.  
My dad testified against me and he sat down on his chair.  
My Real World friends testified against my dad one at a time and they sat down on the chairs.  
It's 9:45 am.  
Judge Jacob Anderson:"Megan wins this trial and her dad loses."  
He said.  
Judge Jacob Anderson:"Megan lives forever and her dad will die on January 4th 2025."  
He said.  
Judge Jacob Anderson:"7:00 pm on Saturday."  
He said.  
Me:"You'll never treat me badly ever again." "You'll be dead."  
I said.  
Lillie:"People like you shouldn't exist."  
She said.  
Mallow:"You should have treated her nicer!" "It's no wonder why she hates your guts!"  
She said.  
May:"I agree with you guys."  
She said.  
It's 9:50 am.  
Ash testified against the traitors and he sat down on the chair.  
The traitors took turns testifying against Ash and they sat down.  
It's 10:20 am.  
Judge Jacob Anderson:"Ash wins the trial and the traitors lose."  
He said.  
Judge Jacob Anderson:"You can't raise a Pokémon ever again and you're on the blacklist forever."  
He said.  
Misty:"Ash please take care of my Togetic."  
She said.  
Ash:"Ok." "Misty I'll do it for you." "Lillie can capture her."  
He said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the mansion and we're ready to bring in the New Year tomorrow.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	33. We welcome the New Year and we say goodbye to the old one

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Tuesday December the 31st 2024.  
I woke up in the spare bedroom and I got dressed in my pink Alolan outfit from Akala Island in the third bathroom that my friend Lillie gave me.  
Lusamine walked over to the third bathroom door and she knocked on it with her right hand.  
Me:"Hang on for a second!" "I'm fixing my hair!"  
I said.  
Lusamine:"Do you need some help?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Yes!" "I would."  
I said.  
Lusamine helped me to fix my hair and she put the headband on my head to make me look cuter.  
Lusamine:"You need to get a haircut." "It's really long." "Hopefully they're open today."  
She said.  
Me:"I can't help it if my hair grows really fast!" "My dad is the one who takes me for a haircut."  
I said.  
Lusamine:"Megan you can show them how your hair is cut back home."  
She said.  
Me:"That's what I'm going to do Lusamine." "I like it really short." "Just like a boy."  
I said.  
It's 7:20 am.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:20 am.  
Lusamine and I came back from the hair salon.  
Everyone saw my new haircut and they gave me the thumbs up sign.  
Lusamine:"Go wash your hair." "Then you can put it back on."  
She said.  
I washed my hair and I combed it with my comb after it dried.  
It's 8:45 am.  
I walked out to the lobby and Lusamine gave me the Pink Satin Bow Headband.  
Aiden Junior:"You look really pretty today big sister!"  
He said.  
Me:"Little bro I need to look my best for tonight."  
I said.  
Bethany:"Pink is my favorite color."  
She said.  
Betsy:"Purple is my favorite color."  
She said.  
Aiden Junior:"Blue is my favorite color."  
He said.  
Professor Burnet:"I love that new haircut!" "It's really cute!"  
She said.  
Lillie:"Your hair was really long." "Now it's really short." "It suits you perfectly."  
She said.  
It's 8:50 am.  
Misty's Togetic and May's Manaphy appeared at the front door.  
Manaphy:"I want to join you papa!" "I don't like mama anymore because she hurt you!"  
He said.  
Manaphy:"Togetic hates her mom for what she did to you." "Your friend Lillie will capture her because she could use more Pokémon."  
He said.  
Ash:"Ok!" "Welcome to the Team Manaphy."  
He said.  
Lana:"Wow!" "You got a Legendary Pokémon!"  
She said.  
Lillie caught Togetic in a Premier Ball and she let her out.  
Ash caught Manaphy in a Dive Ball and he let him out.  
It's 8:55 am.  
Ash:"Manaphy I got some Pokémon from those traitors." "I also got twenty nine new ones from trading my extra Tauros away."  
He said.  
Ash:"Yosei was my thirtieth one from my Leafeon." "She's a Shiny Sylveon."  
He said.  
Ash:"My Leafeon was pregnant." "Now she isn't."  
He said.  
Mallow:"The traitors will get arrested if a Pokémon is found." "They're going back to their homes tomorrow."  
She said.  
Mallow:"Misty,Brock,May and Cilan are grounded forever."  
She said.  
Me:"It serves them right." "They hurt Ash's feelings."  
I said.  
Mallow:"No tv and no books." "No friends and no going outside."  
She said.  
Lana:"No drawings and no video games."  
She said.  
Me:"Those will be their six punishments."  
I said.  
Aiden Junior:"I'll crush those traitors someday!"  
He said.  
Me:"If they get a Pokémon we'll take it from them."  
I said.  
It's 9:00 am.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
I heard the phone ringing in the hallway and I answered it.  
I heard a baby crying and I heard someone humming a song.  
Guzma:"She's here!" "We had her last night at 9:30 pm!"  
He said.  
Guzma:"Please come meet her today." "She looks just like me."  
He said.  
Me:"Claire is here?" "That's awesome Guzma!"  
I said.  
I hung up on Guzma my friend and I raced over to my friends.  
Me:"Claire was born last night at 9:30 pm!" "Guzma called us!" "He wants us to meet her today!"  
I said.  
Professor Kukui:"Let's go get baby Claire a present."  
He said.  
Bethany:"Yay!" "We got a new friend to play with!"  
She said.  
Me:"I can't wait to have children."  
I said.  
Pierce:"How many should we have?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Four." "Two boys." "Two girls."  
I said.  
Pierce:"That's a perfect number for us."  
He said.  
It's 12:35 pm.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 12:45 pm.  
We left the mansion and we arrived at the Shady House.  
We went inside and we saw that everything is clean.  
I saw Plumeria sitting down in a chair and I saw a pink blanket.  
I walked over to Plumeria and I looked at baby Claire.  
Claire looked at me with her blue eyes and she smiled.  
Plumeria:"Guzma she's smiling at Megan!"  
She said.  
Guzma walked over to his wife Plumeria and he saw Claire smiling at me.  
Guzma:"Her eyes will change when she's two months old."  
He said.  
Guzma:"Let's see what color her eyes will be when she hits that mark." "Yellow or gray."  
He said.  
Plumeria:"We'll just have to wait and see."  
She said.  
It's 12:50 pm.  
One hour later.  
It's 1:50 pm.  
Guzma:"So do you like our house or not?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Yeah!" "We love it!" "You made it really clean."  
I said.  
Plumeria:"We did it for our baby's safety." "She'll be running around here at nine months old."  
She said.  
Me:"She's going to be a daddy's girl that's for sure."  
I said.  
Plumeria:"She has her daddy's hair."  
She said.  
Guzma:"She's our little princess." "We'll love her forever."  
He said.  
Jackson the Ex Team Skull Grunt flirted with me and he got hit on his head by Gracie.  
Gracie:"Jackson look at that ring on her left finger." "She's already taken idiot!"  
She said.  
It's 1:55 pm.  
Guzma:"We'll deal with him later on."  
He said.  
Plumeria:"I didn't catch your name at all Megan's fiancé."  
She said.  
Pierce:"I'm Pierce Thompson."  
He said.  
Plumeria:"You're an Ex Team Rocket member."  
She said.  
Pierce:"You're right about that."  
He said.  
Plumeria:"We're attending your wedding."  
She said.  
Pierce:"Ok." "All of you guys are invited to our wedding."  
He said.  
Claire looked at us and she kicked her legs.  
Me:"She's going to be a very active child." "Enroll her in gymnastics."  
I said.  
Plumeria:"That's a really good idea."  
She said.  
Guzma:"She wouldn't stop kicking her mom at night." "She woke her up."  
He said.  
Plumeria and Guzma laughed.  
It's 2:00 pm.  
We said goodbye to the Ex Team Skull members and we arrived at the mansion together.  
It's 2:10 pm.  
Me:"Laura Healey you're my Tag Team partner."  
I said.  
Me:"Ash and Pierce are our two opponents."  
I said.  
Laura Healey defeated my fiancé Pierce and I defeated Ash.  
Laura Healey and I high fived.  
It's 2:20 pm.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
Bethany,Betsy,Aiden Junior and I played on the swing set outside.  
All of my Pokémon are playing with a volleyball and they're taking turns.  
Lillie,Gladion and Lusamine are cleaning the dishes off for their dishwasher.  
Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet are watching me play with my siblings.  
Ash and his friends are playing a board game.  
It's 6:40 pm.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 6:50 pm.  
A Wild Level twenty five nonshiny female Seviper came out of nowhere and she went straight for my siblings with her mouth open.  
I got in front of them and I got hit by Seviper's Poison Fang Move.  
Lusamine and Faba healed me with some medicine.  
My Pokémon attacked the Seviper and they scared her off.  
My siblings raced into my room and they knocked me down out of pure happiness.  
It's 7:00 pm.  
Later that night.  
It's 11:55 pm.  
We watched the ball drop and we welcomed the New Year.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	34. My dad dies and I'm free from his abuse forever

Three days later.  
It's 7:00 am on Saturday January the 4th 2025.  
I woke up and I got dressed in my black Alolan outfit from Akala Island.  
It's 7:30 am.  
My mom and my dad knocked on the door.  
Professor Kukui:"How are you feeling honey?"  
He asked.  
Me:"I'm feeling great dad!"  
I said.  
Professor Burnet:"I'm so proud of you." "Our kids are alive because of your action."  
She said.  
Me:"That Seviper won't hurt my siblings ever again!"  
I said.  
Aiden Junior:"You saved my life big sister!"  
He said.  
Bethany:"Big sister needs an award!"  
She said.  
Betsy:"We need to tell everyone on the news about this!"  
She said.  
Professor Kukui:"We'll do that at lunch." "Tell Anna about your heroic action."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm ready to win the Kalos League!"  
I said.  
Professor Kukui:"Pokémon Hunter J,Lysandre and Cyrus are alive."  
He said.  
Me:"Those two are in jail forever."  
I said.  
It's 7:35 am.  
Ash:"Yeah!" "They're gone forever!"  
He said.  
Me:"Cyrus is the only one left to arrest."  
I said.  
Professor Burnet:"We'll be cheering for you to win."  
She said.  
Ash:"You're going to do great in the Kalos League."  
He said.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
Professor Kukui called Anna and he told her to come over.  
Anna arrived with her crew and she saw us four.  
It's 12:40 pm.  
Professor Burnet grabbed my right hand and she pulled me over to Anna.  
Professor Burnet:"Our babies were saved by their big sister."  
She said.  
Me:"A Wild Seviper was going straight for them." "I got in front of them."  
I said.  
Me:"I got hit in the left arm with a Poison Fang Move." "I don't remember what happened next." "I had blacked out."  
I said.  
Anna:"Wow!" "That's one awesome big sister!" "Risking her own life for those three."  
She said.  
Lusamine:"That was on New Year's Eve."  
She said.  
Lusamine:"Faba and I gave her the antidote."  
She said.  
Faba:"She's really lucky to be alive."  
He said.  
Professor Burnet:"We heard the kids crying."  
She said.  
Professor Kukui:"That's when we found Megan badly hurt."  
He said.  
It's 12:45 pm.  
Anna:"This girl deserves to be awarded for her bravery."  
She said.  
Six hours later.  
It's 6:45 pm.  
We got dressed in our nice clothes and we left our house.  
We arrived at the death house and we sat down on the chairs.  
It's 6:55 pm.  
Bethany,Betsy and Aiden Junior my siblings are at Hala's house.  
I saw my dad looking at me and I saw him looking at my friends next to me.  
My dad:"Megan I'm really sorry for grounding you all the time." "I should have been nicer to you."  
He said.  
My dad:"I heard about Lani's death."  
He said.  
My dad:"Keep training your Pokémon Megan." "Don't give up on your dream."  
He said.  
My dad:"I'm really sorry for trying to kill you." "Your friends too."  
He said.  
Me:"No!" "You're not sorry dad!" "You ruined my life!" "Burn down in hell!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Me:"I hate you!" "You never loved me!"  
I shouted angrily.  
I looked at my dad and I flipped him off twice with my middle fingers.  
It's 7:00 pm.  
My dad died and I'm free from his abuse forever.  
My friends hugged me and my family hugged me.  
We left the death house and we went back to the mansion.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the mansion and we're ready to win the Kalos League tomorrow.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	35. We defeat the eight Kalos Region Gym Leaders and I lose another Pokemon in the Nuzlocke.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Sunday January the 5th 2025.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my brand new green Alolan outfit from Malie City.  
Green Striped Halter Top,Green Pleated Miniskirt,Green Crew Socks and Green Sporty Sneakers.  
Green Horn-Rimmed Glasses,Green Gem Barrette,Green Sporty Bag and Purple Backpack.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Me:"I need to switch the Team out."  
I said.  
I switched my Alolan Pokemon out and I got my Kalos Pokemon out.  
It's 7:15 am.  
Laura the nonshiny female Mega Lucario,Demeter the Shiny female Delphox and Gabriella the Shiny female Greninja.  
Clementine the Shiny female Chesnaught,Larxene the Shiny female Hawlucha and Bijou the Shiny female Dedenne.  
We left the Alola Region after eating breakfast and we arrived in the Kalos Region.  
It's 8:30 am.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We have the eight Kalos Region Gym Badges and we're ready for the Pokemon League.  
I got Shannon out of my PC and I got Merryweather out of my PC.  
It's 12:35 pm.  
Me:"I'll take care of Shannon with Pokemon Refresh."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll register Merryweather as a Partner Pokemon."  
I said.  
I called Shannon out and I got the Pokemon Refresh Kit out.  
I brushed Shannon's fur with the brush and I called her back to the Luxury Ball after giving her a hug.  
It's 12:45 pm.  
Me:"Girls I'm going to take a walk."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll be out on Kalos Route 14."  
I said.  
Brianna Hisey:"Ok." "Be back by dinner."  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"Be very careful out there."  
She said.  
Crystal Miller:"Watch out for that angry Florges."  
She said.  
Me:"Why is Florges so mad?"  
I asked.  
Brianna Hisey:"Someone took her baby while she was asleep."  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"He's in jail forever."  
She said.  
Me:"I'll be really careful out there."  
I said.  
Me:"I hope that she won't accuse me of taking her baby."  
I said.  
It's 12:50 pm.  
I left the Pokemon Center and I arrived out on Kalos Route 14.  
It's 1:00 pm.  
I looked around and I saw a Blue Flower Florges.  
Florges saw me and she gasped.  
Florges:"Oh my gosh!" "You're a faller from the Real World!"  
She said.  
Me:"Yeah!" "You got that right."  
I said.  
Me:"Did you lose a Shiny Flabebe Pokemon Egg?"  
I asked.  
Florges:"Yes." "I did."  
She said.  
Me:"A Pokemon Poacher took your Egg." "He's in jail now."  
I said.  
Florges:"I don't believe you." "I need some proof."  
She said.  
Me:"I found your daughter's Egg." "I've been taking really good care of her."  
I said.  
Florges:"Let me see her."  
She said.  
It's 1:05 pm.  
I reached into my right skirt pocket and I pulled out my Luxury Ball containing Merryweather.  
Me:"Merryweather come on out."  
I said.  
Merryweather popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked around.  
I reached into my left skirt pocket and I pulled out my Luxury Ball containing Shannon.  
Shannon popped out of her Luxury Ball and she let out an angry roar.  
Florges got really mad and she used her Petal Blizzard Move on me.  
Shannon pushed me out of the way and she started up her Clanging Scales Move.  
Me:"No!" "Get out of the way Shannon!"  
I shouted.  
Shannon:"Megan it's time for me to leave." "Don't ever forget this."  
She said.  
Shannon got hit by the Petal Blizzard Move on her chest and she crashed into a tree behind me.  
It's 1:10 pm.  
Shannon broke her neck and she broke her back.  
Shannon stopped breathing and she passed away from her injuries.  
I recalled Shannon to the Luxury Ball and I saw the black beam.  
Me:"No!" "She's gone." "I'll never forget her sacrifice."  
I said.  
Merryweather looked at her mom and she growled angrily.  
Merryweather used the Hyper Beam Move on Florges and she knocked her out.  
I collapsed on my knees and I burst into tears from losing my friend Shannon.  
Merryweather floated over to me and she put her head down.  
I recalled my Florges to her Luxury Ball and I put it into my right skirt pocket.  
All six of my Pokemon popped out of their Luxury Balls and they looked at me.  
Laura:"It happened again."  
She said.  
Bijou:"She sacrificed her own life for you."  
She said.  
It's 1:15 pm.  
I recalled my six Pokemon and I wiped my tears away.  
I got up off of the ground and I walked out of the Route.  
It's 1:20 pm.  
I arrived at Laverre City and I saw Valerie.  
Valerie looked at me and she knew that I had lost another Pokemon.  
Valerie:"You lost another Pokemon."  
She said.  
Me:"Yeah." "I did." "I need to go bury her."  
I said.  
I walked into the Pokemon Center and I walked over to the front desk.  
Me:"I just lost another Pokemon in my Nuzlocke."  
I said.  
Nurse Joy:"What kind of Pokemon died?"  
She asked.  
Me:"A Shiny female Kommo-o." "Her nickname is Shannon." "She died from a Petal Blizzard Move."  
I said.  
Me:"We're doing the Inverse Battle style."  
I said.  
Nurse Joy:"I've never done that battle style before."  
She said.  
It's 1:25 pm.  
Me:"Please don't tell my friends about this death."  
I said.  
Me:"Their names are Laura Healey,Brianna Hisey and Crystal Miller."  
I said.  
Me:"They saw Lani die." "She's my Shiny Liepard."  
I said.  
Me:"Eileen my Shiny Cofagrigus is still here because of her sacrifice."  
I said.  
Nurse Joy:"I won't tell them." "I'll pinky promise with you."  
She said.  
Nurse Joy and I pinky promised.  
Me:"I'm leaving this world for another one."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm going to Pontypandy." "I'm going to meet Fireman Sam Jones."  
I said.  
Nurse Joy:"I've never heard of that place before."  
She said.  
Me:"I'll be back next week."  
I said.  
It's 1:30 pm.  
Meanwhile over in Lumiose City.  
Crystal Miller found an injured Shiny male Pikipek on the sidewalk and she took him into the Pokemon Center.  
Two Wild Level one Shiny female Litleos followed Crystal Miller into the Pokemon Center and they looked around.  
Laura Healey caught a Shiny female Litleo and she nicknamed her Lacey.  
Brianna Hisey captured a Shiny female Litleo and she nicknamed her Sarabi.  
Crystal Miller caught the Shiny male Pikipek and she nicknamed him Tyler.  
It's 1:35 pm.  
Crystal Miller:"Brianna I haven't heard from Megan."  
She said.  
Brianna Hisey:"Crystal she's training her Pokemon for the League."  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"I've got a really bad feeling that she lost another Pokemon in her Nuzlocke."  
She said.  
Brianna Hisey:"Me too." "She loves all of her Pokemon."  
She said.  
Crystal Miller:"She had Shannon and Merryweather with her."  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"Hopefully she didn't lose her Florges."  
She said.  
Brianna Hisey:"She loves having all five of her Shiny Florges."  
She said.  
Crystal Miller:"She doesn't know about us catching new Pokemon for our Teams."  
She said.  
Brianna Hisey:"She'll fall in love with our new Pokemon."  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"Yeah." "She'll fall in love with our new Pokemon."  
She said.  
It's 1:40 pm.  
Meanwhile over at the Pokemon Center in Laverre City.  
I sneezed and I knew that someone was talking about me.  
I went into my PC account and I took Sonic my Hoopa out.  
Me:"Sonic come on out."  
I said.  
Sonic popped out of his Luxury Ball and he looked around.  
Sonic looked at me and he knew that something bad had happened.  
Sonic:"Megan what happened?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Shannon just died a little bit ago Sonic."  
I said.  
Me:"We're leaving for Pontypandy right now."  
I said.  
Sonic:"I've never heard of that place before."  
He said.  
Sonic removed the two rings and he opened the two portals.  
It's 1:45 pm.  
I left the Kalos Region and I arrived at the Pontypandy Mountain.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
Me:"Wow!" "This place is so beautiful."  
I said.  
Me:"We're going to have fun here."  
I said.  
Sonic closed the portals with his power and he put them on his head.  
I recalled my Hoopa Sonic to his Luxury Ball and I put it into my left skirt pocket.  
I got my green sleeping bag out of my purple backpack and I unrolled it.  
Me:"Camping out under the stars is really nice."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll spend a week here."  
I said.  
Me:"I wonder what kind of missions will happen for the firefighters."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll try to help them out."  
I said.  
Me:"After all I'm training to be a Pokemon Ranger."  
I said.  
It's 6:35 pm.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my sleeping bag under the tree and my Pokemon are fast asleep in their Luxury Balls.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	36. I get really sick from being in the heat too long and I get rescued by the firefighters.

The next day.  
It's 8:00 am on Monday January the 6th 2025.  
I woke up in my sleeping bag and I got dressed in my Real World clothes behind a tree.  
It's 8:10 am.  
I rolled up my sleeping bag and I put it away in my purple backpack.  
I put the backpack on my back after zipping it up and I put the belt around my waist backwards.  
Me:"Phew." "It's really warm out today."  
I said.  
Me:"I need to find a safe place for the night."  
I said.  
Me:"I haven't eaten a decent meal since last night."  
I said.  
Me:"All I had last night was a Rindo Berry salad." "I also had a glass of Moomoo Milk."  
I said.  
Me:"All eight of my Pokemon had Malasadas."  
I said.  
Me:"Four Sweet and two Spicy."  
I said.  
Me:"One Bitter and one Dry."  
I said.  
It's 8:15 am.  
I got up from underneath the tree and I started to look around for a shelter.  
I saw the Mountain Rescue Center and I saw the train station.  
Me:"I'll head for the Mountain Rescue Center."  
I said.  
I started to walk around on the mountain and I felt the sun beating down on me.  
I saw the total fire ban sign and I saw the total water ban sign.  
Me:"Wow!" "It's a heatwave out here!"  
I said.  
Me:"Ugh." "I don't feel very good at all."  
I said.  
I saw a trashcan underneath a tree and I raced over to it.  
I threw up into the trashcan under the tree and I felt really dizzy from being in the sun for too long.  
I felt really hot and I felt like drinking a really cold glass of water.  
It's 8:20 am.  
I stopped throwing up into the trashcan and I passed out on the ground.  
All six of my Pokemon popped out of their Luxury Balls and they saw me not moving at all.  
Gabriella put her right hand on my forehead and she pulled it back quickly.  
Gabriella:"Ouch!" "She's burning up with a really high fever." "We need to cool her down right now!"  
She said.  
Demeter:"She's suffering from heat stroke."  
She said.  
Bijou:"We need to call Fireman Sam!"  
She said.  
Clementine:"Larxene and Bijou go down to the train station."  
She said.  
Larxene:"Ok." "Clementine we'll do that."  
She said.  
Larxene put Bijou on her back and she used the Fly Move.  
Larxene and Bijou landed in the train station's backyard.  
It's 8:25 am.  
Bijou jumped off of Larxene's back and she landed on all four of her paws safely.  
Bijou saw the opened door near her and she raced into it.  
Gareth saw Bijou looking around his house and he got off of the chair.  
Gareth:"Oh my gosh!" "You're a Shiny Dedenne Pokemon."  
He said.  
Bijou:"Yeah." "You're right."  
She said.  
Bijou:"My Pokemon Trainer Megan is doing the Nuzlocke Challenge." "That's how I can talk."  
She said.  
Bijou:"I'm Bijou by the way." "Larxene is in the backyard."  
She said.  
Gareth:"I'm Gareth Griffiths."  
He said.  
Bijou:"Megan our Nuzlocke Pokemon Trainer is really sick." "Please call for help!"  
She said.  
Larxene walked into the house and she walked over to Gareth the conductor.  
It's 8:30 am.  
Gareth:"Sarah owns Pokemon Y and Heartgold."  
He said.  
Gareth:"James owns Pokemon X and Soulsilver."  
He said.  
Gareth:"Mandy owns Pokemon X and Black 2."  
He said.  
Gareth:"Norman owns Pokemon Y and White 2."  
He said.  
Bijou:"Wow!" "That's so cool!" "They know about us!"  
She said.  
Gareth:"Bijou what's wrong with your Nuzlocke Pokemon Trainer Megan?"  
He asked.  
Bijou:"Gareth she passed out from being in the sun for too long."  
She said.  
Gareth:"I'll call Fireman Sam." "Nurse Flood is in Newtown right now."  
He said.  
Gareth:"They're trained to deal with heat stroke victims until Nurse Flood can arrive."  
He said.  
Gareth:"She had to get medicine for her patient Hannah Sparkes."  
She said.  
Gareth:"She had her appendix taken out three days ago."  
He said.  
Gareth:"The hospital's pharmacy was closed yesterday and she just got released by her doctor today."  
He said.  
Bijou:"Yikes!" "That's really scary!"  
She said.  
Bijou:"That happened to our Trainer during the Christmas party in Giovanni's Team Rocket HQ Base."  
She said.  
Larxene:"Teams Rocket and Skull have disbanded."  
She said.  
Bijou:"They're on our side now."  
She said.  
I woke up and I looked around.  
Gabriella removed my belt and she put it around her waist after she removed my backpack.  
Demeter laid me flat on my back under the tree and she put her right paw on my forehead then frowned at me.  
Demeter:"You're really sick." "Don't try to speak."  
She said.  
It's 8:40 am.  
Gareth,Larxene and Bijou exited the house.  
Gareth saw me laying down under the tree and he knew that I was in really bad shape.  
Demeter used her Psychic Move on me and she put me down in Gareth's backyard.  
Gabriella,Demeter,Clementine and Laura walked into Gareth's backyard together.  
Demeter picked me up gently and she took me into Gareth's house.  
Gareth walked into his house and he took my temperature after Demeter put me down on his couch.  
It's 8:45 am.  
Gareth:"105.3." "That's way too high."  
He said.  
Gareth got a glass full of cold water and he gave it to me.  
I drank the water and I didn't throw it up which is a really good thing.  
Me:"Larxene and Bijou thank you for saving me."  
I said.  
Bijou:"You're welcome Megan."  
She said.  
Larxene:"We couldn't let you get really sick with a 106 fever."  
She said.  
Gareth grabbed his phone and he called his son in law Sam.  
Gareth:"Sam we need you up here right now." "I just brought a young girl inside my house." "She's suffering from heat stroke."  
He said.  
Sam:"Ok." "Gareth we're on our way." "Keep giving her cold water to drink."  
He said.  
Gareth:"She's a Pokemon Trainer." "Her Pokemon look really strong."  
He said.  
It's 8:50 am.  
Sam:"Wow!" "That's so cool!" "A Real Life Pokemon Trainer is visiting our town."  
He said.  
Gareth:"Five Shiny female Pokemon and one nonshiny female Pokemon."  
He said.  
Gareth:"Chesnaught,Delphox,Greninja,Hawlucha,Dedenne and Lucario."  
He said.  
Sam:"The twins are doing a Nuzlocke Challenge in those four video games."  
He said.  
Gareth:"Megan is doing the Nuzlocke."  
He said.  
Sam:"Gareth has she lost any of her Pokemon?"  
He asked.  
I looked at Gareth and I held up two left hand fingers.  
Gareth looked at me and he saw two of my left hand fingers up.  
Gareth:"Sam she lost two of her Pokemon in the Nuzlocke."  
He said.  
Sam:"Oh no!" "That's awful!"  
He said.  
It's 8:55 am.  
Gareth hung up on Sam and he walked over to the sink.  
Gareth got a washcloth wet and he wrung it out.  
Gareth turned the sink off and he turned around.  
Gareth walked over to me and he put the washcloth on my forehead.  
I felt really dizzy from my illness and I closed my eyes.  
Gareth:"Megan are you feeling dizzy?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Yeah." "Gareth I'm feeling dizzy."  
I said.  
Gareth:"They'll give you some medicine through an IV drip."  
He said.  
Gareth:"If your fever doesn't go down within the next hour you'll go to the hospital in Newtown."  
He said.  
It's 9:00 am.  
Meanwhile over at the fire station.  
Sam walked out of the fire station and he walked over to all four of the firefighters.  
Sam:"We got another heat stroke victim to treat."  
He said.  
Sam:"Her name is Megan and she's a Pokemon Trainer who has the Nuzlocke curse."  
He said.  
Penny:"Where's she at right now?"  
She asked.  
Sam:"Gareth's house." "He called it in."  
He said.  
Elvis:"Wow!" "I can't believe that a Pokemon Trainer is here in Pontypandy."  
He said.  
Arnold:"Did she lose any of her Pokemon Sam?"  
He asked.  
Sam:"Yes." "Arnold she lost two of her Pokemon."  
He said.  
Ellie:"Oh no!" "That's awful!"  
She said.  
It's 9:05 am.  
Sam and his friends went into the station.  
Sam and his friends got their firefighting gear on quickly.  
Sam,Elvis and Penny packed a stretcher into Jupiter.  
Sam,Elvis and Penny put a first aid kit into Jupiter then got inside.  
Arnold and Ellie got into Venus.  
It's 9:10 am.  
Sam:"I'll call Tom later on if we need to get Megan moved."  
He said.  
Penny:"That might need to happen if we can't get her fever down." "She'll get better in Newtown."  
She said.  
Sam turned on the sirens and he left the fire station.  
Ellie turned on the sirens and she left the fire station.  
Sam and Ellie went past the sheep field.  
Sam and Ellie went past the campsite.  
It's 9:15 am.  
Meanwhile over at Gareth's house.  
Gareth took my temperature in the right ear and he saw that it went down.  
Gareth:"104.8." "It's gone down a little bit."  
He said.  
Gareth:"Nurse Flood will take really good care of you right after she's done with her first patient today."  
He said.  
Gareth:"Hannah Sparkes had her appendix removed three days ago." "She was released today at 6:30 am."  
He said.  
Me:"I had that done at the Christmas party."  
I said.  
Me:"At the Team Rocket HQ Base in Kanto."  
I said.  
Gareth:"Megan do you have a husband?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Yes." "I do Gareth." "His name is Pierce Thompson."  
I said.  
Me:"He's my fiance right now." "Our wedding isn't until the 17th of January."  
I said.  
Gareth:"It's Sunday July the 6th 2025 over here."  
He said.  
It's 9:20 am.  
Me:"Wow!" "That's a major time skip."  
I said.  
Gareth:"Yeah." "It's a six month jump."  
He said.  
I heard the sirens and I looked at the Pokemon.  
Laura:"They're almost here!"  
She said.  
Sam and his friends arrived at the train station.  
Sam and his friends exited the vehicles after turning the sirens off.  
Sam and his friends got the first aid kit out of Jupiter.  
It's 9:25 am.  
Sam,Elvis and Penny walked into the house with the first aid kit.  
Penny looked at the Pokemon around her and she smiled.  
Penny:"Wow!" "Those Pokemon are really strong."  
She said.  
Demeter:"Alola everyone!" "I'm Demeter."  
She said.  
Laura:"I'm Laura the Lucario and the Shiny Greninja is Gabriella."  
She said.  
Clementine:"I'm Clementine the Shiny Chesnaught and the Shiny Hawlucha is Larxene."  
She said.  
Bijou:"I'm Bijou and that girl on the couch is our Nuzlocke Trainer Megan."  
She said.  
Me:"I lost Lani my Shiny Liepard on December the 26th 2024."  
I said.  
Me:"I lost Shannon my Shiny Kommo-o yesterday on January the 5th."  
I said.  
It's 9:30 am.  
Me:"Sludge Bomb Move Critical Hit from Roxie's Naughty Natured Garbodor."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm doing the Inverse Battle style." "I almost lost Eileen the Shiny Cofagrigus."  
I said.  
Me:"Super effective Moves aren't very effective and not very effective Moves are super effective."  
I said.  
Me:"Petal Blizzard Move from a Wild Blue Flower Florges." "She thought that I stole her Shiny daughter."  
I said.  
Me:"It was a Pokemon Poacher who took her Egg while she was asleep."  
I said.  
Me:"He's in jail now." "His Pokemon were released."  
I said.  
Sam:"Do you have that Shiny Florges with you?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Yes." "I do." "She's in my right shorts pocket."  
I said.  
Me:"I also have my Hoopa Sonic." "He's a Legendary Pokemon."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll send him back to my PC account later tonight."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm going to become a Pokemon Ranger." "Merryweather will be my Partner Pokemon."  
I said.  
It's 9:35 am.  
I reached into my left shorts pocket and I got my Hoopa's Luxury Ball out.  
Me:"Demeter you can hold this Luxury Ball."  
I said.  
Demeter used her Psychic Move and she took the Luxury Ball from me.  
I reached into my right shorts pocket and I got my Luxury Ball out.  
Me:"Laura you can hold this Luxury Ball."  
I said.  
Laura used her Psychic Move and she took the Luxury Ball from me.  
Me:"Thank you girls." "I'll give you some more malasadas later on."  
I said.  
Laura:"You're welcome Megan." "Don't forget about our Natures."  
She said.  
Me:"I already sorted the malasadas by flavor."  
I said.  
Me:"Two Timids,two Hastys,one Brave,one Adamant,one Modest and one Calm."  
I said.  
It's 9:40 am.  
Ellie and Arnold walked into the house.  
Penny walked over to me and she put the first aid kit down on a table near her.  
Penny opened up the first aid kit and she pulled out an IV kit with her right hand.  
Penny opened up an alcohol swab with her right hand and she cleaned my left arm off.  
Penny put the swab into a trashcan next to her and she opened up the IV kit with her hands.  
It's 9:45 am.  
Ellie walked over to me and she pulled a red tourniquet out of the first aid kit with her right hand.  
Ellie wrapped the tourniquet around my left arm and she tied it with both of her hands.  
Ellie found a really good vein and she took the IV kit from her friend Penny.  
Ellie uncapped the needle with her right hand and she gave it to Penny.  
Ellie:"You're going to feel a very big pinch."  
She said.  
Ellie pushed the needle into my left arm with her left hand and she removed it.  
It's 9:50 am.  
I felt a really big pinch and I flinched.  
Ellie:"You didn't even cry." "You're really brave."  
She said.  
Ellie left the cannula in my arm and she taped it down with her friend Penny's help.  
Penny put her left hand on my forehead and she pulled it back quickly.  
Penny:"You're burning up with a really high fever."  
She said.  
Me:"I'm really thirsty." "Please give me a glass of water."  
I said.  
Gareth:"She's feeling dizzy." "That's why her eyes are closed."  
He said.  
Penny:"We'll give her some medicine for the dizziness."  
She said.  
Ellie:"Megan have you thrown up at all?"  
She asked.  
It's 9:55 am.  
Me:"Yeah." "Ellie I did that earlier."  
I said.  
Me:"Then I blacked out." "My Pokemon sensed that I was in trouble."  
I said.  
Demeter:"Yeah." "We came out because you had collapsed on the ground."  
She said.  
Larxene:"We're the ones who saved you."  
She said.  
Bijou looked at me and she saw the IV in my left arm.  
Bijou:"Larxene and I did it."  
She said.  
Me:"I'll give all six of you a malasada for saving me."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm so lucky to have great Pokemon like you."  
I said.  
Ellie:"How high is her fever right now Gareth?"  
She asked.  
Gareth:"Ellie it's at 104.8." "I'll check it again."  
He said.  
It's 10:00 am.  
Penny and Elvis set up the IV pole.  
Sam got the saline bag and he attached it to the IV drip.  
Penny took the saline bag from Sam and she hooked it to the IV pole.  
Gareth took my temperature and he saw that it went down to 104.  
Gareth:"It's at 104." "It was at 105.3."  
He said.  
Ellie:"She still has a long way to go." "We'll take care of her."  
She said.  
It's 10:05 am.  
One hour later.  
It's 11:05 am.  
My fever went down to 101.3 and my skin turned back to normal.  
Sam:"She's getting better." "Let's give her something to eat."  
He said.  
Ellie:"Hopefully she'll be able to keep it down."  
She said.  
I opened my eyes and I looked at my Pokemon.  
Me:"I feel a whole lot better now girls."  
I said.  
Bijou:"Yay!" "Now we can get out of here!" "I want to explore!"  
She said.  
Laura:"You gave all six of us a really big scare."  
She said.  
Me:"I should have packed bottles of water in my backpack."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll do that today."  
I said.  
Sam:"We packed plenty of water in our vehicles."  
He said.  
Penny:"Nurse Flood told us to do that."  
She said.  
It's 11:10 am.  
I heard the sirens and I heard the door open.  
Me:"Did you call her?"  
I asked.  
Sam:"Yes." "We did." "She just got back from Newtown with medicine for her patient Hannah Sparkes."  
He said.  
Penny:"She's so excited to meet you." "You're her first patient that's a Pokemon Trainer."  
She said.  
Me:"I can't wait to meet everyone else in this town."  
I said.  
Sam:"It's going to rain later on."  
He said.  
Ellie:"Maybe it'll bring the heat wave down a notch."  
She said.  
Arnold:"Yeah!" "I'm tired of this heat wave!"  
He said.  
Elvis:"Me too!" "I want to spray myself with a hose."  
He said.  
Me:"My four cats and two dogs hate water."  
I said.  
It's 11:15 am.  
Me:"Tigger,Rocky,Adrian and Sophie."  
I said.  
Me:"Two American Shorthairs,one Domestic Shorthair and one Ragdoll."  
I said.  
Me:"Bella and Dahlia."  
I said.  
Me:"German Rottweiler and Yorkie."  
I said.  
Sam:"Wow!" "That's a lot of mouths to feed."  
He said.  
Helen walked into the house with her first aid kit and she walked over to me.  
Helen:"Hello Megan." "I'm Nurse Flood."  
She said.  
Me:"It's really nice to meet you."  
I said.  
Helen:"Norman Price was our first heat stroke victim two days ago."  
She said.  
Sam:"He's staying inside with his mom."  
He said.  
It's 11:20 am.  
Me:"I'm really glad that he's doing ok."  
I said.  
Nurse Flood:"We'll take that IV out after your temperature goes back to normal."  
She said.  
Me:"I'm so hungry!" "Last night I ate a Rindo Berry salad."  
I said.  
Me:"I got it from the Alola Region's Battle Buffet in Hau'oli City."  
I said.  
Me:"That's where I live at." "Alola Region."  
I said.  
Me:"Professors Kukui and Burnet adopted me."  
I said.  
Me:"I got three triplet siblings that are almost nine months old and I love them to death."  
I said.  
Me:"Bethany and Betsy are identical twins."  
I said.  
Sam:"Is the third triplet a boy Megan?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Yes." "Sam the third triplet is a little boy."  
I said.  
It's 11:25 am.  
Me:"His name is Aiden Junior."  
I said.  
Helen:"Aww!" "I'm really happy for you."  
She said.  
Ellie:"Why did that family adopt you?"  
She asked.  
Me:"It's because they wanted to give me a better life."  
I said.  
Me:"Two days ago was the best day of my life."  
I said.  
Me:"My narcissistic dad died." "He tried to kill me!"  
I said.  
Me:"He would always ground me from my electronics for very stupid reasons."  
I said.  
Me:"Going over the two hour limit on my electronics." "Clogging the toilet in my bathroom."  
I said.  
Me:"One day I packed up my stuff and I moved into my own house."  
I said.  
Me:"I got a restraining order on him and I cut all contact with him."  
I said.  
It's 11:30 am.  
Ellie:"That's awful."  
She said.  
Me:"He even tried to kill all of my Pokemon."  
I said.  
Helen:"I'm really happy that you got away from him."  
She said.  
Sam:"Megan how old are you?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Sam I'm thirty years old."  
I said.  
Sam:"You're an adult." "Nobody should be treated like that ever."  
He said.  
Gareth walked over to his fridge and he opened it up.  
Gareth:"Megan what flavor of jelly do you want to eat?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Gareth I'll take a cup of cherry jelly please."  
I said.  
Gareth got the cherry jelly out and he brought it over to me with a spoon.  
It's 11:35 am.  
I took the cherry jelly from Gareth and I started to eat it.  
Sam:"Wow!" "She's really hungry."  
He said.  
Helen:"I'll give her a ride over to the fire station after she gets better."  
She said.  
Sam:"She can stay in my spare bedroom." "I don't know where to put her Pokemon at."  
He said.  
Penny:"Sam I'll take her back to my house." "She'll love it."  
She said.  
Sam:"Ok." "You can do that Penny."  
He said.  
Helen took the old saline bag down and she put another one on the IV pole.  
Helen removed the old saline drip from my IV and she hooked me up to a new one.  
It's 11:40 am.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
My fever went down to 98.6 and Nurse Flood removed my IV drip.  
Ellie got a green band-aid out of the first aid kit with her right hand and she put it over my cotton swab.  
Ellie:"That band-aid matches your eyes."  
She said.  
Me:"I'll call my Pokemon back to their Luxury Balls before we can leave."  
I said.  
I recalled my five Pokemon to their Luxury Balls and I put the two extra Luxury Balls into my right shorts pocket.  
Me:"Bijou can sit on my lap."  
I said.  
Bijou:"Yay!" "I get to hang out with Megan!"  
She said.  
Nurse Flood:"I've never seen that many Shiny Pokemon before."  
She said.  
Me:"I'm a Shiny Pokemon magnet and I don't even have a Shiny Charm."  
I said.  
Sam:"Megan where can you get that kind of item?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Sam the Shiny Charm can be obtained in Pokemon Let's Go,Black 2,White 2,X,Y,Omega Ruby,Alpha Sapphire,Sun,Moon,Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon."  
I said.  
It's 12:35 pm.  
Twenty five minutes later.  
It's 1:00 pm.  
We're back at the fire station and I'm sitting down on a chair in the kitchen with Bijou.  
Station Officer Steele walked over to me and he sat down on a chair.  
Steele:"Hello Megan." "I'm Norris Steele."  
He said.  
Me:"It's really nice to meet you."  
I said.  
Steele:"Those six Pokemon saved your life." "You're a very lucky young woman."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm going to give them malasadas for saving my life."  
I said.  
Me:"That's a special treat made for Pokemon." "It's raises the affection."  
I said.  
Steele:"I'm really sorry for your losses."  
He said.  
Steele:"You can stay here in Pontypandy for a while."  
He said.  
Me:"I'll stay here for a week."  
I said.  
Me:"My family and my friends don't know where I'm at."  
I said.  
It's 1:05 pm.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Penny is fast asleep in her bedroom and I'm fast asleep in the spare bedroom.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	37. I meet the villagers and I help the firefighters with rescues.

The next day.  
It's 3:30 am on Tuesday January the 7th 2025.  
I heard a really loud crash downstairs in my friend Penny Morris's house and I woke up in my queen sized bed.  
I smelled smoke and I heard the fire alarm going off in the hallway.  
Penny woke up in her bed and she smelled smoke.  
Penny picked up her phone and she called the fire station.  
Penny got out of her bed after hanging up and she raced over to the door.  
Penny touched the doorknob with her left hand and she noticed that it isn't hot.  
Penny:"The fire is downstairs and we're trapped upstairs."  
She said.  
Penny:"I'll go wake Megan up if she's still asleep." "I've got a feeling that the fire alarm woke her up."  
She said.  
Me:"Penny did you call for help?"  
I asked.  
Penny:"Yes!" "I did Megan!"  
She said.  
It's 3:35 am.  
Meanwhile over at the fire station.  
Ellie heard the emergency alarm going off in Steele's office and she woke up.  
Ellie raced into Steele's office and she touched the screen with her right hand.  
Alarm:"There's a fire at Penny's house and the girls are trapped upstairs."  
She said.  
Ellie pushed the red button with her right hand and she raced out of Steele's office to get dressed.  
Everyone woke up and they went down the poles.  
Ellie:"Penny's house is on fire and the girls are trapped upstairs."  
She said.  
Sam:"Arnold and Ellie take Venus." "Steele,Elvis and I are taking Jupiter."  
He said.  
It's 3:40 am.  
Everyone got their outfits on quickly and they got into both vehicles.  
It's 3:45 am.  
Meanwhile over at Penny's house.  
Penny and I are in the spare bedroom looking around for the rope ladder.  
Me:"I can see something under the bed."  
I said.  
I reached under the bed and I pulled out the rope ladder.  
Penny:"So that's where I put the rope ladder."  
She said.  
Penny:"I forgot about where it was."  
She said.  
Me:"Let's get out of here right now!"  
I said.  
I grabbed my backpack and I put it on my back.  
Me:"I put the belt with my Luxury Balls in the last pouch of my backpack for safe keeping."  
I said.  
Penny:"That's a really smart idea." "Now your Pokemon are safe."  
She said.  
Me:"I also put my clean clothes from yesterday in the backpack's middle pouch."  
I said.  
Penny:"I hope that you packed different clothes in the backpack."  
She said.  
It's 3:50 am.  
Me:"I do have other clothes in the backpack."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm taking a break from the Pokemon journey." "I'm not ready to face the Kalos Region Elite Four yet."  
I said.  
Penny:"I understand how you're feeling right now." "Two of your Shiny Pokemon died in the Nuzlocke."  
She said.  
Penny:"It's ok to be sad for a while." "You loved those Pokemon so much."  
She said.  
Me:"They weren't allowed to battle at all!" "They were completely blind!"  
I said.  
Penny:"I didn't know that about them until right now."  
She said.  
Me:"I won't give up in the Nuzlocke." "I'll win in the Kalos Region Pokemon League for those two."  
I said.  
Me:"I won in the Leagues of Hoenn and Alola." "I let Wallace keep his title and I left Hoenn for Alola."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm preparing for the Leagues of Unova and Kalos."  
I said.  
Me:"Alder is the Unova Region Champion and his Team is really strong."  
I said.  
It's 3:55 am.  
I raced over to the window with the rope ladder and I unlocked it.  
I opened the window up and I dropped the rope ladder.  
Penny and I took turns going down the rope ladder.  
Penny and I sat down on the grass underneath a tree.  
Me:"Phew." "We're safe now." "It's a really good thing that you had a rope ladder under the bed."  
I said.  
Penny:"I got that from Sam when he fixed my garden way back then."  
She said.  
Me:"That's when he fell into a sinkhole."  
I said.  
It's 4:00 am.  
Penny and I heard the sirens nearby.  
Me:"They're almost here!" "They got your phone call!"  
I said.  
Sam,Elvis and Steele arrived in Jupiter.  
Arnold and Ellie arrived in Venus.  
Sam,Elvis and Steele got out of Jupiter.  
Arnold and Ellie got out of Venus.  
It's 4:05 am.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 4:15 am.  
The fire is out and the living room is completely destroyed.  
Sam and Elvis walked over to us two girls underneath the tree with with a broken lamp.  
Elvis:"This lamp caused the fire." "The wire was frayed."  
He said.  
Penny:"I should have checked everything in my living room before going to sleep."  
She said.  
Sam:"I'm really glad that you two got out safely with the rope ladder."  
He said.  
Penny:"Where can I stay until my living room is rebuilt?"  
She asked.  
Sam:"You can stay with me for a while girls."  
He said.  
Me:"Ok." "We'll stay at your place for a while Sam."  
I said.  
Penny:"I can't believe that one little lamp could cause a huge fire."  
She said.  
I unzipped my backpack's last pouch and I got Sonic's Luxury Ball from my left shorts pocket.  
Me:"Sonic come on out!"  
I said.  
It's 4:20 am.  
Sonic popped out of his Luxury Ball and he looked around.  
Me:"Sonic these are my firefighter friends Steele,Sam,Elvis,Penny,Arnold and Ellie."  
I said.  
Sonic:"It's really nice to meet all of you!"  
He said.  
Sam:"We rescued your Trainer yesterday." "She was suffering from heat stroke."  
He said.  
Sonic:"I didn't know about that until right now."  
He said.  
Penny:"It's going to be a lot cooler." "75 degrees."  
She said.  
Sam:"The heat wave has gone away for now."  
He said.  
Elvis:"Let's play some football in the park later on."  
He said.  
Me:"I want to sleep some more." "I'm exhausted."  
I said.  
Sonic removed the two rings and he opened up the two portals.  
It's 4:25 am.  
Sonic,Penny and I went into the first portal.  
Sonic,Penny and I exited the second portal.  
Penny:"We're in Sam's backyard."  
She said.  
Me:"They'll be back shortly." "Let's set up a tent." "I feel like camping out."  
I said.  
Sonic closed up the two portals with his powers and he put them on top of his head.  
Penny:"That's a really good idea."  
She said.  
I called Sonic my Hoopa back to the Luxury Ball and I put it into the last pouch of my backpack.  
It's 4:30 am.  
Penny and I set up a tent together from the shed.  
It's 4:40 am.  
Twenty five minutes later.  
It's 5:05 am.  
Sam,Elvis,Steele,Arnold and Ellie arrived back at the fire station.  
Penny and I are fast asleep in the tent.  
Four hours later.  
It's 9:05 am.  
Penny and I woke up in the tent.  
Me:"Good morning Penny."  
I said.  
Penny:"Good morning Megan."  
She said.  
Me:"Hopefully there won't be any more fires."  
I said.  
Penny:"Yeah." "That would be really nice."  
She said.  
Me:"I want to go fishing." "I got some Water Type Pokemon from using a fishing rod."  
I said.  
Penny:"Ok." "We'll take you over to the Wholefish Cafe."  
She said.  
Penny and I exited the tent quickly.  
Penny and I went into the fire station.  
Me:"I'm going to get dressed in the bathroom."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll try to be really quick."  
I said.  
It's 9:10 am.  
I got dressed in my Real World clothes and I did my hair.  
It's 9:25 am.  
I exited the bathroom and I smiled at the firefighters.  
Sam:"My little brother is really excited to meet you."  
He said.  
Steele:"Sarah,James and Bronwyn too."  
He said.  
Penny:"Hopefully nothing bad will happen when the two of you go fishing."  
She said.  
Me:"I'll have my Pokemon with me." "They love to help out."  
I said.  
Penny:"Don't forget to wear a life jacket." "The ocean water is really deep."  
She said.  
Me:"I won't forget to wear a life jacket." "I'm really smart."  
I said.  
Steele:"Sarah and James will join you two."  
He said.  
Me:"That's awesome!" "I can show them my Team!"  
I said.  
Me:"I'll leave them with Bronwyn." "They won't be stuck in those Luxury Balls all day."  
I said.  
It's 9:30 am.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 9:45 am.  
Sam and I are at the Wholefish Cafe.  
I called all eight of my Pokemon out of their Luxury Balls and I put them in my backpack's last pouch.  
Me:"I want all eight of you to be on your best behavior for Bronwyn so that I can give all of you malasadas."  
I said.  
Sonic:"Ok!" "We'll behave for you!" "We love our malasadas!"  
He said.  
Sarah:"Megan what's a malasada?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Sarah it's a special treat made for Pokemon."  
I said.  
James:"Megan what does it do to a Pokemon?"  
He asked.  
Me:"James it raises your Pokemon's affection."  
I said.  
Me:"They can dodge Moves and they can land Critical Hits."  
I said.  
Me:"Oh and they can survive with one Hit Point."  
I said.  
It's 9:50 am.  
Charlie:"Sam told us about your two Nuzlocke deaths."  
He said.  
Bronwyn:"We'll be rooting for you to win in the Kalos League."  
She said.  
Sarah:"That's awful." "Losing two of your Shiny Pokemon from Critical Hits."  
She said.  
James:"Don't give up in the Nuzlocke." "They're watching over you from heaven."  
He said.  
Me:"I'll start training for the Kalos Region Pokemon League today."  
I said.  
Me:"We're going to defeat them without anymore deaths."  
I said.  
James:"What kind of Pokemon are used by the Elite Four members?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Fire,Water,Steel and Dragon."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll use my Grass Types on the Fire Pokemon and I'll use my Fire Types on the Water Types."  
I said.  
Me:"It's an Inverse Battle."  
I said.  
It's 9:55 am.  
Me:"Super effective Moves aren't very effective and not very effective Moves are super effective."  
I said.  
Charlie:"Wow!" "That's so cool!"  
He said.  
Bronwyn:"I hope that we can get Pokemon to raise."  
She said.  
Me:"I'll contact the Professors and I'll get Water Type Starter Pokemon for the firefighters."  
I said.  
Sam:"I want a female Totodile." "I'll nickname her Faith."  
He said.  
Me:"Piplup will be Penny's Starter Pokemon and Oshawott will be Elvis's Starter Pokemon."  
I said.  
Me:"Mudkip will be Arnold's Starter Pokemon and Squirtle will be Ellie's Starter Pokemon."  
I said.  
Me:"Nurse Joy from Hau'oli City is taking care of fifteen abandoned Pokemon."  
I said.  
Me:"Ledyba,Cleffa,Numel,Lileep,Starly,Zorua,Pansear,Deino,Archen,Tirtouga,Gothita,Litleo,Noibat,Tyrunt and Amaura."  
I said.  
Me:"Ledyba,Cleffa,Numel,Lileep,Starly,Zorua,Archen,Tirtouga,Gothita,Litleo,Tyrunt and Amaura are girls."  
I said.  
Me:"Pansear,Deino and Noibat are boys."  
I said.  
It's 10:00 am.  
Me:"Cleffa,Tirtouga and Numel will go to Hannah Sparkes."  
I said.  
Me:"Penny will get Starly and Amaura."  
I said.  
Me:"Elvis will get Tyrunt and Ledyba."  
I said.  
Me:"Arnold will get Deino,Pansear and Archen."  
I said.  
Me:"Ellie will get Zorua,Gothita and Litleo."  
I said.  
Sam:"I'll take Noibat and Lileep." "Noah and Cameron."  
He said.  
Me:"Nurse Joy also has seven Wild nonshiny Pokemon captured."  
I said.  
Me:"Eevee,Caterpie,Kartana,Grubbin,Togepi,Cutiefly and Helioptile."  
I said.  
Me:"Arnold will get Cutiefly and Helioptile." "Girl and boy."  
I said.  
Me:"Ellie will get Grubbin and Togepi which are both girls."  
I said.  
It's 10:05 am.  
Sam:"Hannah will get Eevee,Caterpie and Kartana."  
He said.  
Me:"Arnold,Ellie and Hannah will have a full Team of six."  
I said.  
Me:"Sam you'll have a Team of three Pokemon and so will your friends." "Elvis and Penny."  
I said.  
Me:"Eevee is in a Luxury Ball and Caterpie is in a Great Ball."  
I said.  
Me:"Tirtouga is in a Nest Ball and Kartana is in a Beast Ball."  
I said.  
Me:"Numel is in a Dusk Ball and Cleffa is in a Friend Ball."  
I said.  
Me:"Cutiefly is in a Net Ball and Helioptile is in a Ultra Ball."  
I said.  
Me:"Togepi is in a Premier Ball and Grubbin is in a Pokeball."  
I said.  
Me:"Mudkip is in a Dive Ball and Squirtle is in a Lure Ball."  
I said.  
Me:"Gothita is in a Luxury Ball and Litleo is in a Nest Ball while Zorua is in a Friend Ball."  
I said.  
It's 10:10 am.  
Me:"Pansear is in a Luxury Ball and Deino is in a Nest Ball while Archen is in a Friend Ball."  
I said.  
Me:"Starly is in a Nest Ball and Amaura is in a Friend Ball."  
I said.  
Me:"Totodile is in a Friend Ball and Piplup is in a Luxury Ball."  
I said.  
Me:"Tyrunt is in a Friend Ball and Ledyba is in a Nest Ball."  
I said.  
Me:"Noibat is in a Nest Ball and Lileep is in a Luxury Ball."  
I said.  
Sam:"Oshawott is in a Luxury Ball."  
He said.  
Sarah:"Yay!" "Uncle Sam can finally become a Pokemon Trainer."  
She said.  
James:"I can't wait to watch you battle against Megan."  
He said.  
Me:"Eevee is the Partner Pokemon from Let's Go."  
I said.  
Me:"She can't evolve at all from her trip into an alternate Kanto Region."  
I said.  
It's 10:15 am.  
Sonic:"Later tonight at 8:00 pm we'll go back home."  
He said.  
Me:"We'll visit the Pokemon Center in Hau'oli City."  
I said.  
Me:"We'll leave a note for Nurse Joy on the desk."  
I said.  
Me:"Then we'll come back here with those Pokemon."  
I said.  
Me:"We'll tell her that we found six Trainers who want the twenty seven Pokemon."  
I said.  
Me:"We'll also tell her not to contact my parents and friends."  
I said.  
Charlie walked over to me with a life jacket and he put it over my shirt.  
I fastened the life jacket and I got on the boat.  
It's 10:20 am.  
The twins put their life jackets on and they joined me on their dad's boat.  
It's 10:30 am.  
Charlie put his life jacket on and he got on his boat.  
It's 10:40 am.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 11:10 am.  
Charlie,Sarah,James and I are near the island.  
Charlie put some bait on our fishing rods and he put some bait on his fishing rod.  
Charlie helped us to cast our fishing rods and he cast his fishing rod too.  
Sarah,James and I felt a tug on our lines.  
Sarah,James and I reeled the lines in a little bit.  
Sarah,James and I got something on our fishing hooks.  
Sarah,James and I reeled our lines in really fast.  
James lost his balance and he fell into the ocean.  
Sarah and I brought our fish in.  
It's 11:15 am.  
I grabbed a net and I got the fish into it after removing them one at a time.  
Me:"Hang on James!" "I'll throw you a life ring!"  
I shouted.  
I grabbed the fishing rod and I reeled the fish in really fast.  
Me:"It's no wonder you fell into the ocean James!"  
I said.  
Me:"Your fish is huge!"  
I said.  
Charlie turned around and he saw his son in the ocean.  
Charlie:"Uh oh!" "We need to call my brother!"  
He said.  
Me:"I'll try to reel him in with a life ring."  
I said.  
I grabbed the life ring and I tossed it into the ocean.  
It's 11:20 am.  
James grabbed the life ring and he held onto it tightly.  
I tried to reel James in with the rope and I fell into the ocean.  
Charlie grabbed a flare and he set it off.  
Ben saw the flare go off and he called the fire station.  
Sam saw the flare go off and he raced into the Ocean Rescue Center to get dressed.  
Elvis,Penny,Arnold and Ellie saw the flare go off from the fire station's balcony.  
Charlie turned around and he saw his fishing rod move.  
Sarah:"Megan grab onto the life ring!"  
She shouted.  
It's 11:25 am.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 11:45 am.  
Sam,Elvis and Penny arrived in Neptune.  
Sam:"What happened here?"  
He asked.  
James:"I caught a huge fish!"  
He said.  
Me:"He fell in and I tried to rescue him."  
I said.  
Sarah:"She's really brave."  
She said.  
Sam:"Just leave the rescues to us Megan."  
He said.  
Me:"Fireman Sam I'm really sorry for doing that."  
I said.  
Penny:"Let's get you four back to the cafe."  
She said.  
Sam got James out of the water and Penny got me out of the water.  
Elvis:"Megan your Pokemon saw the flare go off."  
He said.  
Me:"Elvis it was set off by Charlie to save us."  
I said.  
It's 11:50 am.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 12:20 pm.  
We're back at the Wholefish Cafe and we're waiting for the fish to be cooked.  
Bronwyn gave me some of her clean clothes and she's cleaning mine in the washer.  
I had to empty both of my pockets out after washing my hands and I put the Luxury Balls in the backpack's front pouch.  
Me:"Bronwyn thank you for washing my clothes for me."  
I said.  
Bronwyn:"You're welcome Megan."  
She said.  
Charlie:"You've had one heck of a day Megan."  
He said.  
Charlie:"Getting stuck in a house fire and falling into the ocean."  
He said.  
Me:"Yeah." "It's been one crazy day for me Charlie."  
I said.  
Me:"We got out of that fire with the rope ladder."  
I said.  
Penny:"I can't wait to meet my new Pokemon Erica,Sarah and Abigail."  
She said.  
Sarah:"Yay!" "You nicknamed a Pokemon after me!"  
She said.  
Elvis:"My Pokemon are Savannah,Lydia and Tyra."  
He said.  
James:"I love those nicknames for the Pokemon!"  
He said.  
It's 12:25 pm.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Sonic left me and he came back with the six boxes full of twenty seven Pokemon after dropping my note off.  
It's 6:55 pm.  
Sonic gave me the five packages and I handed them out to my firefighter friends.  
Sam opened his box and he let the Pokemon out of their Balls.  
Sam:"Welcome to my family Faith,Noah and Cameron."  
He said.  
Faith,Noah and Cameron hugged Sam their new Trainer.  
Penny opened her box and she let the Pokemon out of their Balls.  
Penny:"Welcome to my family Erica,Sarah and Abigail."  
She said.  
Erica,Sarah and Abigail hugged Penny their new Trainer.  
Elvis opened his box and he let the Pokemon out of their Balls.  
Elvis:"Savannah,Lydia and Tyra welcome to my family."  
He said.  
Savannah,Lydia and Tyra hugged Elvis their new Trainer.  
It's 7:00 pm.  
Arnold opened his box and he let the Pokemon out of their Balls.  
Arnold:"Sabrina,Rebecca,Hunter,Steven,Hector and Angelina welcome to my family."  
He said.  
Sabrina,Rebecca,Hunter,Steven,Hector and Angelina hugged Arnold their new Trainer.  
Ellie opened her box and she let the Pokemon out of their Balls.  
Ellie:"Bethany,Vivian,Tiana,Gwendolyn,Phoebe and Zelda welcome to my family."  
She said.  
Bethany,Vivian,Tiana,Gwendolyn,Phoebe and Zelda hugged Ellie their new Trainer.  
Norman Price drove by the fire station on his go kart and he lost control.  
I raced over to Norman and I grabbed him.  
The go kart hit the tree and it broke in half.  
Sam:"You saved him from getting hurt."  
He said.  
It's 7:05 pm.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Sam,Arnold,Penny and Ellie are on night duty.  
Elvis and Steele are off duty.  
I'm fast asleep in the spare bedroom at my friend Sam's house and my eight Pokemon are fast asleep in their Luxury Balls.  
Sam and his friends introduced me to everyone else.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	38. I give Hannah her Pokemon so that she can bond with them and I defeat the firefighters in a Pokemon Battle.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Wednesday January the 8th 2025.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my clean Real World clothes.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Me:"I wonder how my friends and family are doing without me."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm having a lot of fun over here in Pontypandy."  
I said.  
Me:"I saved two people so far."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm going to be a really good Pokemon Ranger."  
I said.  
Me:"I can't wait to give Hannah her Pokemon."  
I said.  
Me:"She fell asleep right after I met her."  
I said.  
Me:"Hopefully she'll be ready for me to give her the Pokemon."  
I said.  
Me:"They're so excited to meet her." "She's a really nice girl."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm ready to take on the Kalos League." "I've got a strategy up my sleeve."  
I said.  
Me:"I wonder what the firefighters are doing right now."  
I said.  
It's 7:15 am.  
Meanwhile over at the Pokemon Center in Lumiose City.  
It's 1:15 am.  
Laura Healey,Brianna Hisey and Crystal Miller are wide awake.  
Laura Healey:"Megan hasn't answered our texts."  
She said.  
Brianna Hisey:"She lost another Pokemon in her Nuzlocke."  
She said.  
Crystal Miller:"She turned her phone off."  
She said.  
Brianna Hisey:"Professors Kukui and Burnet have been trying to contact her."  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"Let's just leave her alone." "She needs to grieve."  
She said.  
Crystal Miller:"I wonder which Pokemon died this time."  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"It can't be Hawlucha because she's really strong."  
She said.  
Brianna Hisey:"It can't be Dedenne because she's really strong."  
She said.  
Crystal Miller:"It can't be Delphox because she's really strong."  
She said.  
Storm:"It was Shannon." "She risked her own life to save Megan."  
She said.  
It's 1:20 am.  
Laura Healey:"We need to find her." "She couldn't have gone very far."  
She said.  
Brianna Hisey:"I'll text her later on at 10:30 am and she better answer me back."  
She said.  
Crystal Miller:"She left this Region." "Her Aura Power is really weak right now."  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"Something really bad must have happened to her." "Hopefully she's ok."  
She said.  
Brianna Hisey:"Hopefully she'll get our texts and we'll hear back from her."  
She said.  
Crystal Miller:"It has to be that Blue Flower Florges who killed Shannon!"  
She said.  
Storm:"She must have thought that Megan took her Shiny baby which is Merryweather."  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"We need to speak with Florges at 11:00 am."  
She said.  
Brianna Hisey:"She won't listen to us."  
She said.  
Crystal Miller:"We'll have to show her the Pokemon Poacher."  
She said.  
It's 1:25 am.  
Laura,Brianna and Crystal fell asleep at 1:35 am.  
Meanwhile over at Sam's house in Pontypandy.  
It's 7:35 am.  
I sneezed and I knew that someone was talking about me.  
Me:"I need to check my text messages right now." "I shut my cell phone off three days ago."  
I said.  
I pulled my cell phone out of my backpack and I turned it on.  
I checked my messages and I saw a lot from my three best friends forever.  
Me:"I got ten text messages each from my three best friends forever."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll reply to them later on." "They're fast asleep."  
I said.  
Me:"Crap!" "My cell phone battery is at 35%."  
I said.  
Me:"I need to charge it right now!"  
I said.  
Me:"I also got a voice mail from my parents."  
I said.  
Me:"Everyone is really worried about me."  
I said.  
It's 7:40 am.  
I reached into my backpack and I pulled out my cell phone charger.  
I plugged my phone into a wall socket and I grabbed my belt.  
Me:"I won't lose in the Kalos League."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll defeat the Champion with a Z-Move."  
I said.  
Me:"I wonder what kind of Z-Move we should use on Gardevoir."  
I said.  
Me:"It's weak to Fighting,Psychic and Dragon in an Inverse Battle."  
I said.  
Me:"We'll use the All-Out Pummeling Z-Move on Gardevoir."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll also use a Mega Evolution which is my Lucario."  
I said.  
It's 7:45 am.  
Me:"My Aura Power is really weak right now." "It's because I was sick two days ago."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm going to get it working again."  
I said.  
I wrapped the belt around my waist and I fastened the velcro with both of my hands.  
I grabbed my purple backpack and I put it on my back.  
I grabbed the box and I walked out of the house.  
I saw Penny standing outside of the fire station and I walked over to her.  
Penny:"Good morning Megan!"  
She said.  
Me:"Good morning Penny!"  
I said.  
Penny:"Do you want to have a Pokemon Battle against me?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Yeah!" "I want to have a Pokemon Battle against you!"  
I said.  
It's 7:50 am.  
Sam:"Megan I lost to Ellie and I defeated Elvis."  
He said.  
Me:"You're doing a really good job Sam."  
I said.  
Penny:"It's a really good thing that you were wearing those earmuffs."  
She said.  
Me:"I didn't hear any of those Pokemon Battles."  
I said.  
Elvis:"Sam I'll defeat you someday."  
He said.  
Sam:"Elvis you need to keep training with those Pokemon."  
He said.  
Me:"It's time to tell my friends the truth."  
I said.  
Me:"They sent me text messages on my cell phone."  
I said.  
Me:"After Shannon died I turned my cell phone off."  
I said.  
Me:"I just wanted to be left alone." "She risked her own life to save me."  
I said.  
It's 7:55 am.  
Twelve hours later.  
It's 4:55 pm.  
Meanwhile over in the Pokemon World it's 10:55 am.  
I'm relaxing on my friend Sam's couch and I'm listening to music on my cell phone.  
Brianna Hisey my friend texted me and I replied back to her.  
Brianna:Where are u at?  
Brianna:Did Shannon die?  
Me:I'm in Pontypandy.  
Me:Yes. She did.  
Brianna:How did she die?  
Brianna:When are you coming back?  
Me:A Critical Hit Petal Blizzard Move.  
Me:Tomorrow morning.  
It's 5:00 pm.  
Meanwhile over in the Pokemon World it's 11:00 am.  
Sam popped in on me and he sat down on his couch.  
Sam:"Did you tell your friends about what happened?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Yes." "I did."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm leaving tomorrow morning."  
I said.  
Sam:"Arnold,Ellie and Hannah are going with you."  
He said.  
Me:"Yay!" "They can watch me defeat Champion Diantha."  
I said.  
Sam:"We'll be rooting for you to win."  
He said.  
Me:"Brianna needs to tell my Professor parents and fiance Pierce that I'm doing ok."  
I said.  
Sam:"You're really lucky to have a husband."  
He said.  
It's 5:05 pm.  
Me:"I'm really surprised that Team Nexus hasn't appeared yet."  
I said.  
Me:"They want to separate people and Pokemon from each other forever."  
I said.  
Sam:"We won't let that happen at all."  
He said.  
Sam:"Pokemon need to get stronger from us humans."  
He said.  
Me:"Arnold,Ellie,Hannah and I are going to stop them."  
I said.  
Sam:"Teach them a really good lesson."  
He said.  
Me:"We'll show them that Pokemon need us humans."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll make them give up."  
I said.  
Sam:"You really care about your Pokemon."  
He said.  
Sam:"Maybe I'll find a girlfriend someday."  
He said.  
It's 5:10 pm.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Sam and Steele are off duty.  
Arnold,Ellie,Penny and Elvis are on night duty.  
Sam is fast asleep in his bed and Faith is fast asleep on his feet.  
I'm fast asleep in the spare bedroom at my friend Sam's house and my eight Pokemon are fast asleep in their Luxury Balls.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	39. We encounter Team Nexus for the first time and we stop the Leader Cordell

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Thursday January the 9th 2025.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my purple Alolan outfit from Malie City.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Sam knocked on the door and I jumped.  
I grabbed my belt and I fastened it around my waist.  
I grabbed my backpack and I put it on my back.  
Sam:"Good morning Megan."  
He said.  
Me:"Good morning Sam."  
I said.  
Sam:"I didn't mean to scare you." "It's time to eat breakfast."  
He said.  
Me:"It's ok." "You were just trying to see if I was awake." "I'm so excited to battle against the Kalos Region Elite 4."  
I said.  
Sam:"What time will you head back into the Pokémon World?"  
He asked.  
Me:"I'll head back into the Pokémon World at 4:00 pm."  
I said.  
It's 7:15 am.  
Eight hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 4:00 pm.  
Ellie,Arnold,Hannah and I are in Sam's backyard.  
Laura popped out of her Luxury Ball and she used the Heal Pulse Move on Hannah's appendix incision.  
Hannah:"Thank you Laura."  
She said.  
Laura:"You're welcome Hannah."  
She said.  
Hannah:"My appendix didn't rupture until it was removed."  
She said.  
Nurse Flood:"That's true."  
She said.  
Lizzie:"We got her to the hospital quickly."  
She said.  
Nurse Flood:"Hannah you need to stay on the antibiotics." "I don't want you to get sick again."  
She said.  
Hannah:"Don't worry Nurse Flood." "I'll take all of my medicine."  
She said.  
Joe:"We're really proud of you honey." "Don't forget to call us every night."  
He said.  
It's 4:05 pm.  
I reached into my backpack's front pouch and I pulled out my Hoopa's Luxury Ball.  
Me:"Sonic come on out!"  
I said.  
Sonic popped out of his Luxury Ball and he smiled at everyone.  
Sonic removed the two rings from his head and he opened the two portals with his power.  
Hannah:"Don't worry dad." "I'll call you every night."  
She said.  
Daisy:"I can't wait to explore the Kalos Region!"  
She said.  
Sonic:"That's where I came from!" "Route 4."  
He said.  
Me:"Yeah." "That's true." "It's a Randomizer Nuzlocke."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll introduce you three to my other friends in the Pokémon World."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll also let you meet my three best friends forever."  
I said.  
It's 4:10 pm.  
Arnold,Ellie,Hannah,Daisy,Sonic and I entered the first portal.  
Arnold,Ellie,Hannah,Daisy,Sonic and I exited the second portal.  
Sonic:"This is Kalos Route 5." "We need to go right."  
He said.  
Me:"Going right will lead us into the city of Lumiose."  
I said.  
Arnold:"I can't wait to battle against the Gym Leader."  
He said.  
Hannah:"Me too!"  
She said.  
Ellie:"Me three!"  
She said.  
Me:"They were so easy to defeat with my Inverse Battle style."  
I said.  
It's 10:15 am.  
We left Kalos Route 5 and we entered Lumiose City.  
It's 10:25 am.  
Arnold,Ellie,Hannah,Daisy and I saw a lot of people near the Pokémon Center.  
We walked over to the Pokémon Center and we saw the Team Nexus members.  
Cordell:"Hello everyone." "I'm Cordell the boss of Team Nexus."  
He said.  
Cordell:"I'm here to talk about Pokémon Liberation."  
He said.  
Cordell:"You people treat Pokémon like tools to collect Gym Badges." "You like to enslave them in Pokeballs." "The Pokémon need to be freed from you!"  
He shouted angrily.  
Cordell:"From what we saw on the tv a female Trainer has killed two of her Shiny Pokémon."  
He said.  
Cordell:"Find that Nuzlocke Trainer and take her Pokémon away forever because she doesn't deserve them."  
He said.  
Hannah:"Megan you need to get out of here right now!" "We'll stop them from taking your friends!"  
She said quietly.  
Me:"No!" "Hannah I'm not going to run away!" "I'm going to give them a butt whooping."  
I said quietly.  
Me:"Cordell I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!"  
I said.  
It's 10:30 am.  
Cordell:"I accept your challenge miss."  
He said.  
Me:"You're going to regret messing with me!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Me:"I almost got killed by my narcissistic dad from the Real World and then I lost two Shiny Pokémon!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Yuki walked over to me and she put her right hand on my left shoulder.  
Yuki:"Dad leave her alone!" "She doesn't want to be called a Pokémon Poacher!"  
She said.  
Yuki:"She just wanted to make her journey more interesting."  
She said.  
Cordell:"No!" "Yuki I won't leave her alone!" "She needs to be punished!"  
He shouted angrily.  
Yuki:"I'm done with you dad!" "All you care about is ruining other people's lifes!"  
She shouted angrily.  
Me:"Girls let's get ready to take this bastard down."  
I said.  
All six of my Luxury Balls rocked back and forth on the belt.  
It's 10:35 am.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
I defeated the Team Nexus Boss Cordell and I kicked him in the groin.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 11:00 am.  
The police arrived and they arrested Team Nexus.  
Laura Healey,Brianna Hisey and Crystal Miller raced over to me.  
Laura Healey:"We saw the battle!" "You sure showed him a thing or two."  
She said.  
Brianna Hisey:"We missed you so much!"  
She said.  
Crystal Miller:"Let's take on the Kalos League."  
She said.  
Me:"Laura Healey,Brianna Hisey and Crystal Miller I want you to meet my three friends from Pontypandy."  
I said.  
Hannah:"Hello!" "I'm Hannah Sparkes and this is Daisy."  
She said.  
Arnold:"Hello!" "I'm Arnold McKinley."  
He said.  
Ellie:"Hello!" "I'm Ellie Phillips." "It's Cridlington now." "I got married to Elvis."  
She said.  
Pierce raced over to me and he hugged me.  
It's 11:05 am.  
Me:"Pierce I want you to meet my friends Hannah Sparkes,Arnold McKinley and Ellie Phillips-Cridlington from Pontypandy."  
I said.  
Pierce:"It's really nice to meet all three of you." "I'm Pierce Thompson."  
He said.  
Me:"Our wedding isn't until the 17th."  
I said.  
Hannah:"My mom and Nurse Flood each had a baby on November the 8th last year."  
She said.  
Hannah:"I got a little sister and Mandy got a little brother."  
She said.  
Hannah:"Ariel and Jeremy."  
She said.  
Me:"It's July over in Pontypandy." "I got stuck in a heat wave."  
I said.  
Hannah:"Sam and his friends helped you out."  
She said.  
Me:"Yeah." "They sure did." "Twice."  
I said.  
Me:"Penny's house caught on fire from a frayed lamp wire."  
I said.  
It's 11:10 am.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Viola raced over to me with her camera and she saw my three new friends.  
Me:"Viola these are my Pontypandy friends Arnold McKinley,Hannah Sparkes and Ellie Phillips-Cridlington."  
I said.  
Viola:"It's really nice to meet all three of you."  
She said.  
Me:"She's the Santalune City Gym Leader." "She raises the Bug Type."  
I said.  
Viola:"Yeah." "She's right about that."  
She said.  
Viola:"Megan you're going to do a Multi Battle against Malva and Siebold."  
She said.  
Viola:"Laura Healey is your tag team partner."  
She said.  
Viola:"Brianna Hisey you're going to do a Multi Battle against Wikstrom and Drasna."  
She said.  
Viola:"Crystal Miller is your tag team partner."  
She said.  
Me:"Yay!" "I'm going to battle against my favorite Elite 4 members!"  
I said.  
It's 12:35 pm.  
Twenty five minutes later.  
It's 1:00 pm.  
We're in the stadium and our friends are sitting on the bleachers waiting for our battles.  
Malva and Siebold are on the battlefield's left side.  
Laura Healey and I are on the battlefield's right side.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	40. We defeat the Kalos Region Elite 4 and we become the Champions

Male referee:"Megan Thompson and Laura Healey please send out your first Pokémon."  
He said.  
Me:"Demeter front and center!"  
I shouted.  
Laura Healey:"Natasha come on out!"  
She said.  
Demeter popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked around.  
Natasha popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked around.  
Me:"This is an Inverse Battle."  
I said.  
Laura Healey:"I'll only do this battle style one time."  
She said.  
Malva sent out Pyroar and Siebold sent out Starmie.  
Male referee:"Megan and Laura can make the first move."  
He said.  
Me:"Demeter use your Flamethrower Move on Starmie!"  
I shouted.  
It's 1:05 pm.  
Laura Healey:"Natasha use your Flamethrower Move on Pyroar!"  
She shouted.  
Demeter used the Flamethrower Move on Starmie and she knocked her out.  
Natasha used the Flamethrower Move on Pyroar and she knocked her out.  
Male referee:"Ooh!" "Both Pokémon went down to a Critical Hit!"  
He said.  
Me:"Yahoo!" "One down on each side." "Four more to go!"  
I said.  
Malva and Siebold recalled their Pokémon.  
Malva sent out Chandelure and Siebold sent out Gyarados.  
Me:"Demeter use your Grass Knot Move on Chandelure!"  
I shouted.  
Laura Healey:"Natasha use your Flamethrower Move on Gyarados!"  
She shouted.  
Demeter used the Grass Knot Move on Chandelure and she knocked her out.  
It's 1:10 pm.  
Natasha used her Flamethrower Move on Gyarados and she knocked him out.  
Malva and Siebold recalled their Pokémon.  
Malva sent out Torkoal and Siebold sent out Clawitzer.  
Me:"Two down on each side!" "Three more to go!"  
I said.  
Me:"Demeter come back!"  
I said.  
I recalled Demeter and I sent Gabriella out.  
Male referee:"Megan has switched her Pokémon out so that she can take a rest."  
He said.  
Me:"Gabriella use your Ice Beam Move on Clawitzer!"  
I shouted.  
Laura Healey:"Natasha come back!"  
She said.  
Laura Healey recalled Natasha and she sent out Storm.  
It's 1:15 pm.  
Male referee:"Laura Healey has switched her Pokémon out so that she can take a rest."  
He said.  
Me:"They're going to be amazed by your power."  
I said.  
Laura Healey:"Storm use your Iron Tail Move on Torkoal!"  
She shouted.  
Gabriella used her Ice Beam Move on Clawitzer and she knocked him out.  
Gabriella surrounded herself with water and she turned into me.  
Me:"Ash's Greninja has the Battle Bond Ability and so does my Greninja Gabi."  
I said.  
Me:"They're fraternal twins."  
I said.  
Ash:"That's true." "My Greninja has the Battle Bond Ability."  
He said.  
Ash:"I didn't know that my Greninja had a Shiny fraternal twin sister."  
He said.  
Me:"Well now you know about this." "You're one of my best friends."  
I said.  
It's 1:20 pm.  
Storm used the Iron Tail Move on Torkoal and she knocked her out.  
Malva and Siebold recalled their Pokémon.  
Malva sent out Talonflame and Siebold sent out Barbaracle.  
Me:"Gabriella use your Ice Beam Move on Barbaracle!"  
I shouted.  
Laura Healey:"Storm use your Iron Tail Move on Talonflame!"  
She shouted.  
Gabriella used her Ice Beam Move on Barbaracle and she knocked him out.  
Storm used the Iron Tail Move on Talonflame and she knocked her out.  
Malva and Siebold recalled their Pokémon.  
Malva sent out Houndoom and Siebold sent out Blastoise.  
Me:"Gabriella come back." "You need to take a break."  
I said.  
It's 1:25 pm.  
Laura Healey:"Storm come back." "You need to take a break."  
She said.  
I recalled Gabriella and I sent out Laura.  
Me:"I nicknamed this Mega Lucario after my best friend Laura Healey over here."  
I said.  
Laura the Lucario:"I'm ready to use a Z-Move."  
She said.  
Me:"We're saving that for the Champion Battle."  
I said.  
Laura Healey recalled Storm and she sent out Tabitha.  
Me:"Laura my Lucario use your Flash Cannon Move on Houndoom!"  
I shouted.  
Laura Healey:"Tabitha use your Ice Punch Move on Blastoise!"  
She shouted.  
Laura my Lucario used the Flash Cannon Move on Houndoom and she knocked her out.  
Tabitha used her Ice Punch Move on Blastoise and she knocked him out.  
It's 1:30 pm.  
Male referee:"Megan Thompson and Laura Healey you can go to the Pokémon Center right now."  
He said.  
Malva and Siebold used Max Revives on their fainted Pokémon.  
Male referee:"Brianna Hisey and Crystal Miller it's your turn."  
He said.  
Me:"After they're done with this battle we'll be their next opponents."  
I said.  
Male referee:"Girls you'll defeat Wikstrom and Drasna after they lose to the other girls."  
He said.  
Me:"Then Malva and Siebold will have a battle against them."  
I said.  
Malva:"Yeah." "That's our plan." "We get defeated twice by two different groups."  
She said.  
Siebold:"This won't be a very easy battle to win." "Our Champion is really strong."  
He said.  
Me:"Does this Champion allow Multi Battles?"  
I asked.  
Siebold:"No." "She doesn't." "You'll have to take turns."  
He said.  
It's 1:35 pm.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 2:05 pm.  
Brianna Hisey and Crystal Miller defeated the two Elite 4 members.  
Twenty five minutes later.  
It's 2:30 pm.  
Brianna Hisey and Crystal Miller defeated the other two Elite 4 members.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 3:00 pm.  
Laura Healey and I defeated the other two Elite 4 members.  
Me:"I'm going up against Diantha first." "I've got a strategy up my sleeve."  
I said.  
The Blue Flower Florges floated over to me and she put her head down.  
Florges:"I'm really sorry for killing your Shannon."  
She said.  
Florges:"I hope that you can forgive me."  
She said.  
Florges:"I saw the Poacher who took Merryweather away from me."  
She said.  
Me:"I forgive you Florges."  
I said.  
Me:"We all make mistakes in our lives."  
I said.  
Me:"Shannon's death has made me become more overprotective of my Pokémon."  
I said.  
Me:"I won't send them out against a Type disadvantage."  
I said.  
Me:"I lost Lani and Shannon because of that."  
I said.  
It's 3:05 pm.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 3:25 pm.  
I defeated the Kalos Region Champion Diantha and I let her keep the title.  
I entered the Hall of Fame and I got the Honor of Kalos medal.  
One hour later.  
It's 4:25 pm.  
Laura Healey,Brianna Hisey and Crystal Miller defeated the Kalos Region Champion Diantha.  
Laura Healey,Brianna Hisey and Crystal Miller let Diantha keep the title.  
Laura Healey,Brianna Hisey and Crystal Miller entered the Hall of Fame.  
Laura Healey,Brianna Hisey and Crystal Miller got the Honor of Kalos medal.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Hannah called her parents and she told them about our Kalos Region Elite 4 battles.  
Hannah's mom and dad congratulated us on our wins.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone left the Kalos Region and they went back home.  
Arnold is fast asleep on a couch in the Pokémon Center lobby and Hunter is fast asleep on his feet.  
Yuki,Ellie,Laura Healey,Brianna Hisey,Crystal Miller,Hannah,Daisy,Bijou and I are fast asleep in our bedroom at the Pokémon Center.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	41. We defeat the eight Kanto Region Gym Leaders and we prepare for the Pokemon League.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash meets three abused eight year old triplets hiding in an alley and he becomes their older brother. Jonathan is the only boy and the other two are identical twin girls. Jordan and Jennifer.

The next day.


End file.
